Highschool of the Dead: Survive from the Dead, Fear & Fight the Living
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Wesley and the group is now into a very bad situation. Not only are they going to surviving from 'Them'...they now have to fear and fight 'The Living'. My Season 2 of HOTD FanFiction
1. Prologue

_"We have no idea how this outbreak started...no idea what's the origin of the diseases...but we do know that it's spreading everywhere around the world...country to country...it was spreading like wildfire...we don't even know if anyone is still alive and not infected...not only that...we believed that the government gave up because they no longer the control of the outbreak and decided to fire an EMP missile and wiped out the entire electronic devices and vehicles around the globe...making the world more darker...Day may not be safe...Night will defiantly not safe...'They' are regular zombies at Day...but at Night they changed...My name is Wesley Hayabusa...I was a new student of Fujimi Academy and now survivor of the Outbreak of Japan...I have really changed when I had to kill my best friend who turned into of 'Them' and was being an asshole...this apocalypse have been corrupting people...people who were nice turned...I'm now a leader of a group...students of Fujimi Academy...the nurse of the Academy...the nurse boyfriend who is a detective...a young girl with no parents and has a puppy...and a another American student but not from the Academy...we tried to live at a estate with nationalists but didn't work out when it was evaded by 'Them'...there is one that we should fear...something big that only comes out at night...it is maybe smarter than the rest...and maybe the alpha...but...the dead maybe the problem...but what about the living...the survivors of the outbreak...how do we know that they haven't changed into murderers...rapists...cults...or maybe cannibals...well me and my group are going to learn that we cannot trust the living...My name is Wesley Hayabusa...and this is my story..."_


	2. Chapter 1: Akuryō

Everything is dark. He couldn't see a thing. There is a bag covering his head and was being escorted to somewhere. Every step he takes, he's step on leaves and twigs. He was still feeling pain on his shoulder. He believes that he's in a forest. Then after a long walk, he was then forced on his knees and the bag was removed from his face. Wesley Hayabusa was in some forest surrounded by unknown armed Japanese men wearing body armor and a few of them are wearing prison clothes. Next to him are his group. Scared...confused...weapons and supplies taken away from them. They have no idea what was going on. Then someone is walking up to through the men and to the group. He has short long brown hair, full grown beard, he is Caucasian and believed to be American, is wearing a Glen Meadow Button Down Shirt with blue jeans and boots. He also have a holster that carries his S&W Model 327 Performance Center R8. He came up to the group with smile on his face. Touji even recognize the man.

 _"Will you look at this shit... will you look at this shit?" Said the man._

The unknown men started laughing along with the man who most likely the leader. They then stopped and the man started speaking to the group again.

 _"Welcome to Aokigahara...The Sea of Trees and also called The Suicide Forest...I'm Bob...not Bob the Builder...but Bob the Butcher."_

 _"Fuck...it's the fucking Akuryō Clan." Said Touji._

 _"What are they?" Asked Shizuka._

 _"Yakuzas...and Bob's the leader."_

 _"But...he's American."_

 _"He's the first American to be part and the boss of the Yakuza."_

 _"Yep I was a soldier...a mercenary...and hitman for the Yakuza...and now I'm the boss."_

Bob then turns to Alex and walked up to him..

 _"_ Masuku to no kodomo o hiroimasu. _(Pick up the kid with the mask) Bob commanded in Japanese to his men._

Bob's men followed as ordered they grab hold of Alex's arms to make sure he doesn't fight back and got him up off his knees.

 _"Get your fucking hands off me!" Alex shouted at the Yakuzas._

Bob came up to Alex intrigued from the bandana Alex was wearing it reminded of a certain person that had the same mask on that.

 _"What's your name, boy?" Bob asked in English._  
 _"My name? Ok sure I'll tell you my name. First name is 'Go', last name is 'Fuck Yourself'." Said Alex._  
 _"Oh...you think your funny boy? Well let's see if you laugh about this."_

Bob punched Alex's torso making him feel as if he wants to spit out blood. Touji was tried to go to him but a Yakuza was keeping him down on his knees. Bob then punched him in the face which his glasses came off...showing his blue eyes. Bob then took off his hoodie, his beanie and his mask and revealed his identity. He is a white Caucasian with black messy hair. Alex is now glaring at Bob.  
 _"Now then...I'm gonna ask one more time...what is your name? The reason I'm asking because you look like someone I know and have the same mask as yours. So who are you?" Asked Bob._  
 _Alex then gave out a sigh of defeat and told the Yakuza boss his name._

 _"Alex...Alex Lawson."_

The itch in Bob's brain has finally been scratched no wonder why that bandana was familiar to him it belonged to someone he knows.  
 _"So...you're the son of Emily Lawson."_

Alex was then shocked that Bob knows that name...his mother's name.

 _"H–How do you know my mother?"_  
 _"Simple really...when I was AWOL and was working with the enemy...I was the one who gave information to where to ambushed your mother's squadron...It's a shame that they send away that skull bandana before I was able to make it my trophy."_

Something had snapped inside Alex he couldn't believe it this man is responsible for his mother's demise

 _"You...YOU...YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted in pure rage "ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT I'LL GIVE YOU A COLOMBIAN FUCKING NECKTIE!"_  
 _"You can try...but I'm pretty sure you'll be dead like your mother."_ Bob mocked making Alex growl in anger _"Shōnen wa kare no bīnī to sangurasu o tamotsu koto ga dekiru ga, zugaikotsu no bandana wa watashi no monodesu. (The boy can keep his beanie and sunglasses but the bandana is mine.)"_

Bob's Yakuzas nod their head and took away the bandana.

 _"This isn't over you hear me?! I will avenge my mother by making sure you get choked by your own tongue!"_

Then Alex was then put back on his knees and a pistol was pointed at his head. The group was scared that Alex was about to get shot in the head and Wesley had to speak up.

 _"W-Whoa wait...just wait...What do you want?" Asked Wesley._

Bob then turns to Wesley and spoke to him.

 _"I want the one who put me behind bars...and the one who killed one of our own during this hellhole."_

 _"You deserved to get locked up, son-of-a-bitch." Said Touji._ _"And how do you even know_ _which one of us killed one of your guys?"_

 _"I think Alex would know." Said Bob as he pulls out a photo and showed it to Alex._

Alex looks at the picture and see a bald man who is wearing a business suit and almost have the same face as Bob's. Alex then recognize the face and the suit and was shocked.

 _"Wait...he's-"_

 _"My brother yes." Said Bob. "Ring a bell now?"_

 _"Alex...what is he talking about?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Ah shit." Said Alex to himself._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"I think I dicked around with the beehive."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I just realized that...the guy in the business suit...who I killed...is this dude's brother."_

Everyone in the group was shocked of what Alex just said and it made Takashi pissed off at him.

 _"ALEX...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Yelled Takashi._

Bob chuckled at the conversation and then spoke again to the group.

 _"We been following you...you want you...and the Detective...the who put me behind bars...I was in prison for too damn long...but when everything gone to hell my boys broke me out of jail and recruited more guys from prison who are willing to fight with us. Oh and by the way...we were the ones who brought_ _**'Them'** to the Takagi House."_

With that said, the group was shocked and Wesley and Saya was pissed off that the undead invaded their homes and was separated from their parents because of them.

 _"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yelled Saya who tries to stand up but a Yakuza was keeping her on her knees. "YOU BROUGHT THOSE THINGS TOWARDS MY HOME?!"_

 _"That's right, little princess. We made a big parade. Had to uses flares to draw them to the house since the power is wiped out." Said Bob._

 _"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

 _"They probably are. Didn't you see that large horde coming to the house...and even came to the back of the house? They're probably are dead...no one can survive something like that. Miracle save them? God save them? Nah...God is dead just like the world is."_

 _Saya then started crying after hearing that and Kohta gentle grabs Saya's hand trying to comfort her._

 _"Now...who's first?" Asked Bob._

 _"Wha-What do you mean who's first?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Who wants to die first of course."_

 _"Aw come on man...let us go. Please." Alex begged._

 _"Nah...you all are our prisoners...but one of you...are going to die."_

Bob then starts to do the 'Eenie Meenie' on the group...trying to decide on who to kill. Rei, Kohta, Saya, Shizuka and Alice are in tears...scared to die.

 _"And You (Shizuka)...Are (Touji)...It." Said Bob chose someone to kill._

Bob had chosen someone to kill...or someanimal which is Zeke. Zeke was barking loudly at the Yakuzas and Bob this hold time. One of the members were holding Zeke's back with one hand. The group was shocked that Bob chose Zeke.

 _"YO MAN THAT'S A PUPPY! LEAVE THE PUPPY OUT OF THIS!" Yelled Wesley._

 _"Give me the puppy." Bob ordered his fellow Yakuza soldier who is holding Zeke._

The group was begging Bob not to kill Zeke...especially Alice who is scared that Zeke is going to get hurt.

 _"(NO! DON'T HURT HIM! DON'T HURT ZEKE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!)" Yelled Alice trying to get to Zeke but a Yakuza was holding her down._

The Yakuza gave the puppy to Bob and Bob was now holding him with one hand.

 _"Cute little bitch, aren't ya?" Said Bob to Zeke._

 _Bob then pulls out a small knife and stabbed Zeke to the stomach area and Zeke barked in pain. Bob pulled out the knife and dropped Zeke to the ground. Zeke was still wines in pain but then...Bob finished him off when he put back his knife in his pocket and pulls out his pistol and executed Zeke with one shot._ Alice was in shock and in tears when she saw the horror. She was paralyzed. She couldn't make a sound. Shizuka starts to push a Yakuza member away from her, rush to Alice, hugged and turned her away from the scene. Touji was trying to get to Alice and Shizuka but couldn't because he was still being restrained. When he tried to fight back. A gun was pointed to his head. The group was shocked that Bob did this Zeke. Kohta was in tears after seeing Zeke get killed. Bob's men were laughing and cheering.

 _"Let this be a lesson to you all...fuck with me...and I'll kill you."_

Wesley was in rage. He balled up both of his hands and start to get up.

 _"YOU...YOU-!"_

Wesley was then cut off when one of the Yakuza knocked him out in the back of his head and everything was black for Wesley.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141's here. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please forgive my mistakes on the story. I want to thank again my Co-Authors who are helping me with the story and I'm still going to be thanking them because they're helping me out. Also this scene is a reference of The Walking Dead Season 6 ending and Bob the Butcher is a reference of Negan but similar as Rick Grimes. Also RIP Zeke. The best puppy in HOTD. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 2: Payback

Slowly open his eyes, Wesley sees Saeko in front of him.

 _"Saeko?" Wesley questioned but with a whisper._

 _"Yes it's me, Wesley." Said Saeko with a whisper._

While Wesley tries to lean up, he was still feeling pain on his shoulder and then noticed that his wounded has a bandage covering it up. He then look at his surroundings and noticed that him and Saeko are in a cage and the forest is a now foggy up. He also noticed a Yakuza, the same one who shot him and knocked him out is not paying any attention to them but watching the area while guarding them as prisoners.

 _"You lost a lot of blood." Saeko whispered to Wesley. "When you were shot and when you were knocked out...I-I almost..."_

Saeko couldn't finish her sentence and then she gently hugs Wesley without hurting his wound and started to and started to softly sob on Wesley's shoulder.

 _"I'm was so scared that this happened to you." Saeko whispered._

 _"Shh...I'm fine, Saeko." Wesley whispered. "I'm fine. But I was scared about you. I couldn't lose the others nor you. (Broke away from hug.) Right now...I want you to do something."_

To the Yakuza who is guarding Saeko and Wesley is still not paying any attention to them. He was getting bored at guarding the prisoners until

 _"Kyō (Sir)?"_

The Yakuza turns around to see who called him and noticed it was Saeko. Saeko started to lay on her back and spread her legs widely and she gave him a wink while biting her lower lip. The Yakuza gave out a grin and open the door, entered the cage, moved up to Saeko and was getting his head low to her lower parts. While trying to get a upper head, Saeko then use her legs wrap around the yakuza's neck and use her strength to twisted it, killing him.

 _"Dakara itazura, mada oroka. (So naughty, yet so foolish.)" Saeko finished._

She then pushed the dead body of him and Saeko and Wesley got out of the cage and Wesley took the dead Yakuza's pistol which is a SIG-Sauer P226R and a tactical combat knife which is all that he was carrying.

 _"Alright any ideas where the others are?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Alex is at the back." Said Saeko. "Keep going straight down and you'll see Alex's cage. I know where the others are. I'll get them."_

 _"Alright I'll get Alex and we all meet back here. Do you know the way out?"_

 _"Saeko?" Wesley questioned._

 _"Yes I do." Saeko answered._

 _"Okay rescue our friends, regroup here and you lead the way out of here. I'll see you soon."_

Wesley came up to Saeko and gave her a kiss to the cheek and started to walk away to find and rescue Saeko. As for Saeko, she took a deep breath and start to head out to rescue the others.

* * *

Wesley is moving silently through the forest not to get spotted by the Yakuza even though he haven't seen any of them yet. Few runs later he starts to hid behind a tree when he saw a Yakuza near by. Not only that he's next to a cage, where Alex is in. Alex was looking around while being quiet until he spotted Wesley behind a tree and then have a plan in order for Wesley to free him.

 _"Hey you ugly eyes, bitch!" Alex insulted the Yakuza. "I'm talking to you, what's wrong can't talk 'Engrish'?"_

The yakuza turns around and walks over to Alex's cage with a pissed off look on his face.

 _"Shut the fuck up, you stupid American cunt." Said the Yakuza in English while threating Alex with his Norinco Type 56 pointing at him._

Then suddenly, Wesley came up behind the Yakuza, grabbed his mouth so he won't scream and then stabs the Yakuza in the neck. The Yakuza couldn't scream but was able to pull the trigger of his Type 56 and a couple of loud bangs went off and bullets started firing to the ground when his rifle was aiming there. After killing the Yakuza, Wesley picked up the rifle and three magazines for it, pick up the keys and freed Alex by unlocking the cage door of it.

 _"We got to move." Said Wesley as he opens Alex's cage door. "Because they probably heard the gun go off._

 _"No shit dude." Said Alex._

Then suddenly a loud yell came out of nowhere echoing through the forest. Alex is confused of what that sound came from.

 _"What's all that yelling?" Asked Alex._

 _"'Them'...it's 'them'." Wesley answered. "We gotta move."_

 _"I saw more weapons up ahead. We may need those."_

 _"Lead the way then." Said Wesley._

As Wesley walked up to the dead Yakuza bodies pointing his rifle at them, a Yakuza who is now turned came out of nowhere grabs a hold of Wesley's arm and was about to bite him and Wesley was trying his best to get his arm away from it. Suddenly, Alex rushed over to the undead that was about to bite Wesley and stabbed it in the head with a knife that he got out of his pocket. After killing it, Wesley move his arm freely from it and nodded a thanks to Alex for saving him and they proceeded to the supplies.

"This is it." Said Alex. "This is were they keep all their supplies."

 _"Alright get that bag and pack as much guns that you can carry for the group."_

Alex started putting the weapons inside the bag.

 _"Hey by the way. Where's Saeko?" Asked Alex._

 _"She's getting the others." Wesley answered._

* * *

 **(Action Song: Private Hell by Iggy Pop)**

To Saeko, She is moving stealthily like a tiger through the forest. Saeko then hid behind a tree when she noticed a tree when she spotted three Yakuzas. Being shooting at some incoming undead that were coming at them from right side. When she peek then found her Katana being carried by a Yakuza. She was thinking about how she can get her sword back. Then suddenly The two Yakuzas get eaten alive when there were undead came from behind. The Yakuza holding Saeko's katana, starts to run to Saeko's position and when he was about to pass the tree but was hit by a big rock by Saeko. When he fell on his back to the ground, Saeko got on top of him and repeatedly hitting his face with the rock until he's dead. After killing him, Saeko took her sword back from him. Then suddenly a couple of undead were walking up to Saeko. Saeko then start to grin and killed them and went off on a killing spree. Stabbing, Slicing and Slashing any Yakuza and Undead that she sees in her sight while head down to the others. The Yakuza trying to get a bullets in her but got killed and haven't got a single shot at her. This really changed her. Not only is she killing the dead...she's killing the living...and she's enjoying it.

 **(End of Song)**

Kohta and Saya are in their cages just sitting, they haven't said anything after Zeke's death. Kohta who is fighting against tears, but he miss the poor puppy and now he's dead by the hands of the American Yakuza boss, but now he just being locked up in cage like a wild animal. Saya, who is in her deep thoughts about her parents,

 _'Is he right? Are they dead? No, no i can't think of it...but what if he's really...oh fuck.'_

She then start crying and kohta trying to calm her down, rubbing her leg, telling its gonna be ok,

 _"Saya...it's going to be alright."_

Saya starts to to get angry at the chubby's words,

 _"How the fuck is it going to be alright when we're all trapped in a fucking cage like fucking animals?! How are the fuck can you say that we're going to be alright if we're probably gonna die in this shit-hole!"_

Kohta decides to man up and slap Saya. She gasped to see her boyfriend just slap her, then he start talking back.

 _"There is a way...and I know that we're gonna get out of this...but I want you to be strong."_

Saya then start crying again and then Kohta hug Saya.

 _"I-I'm sorry." Said Saya while still crying._

 _"I'm sorry too." Said Kohta._

They continued hugging and they heard more gunfire and yelling. Which made the two Yakuzas who are guarding Saya and Kohta got curious and ready their assault rifles. Then suddenly out of nowhere someone ran up to them and chopped both of their heads off clean. When there head came off, blood started spraying out and their bodies fell to the ground. Saya and Kohta were shocked that this happened to them. It was Saeko who killed them. She then grabbed the key and released them and give them guns from the dead Yakuza she killed. Now Saeko and kohta and saya coming through the forest and shooting every undead that are in their way. When they manage to go to the other side they see Touji and Shizuka in their cages and Alice who in her own cage with the dead puppy, Zeke. They release then and manage to free Alice, she is in her thoughts and staring poor pup, Zeke.  
 _"Arisu_ _(Alice!)" Shizuka ran up to Alice. Her eyes were distant. "_ Arisu, anata wa daijōbudesuka? Arisu wa, soreha watashidesu, Shizuka wa, watashi ni hanashite kudasai. _(Alice, are you okay? Alice, it's me, Shizuka, please speak to me.)" the small pinkish girl was mumbling something so Shizuka leaned close to Alice's mouth to listen._

 _"Jīku._ _(Zeke.)" Alice muttered in Japanese._  
 _"Nani?_ _(What?)" Shizuka questioned._  
 _Alice was still muttering Zeke in Japanese. Her shock is worst. Her mind broke when Zeke was killed right in front of her._

 _'Alice...I'm sorry but i have no choice' Shizuka thought. "Arisu wa sore no uchi sunappu!_ _(ALICE SNAP OUT OF IT!)"_  
Shizuka slapped her cheek. Touji, Kohta, Saya, Saeko were shock to see the nurse slap the little girl. It turned a little red but other than that...Alice gave no reaction. Shizuka pondered what to do next. She finally looked at her directly and Shizuka said,

 _"Arisu wa, hachimitsu wa... Watashi wa shitte iru jīku ga nakunatte iru... Shikashi, kare wa anata wa mō kizutsukeru kanjiru yō ni nozonde imasen. (Alice, honey…I know Zeke is gone...but he doesn't want you to feel hurt anymore.)"_

With that said, it seemed to get Alice back in reality.  
 _"Shizuka-chan?" Alice questioned in Japanese._  
 _"Ā Arisu!_ _(Oh Alice!)" Shizuka hugged the poor child._

Alice started crying while hugging Shizuka. Everyone was feeling bad for the poor girl, especially Touji.  
 _"Shizuka...we gotta go now." Said Touji when he walked up to them._  
Shizuka nodded and grab Alice hand as they were about to leave, Alice stop them and went to the dead puppy.  
 _"Arisu...Anata wa nani o shite imasu ka?_ _(Alice...what are you doing?)" Questioned Shizuka._  
Alice slowly grabbed the dog body and looked at the others.  
 _"Kare ga shinde iru ka ikite iru, kare wa watashitachi to issho ni kite iru baai, watashi wa ki ni shimasen!_ _(I don't care if he dead or alive, he's coming with us!)" Said Alice._

The others was about respond but they didn't have time to argue so they let her take Zeke body.

* * *

Takashi and Rei, sitting in a cage guarded by a Yakuza. Then gunshots and screams were heard and the Yakuza was still staying to guard Takashi and Rei.  
 _"_ Asuhōru nē! _(Hey Asshole!)" Rei yelled._  
The Yakuza is just ignoring Rei...which makes Takashi have a little idea that just might work  
"Kare wa hon'nosukoshi, B no tame, anata wa, watashi wa kono otoko wa otokode wa nai to omou, rei o shitte iru! TCH, chōdo koko ni ta~tsuigai nanimoshinai, kare no nakama o tasukeru tame ni, nin'i no meinu ga seichō shimasen. _(You know Rei, i think this guy is not a man, since he's just a little b!tch, doing nothing except just standing here, not grow any bitch to help his pals.)_ " Takashi said as rei was confuse at takashi's attitude but her eyes wided to realize what takashi is doing. She smirk and said,  
"Anata ga takashi ga, watashi wa kare no te ni jū o motsu nekodearu otoko o mita koto ga nai, anata ga tadashī koto o shitte imasu. _(You know you are right, Takashi, i have never seen a man who is a pussy with a gun in his hands.)_ "

They laughed a little. Yakuza who is still not doing nothing, except gritting his teeth and grip his gun handle hard.  
"Watashi wa, karera ga, anata o ataeta, sore wa sukoshi neko bitchi nakigoto sa reru ka, matawa anata ga tawagoto-mendearunode, mō hanasu koto wa dekimasendo no yōna nikkunēmu no kashira! _(I wonder what your nickname they gave you, is it whining little pussy Bitch or you can't talk anymore because you being a shit-face!_ )" Takashi yelled at the Yakuza.

Now the bandit decide to not to take anymore insulting and grabbed takashi shirt and slam takashi to cage wall.  
"Shizuka ni shiro! Watashi wa anata no koto kuso shita o rippingu suru tsumoridesu! _(Shut the fuck up! I'm going to rip that fucking tongue of yours!)_ " Said the Yakuza as he's in front of the cage.  
"Anata ga sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu mae ni, daijōbu, watashi wa kiite mōhitotsu shitsumon ga arimasu. _(Okay, before you can do that, I have one more question to ask.)_ " Takashi pleaded.  
"Ā, sore wa nanideshou ka? _(Oh and what would that be?)_ "  
Takashi grab the bandit's smith and wesson model 36 from the waist and placed into the bandit's stomach.  
"Is this yours?" takashi smirked.  
The Yakuza looked down and look up at the brown-haired boy and the only thing he can say.  
"Ā... Bitchi no musuko. _(Ah...son of the Bitch.)_ "  
 ***BANG***  
The Yakuza's dead body fell and Takashi shoot at the gate's keyhole and Rei got up and Takashi grab the Takashi's custom MAC-10 fitted with a suppressor, along with a flashlight attached to it with zip ties. As they got out, they notice a Yakuza came up to them pointing his AK-47 at Rei and Takashi. The Yakuza was about to pull the trigger but was stabbed in the back and the blade went trough his chest. The blade was then pulled out and his head was chopped off by the blade. It was Saeko who chopped the Yakuza's head off and killed him with her sword. The scene kind of scared Rei and Takashi.

 _"We must go." Said Saeko._

 _"Uh Yeah...right behind you." Said Takashi as he and Rei started following Saeko._

* * *

Wesley and Alex were running back to the cage where Wesley and Saeko were in. He was shooting and killing any undead that they encountered. They also pass the undead who are eating a lot of Yakuza members. Alex is now carrying a Custom AMD-65 with a railed handguard and an AR-15 style retractable stock...and he is also wearing his beanie, sunglasses and a red bandana. When they got to the area where Wesley's cage is, they met up with the others.

 _"Everyone alright?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Yes we're fine." Said Saeko._

 _"Alright lets get-."_

Wesley was then cut off when suddenly the group were getting shot at by the three Yakuzas and Wesley, Alex, Kohta, Saya, Touji and Takashi shoots back.

 _"GUYS MOVE!" Yelled Wesley. "ALEX YOU AND ME COVER!"_

 _"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, DUDE?!" Yelled and Questioned Alex as he shooting his gun at the Yakuza._

The others started running away from the group while Wesley and Alex are shooting at the Yakuza who are shooting at them. Then suddenly the undead came at the Yakuza and started eating them alive and two of the Yakuza started to run. Wesley then saw Bob running away with two of his men. Wesley raised his rifle and started shooting at him with full burst. But only killed Bob's men when he ran out of bullets. Wesley starts to reload his rifle. After putting an new clip into his Type 56, he raised his rifle at Bob but he was out of range and lost sight of him and the undead were closing in on the group. Alex came to Wesley and start to pull his arm.

 _"WES WE GOT TO GO!" Said Alex. "WE GOT TO GO NOW!"_

Wesley and Alex started leaving the are when **'Them'** were getting real close to Wesley and Alex. Wesley and Alex manage to catch up with the others and then they manage to get out of the forest and start to catch their breath.

 _"Thank God...we made it out of that damn forest." Said Saya._

 _"Yeah...not only that we got some more weapons and ammunition." Alex added as he reloaded his AMD-65._

 _"It's over now." Said Rei._

 _"It's not." Said Wesley._

Everyone turns to Wesley with a confused look on their faces, while Wesley was check on his rifle.

 _"What are talking about, Wes?" Asked Takashi._

 _"It's not over." Said Wesley when look at the group. "It's not over until they're all dead."_

 _"Wesley the forest are filled with_ _ **'Them'**_ _. Those guys are either dead or scattering." Said Rei._

 _"That's the problem, Rei. They'll scatter and regroup...and then they'll come after us. We're gonna get hunted by these guys again. They won't stop until we're dead. So we need to go after them."_

 _"Are you crazy?" Asked Kohta. "We were lucky to get away from the Yakuza gang alive. What do you think may happen next?"_

 _"We have come for them. We will attack them by surprise. They won't see it coming."_

The group started thinking about Wesley's plan about going after the Yakuza clan that may come after them. They were still kind of unsure if it's a good idea or not. Alex believed it's a good idea by nodding his head and he starts to speak up.

 _"He's right. We need to go after them and kill them all. It's the only way to end all this"_

 _"Motherfucker this is your fault!" Said Takashi. "You made these guys come after us and they just excuted Alice's pup! He killed a puppy, man! He killed Zeke out of us! He could have killed one of us! Me...Rei...Wesley...Saeko...Saya...Kohta...Touji...Shizuka...or maybe Alice! But instead he killed, Zeke! Why the hell did you have to pissed them off?!"_

Alex walk up to Takashi with a serious look on his face and started talking to him.

 _"I get it Takashi It's all my fuck vault but how would you feel from the first day of this unholy apocalypse as the sun is setting and you have nothing to defend yourself except your fists, how would you feel if a man had threatened you with a knife pointing at you to hand over all your stuff but you didn't had anything on you...but told you that you were lying...how would you feel as you struggle to get the knife away from you...how would you feel that you somehow manage to cause the man stab himself with his own knife, your heart beating like a drum not letting you hear yourself think as you grab the knife from the man's torso and start stabbing and stabbing and stabbing until he stopped twitching and the life from his eyes fades away, reality hits you like a brick wall as you realized that you killed a living person, your guilt haunting you on what you've done it starts to grow into paranoia making you think that every survivor come across will kill you and steal your stuff! But I get it keep on blaming me for what just happened... It will only just pile up with the rest of the things that will haunt me day after day for my miserable fucking life. So are you gonna keep talking shit that will haunt me, Takashi or are we gonna hunt the bastard who did all this?"_

With that said, everyone was surprised at what Alex been through...especially Takashi.

 _"You two done yet are?" Asked Wesley. "Because we need to come for them before they come for us. Alex you're with me, rest of you stay here and take out any assholes that tries to escape and also 'them' that you encounter."_

 _"Just two?" Asked Saya._

 _"Hey...I don't want the whole group getting into danger in the forest. So yes only two. Me and Alex."_

Before Wesley, Alex and Takashi could head out, Saeko came up to Wesley with a worry look on her face.

 _"Are you sure about not letting me come with you?" Asked Saeko. "You're still injured."_

 _"I'll be fine." Said Wesley. "Trust me. You have to stay and watch the others."_

Saeko then gave out a sigh of defeat and pulled Wesley to hers with one hand gripping his collar shirt and she then gave him a quick kiss and pulled away from him.

 _"Be careful." Said Saeko._

 _"I will."_ _Said Wesley. "I'll be back."_

Alex and Wesley started running back to the forest to finish off the Yakuza and Bob.

* * *

Wesley and Alex were moving through the forest cautiously and tactically. They were passing the dead of undead and dead Yakuza who are gonna turn soon but Alex and Wesley stopped it from happening when they put a bullet in each of their heads so they won't turn.

 _"Just curious...you sure you want to end all this with me?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Hell fucking yes!" Said Alex._

 _"Alright...from what this motherfucker has done...this is considered 10 years in the making."_

Soon the two started to hear footsteps around them.

 _"Shus." Hushes Wesley with a halt hand signal. "You heard that?"_

 _"Yeah...I heard–"_

A fist has strucked the back of Alex's head knocking him out. It was Bob he snucked up behind Alex that rendering him unconscious. Wesley turns around and tries to shoot Bob but he disarmed Wesley from his Type 56 and upper cut him. Bob dropped the rifle and walk up to Wesley with a boxing stance and Wesley got into his fighting stance after recovering from that uppercut. Bob then start off throw some punches at Wesley but Wesley started dodging and blocking and manage to counter him by punching his waist to the face. Wesley then did a tree kick to the face. Wesley was using his Taekwondo skills against Bob. While stunned Wesley then made a superman punch on Bob to the face and made him fell to the ground. Bob then came back to from his stun and got back up and went back to his fighting stance. Wesley tries to give Bob a roundhouse kick to waist but Bob caught it and slam his elbow to his leg. Wesley yelled in pain and then Bob had the strength to spin and threw Wesley to a tree and his back meet it and Wesley yelled in pain. Wesley then feel to the ground and was feeling at of pain his back and his leg and was having a hard getting up. Bob then came up to him and grabbed Wesley's neck with one hand and slammed him to a tree and started squeezing Wesley's neck with both of his hands and Wesley couldn't breathes. Bob was using all his strength to chock the life out of Wesley. Wesley then managed to punch Bob in the face and got him off of him. Wesley rolled over and starts to cough and gasp for air. Then suddenly, Wesley was then kicked in the stomach by Bob and then kick him over to face the sky. Bob then got on top of Wesley and start to beat the living hell out of Wesley with his right hand. Giving him bruises and cuts on his face. He was getting a bad bruise on his left eye. He then stops and uses his thumb to pressed down on his bullet wound, making Wesley scream loudly in pain. Wesley was in tears while screaming in pain and Bob had his evil smile on his face and teeth gritted...he was enjoying hurting his wound.

 _"HAVING FUN YET, BOY?!" Asked Bob while putting pressure on Wesley's gunshot wound._

While pressing on Wesley's wound, some blood was pouring out. Bob then stops and stood up off Wesley and place his foot on top of Wesley's chest with his evil smile on his face.

 _"You fought well, boy." Said Bob. "Fight like a soldier...must have military family who trained you...hell you could have been one of us...we could have let you kill all of your friends for initiation...they must be slowing you down...and almost got you killed."_

 _"F-F-Fuck y-you!" Said Wesley._

 _"Damn shame...sorry that this had to end this way kid."_

Bob then pulls out his S&W Model 327 Performance Center R8 and points it at Wesley. Wesley was showing no fear and just stared at Bob who still have his evil look on his face.

 _"Better not miss, you piece of shit." Said Wesley._

 _"Don't worry...I won't." Said Bob._

When Bob was about to pull the trigger to execute, Wesley. Out of no where, Alex came up to Bob from behind and stabs him in the back with a knife. As he struggles to get the knife off his back, Alex started speaking to him.

 _"That's for my mom!"_

Alex then pulls out a pistol and proceeds to put two bullets in each kneecap making bob's leg unfunction and fall flat on the ground and grunt in pain.

"That's for the innocent people that were killed at Saya's house caused by you and the other for killing Zeke!" Said Alex as he walk towards him.  
Bob's reaches for his Magnum but Alex shot his palm before he could reach it

 _"Eenie" Alex moves his gun to Bob's palm and shoots it, "Meenie" as Alex had finally reached Bob he grabbed the knife out of his back making Bob scream, "Miney" when Bob shifted his back to see Alex he was greeted by his knife, "Mo... And I just caught the tiger by its toe"_

Bob looked at the knife realizing that the knife belonged to someone he knows

 _"I–is that–"_

 _"Your brother's knife? Yes yes it is, to be honest I forgot I had the thing in my pocket it's so damn ironic being stab by something that belonged to your brother." Said Alex as he takes off his red bandana and puts it back in his hoodie pocket_

 _"Now then you have something that belongs to me." Said Alex as he_ grabbed the skull bandana that Bob had under his neck and puts it back on making Alex look the same as before then he proceeds to punch Bob in the face making him spit blood and a couple of his teeth out and then have the knife to his neck but hesitated.  
 _"What are you waiting for?!" Said Bob. "Kill me already!"_  
As the knife gets closer and closer to his neck, Alex puts the knife back into his pocket and spoke to him and backed away from him.  
 _"You know what...No." Said Alex. "You betrayed your country...you got my mother killed...you're responsible for the innocent number of people back at the Takagi Estate...and you murdered a little girl's puppy, Zeke. So you know what...me killing you is just me giving you mercy to escape your troubles! So now I have a change in plans...you suffer in the suicide forest, bitch."_  
 _"Suffer? How are you gonna make me suffer?" Asked Bob the butcher._  
 _"Don't know...how about you asked those hungry gents about that?"_  
 _"Wait wha–"_

Bob was then cut off when two undead started eating him. Two of 'them began to devour Bob alive making him scream in agonizing pain until his voice faded away. Alex then picks up Wesley off the ground and started carrying his arm around him helping him walk since he was beaten badly. Wesley and Alex walked away leaving 'Them' to eat the corpse of Bob The Butcher. Wesley and Alex were walking through the forest to leave. Wesley is still grunting and limping because of the pain he'd suffered by Bob and Alex is doing his best to make sure that he won't fall and hurt himself. Also there was something that got Alex concerned.

 _"Wesley...could you tell me about yourself?" Asked Alex._

 _"Y-You tell me about you first." Said Wesley._

 _"Well...I wasn't like this you know. Back during my childhood when my mother was still alive...I was just your average happy kid, mom bakes me fresh cookies and my dad telling crappy yet funny jokes on your birthday. As she left for war...she promised me that she would return back home for Christmas. Three months went by...a couple of military officials walked up towards our door step...They told us that she and her squadron died ambushed by the enemy...They also said that the only thing they were able to retrieve was her skull bandana. The news had hit my dad very hard but I took the most damage from it...I weept for days holding on to her mask soon after I started wearing that bandana with me everywhere I go. Me and dad did our best to recover but now that mom's gone...he would work three jobs leaving no time to spend with me. Months went by and I was beginning to change and start becoming the person you see today. Fast forward to the day of the Apocalypse...everything went to hell as the classmates I knew were being eating alive by the undead...my two best friends Albert and Georgie distracted the undead letting me to escape but before they gave me something to remember them by. Albert gave me his sunglasses and Georgie gave me his lucky red bandana. Hours had past since I escaped from that Museum of the dead Bob's brother jumped at me at knife point trying to kill me...*Heh* even thinking about what I've done still haunts me I still don't know why I carried that knife of his. Anyways since that I started to have paranoia then it went away when I met you guys and I think that much covers it."_

 _"Wow...mine isn't even that bad. I kind of have a good life. When I meant by kind of, I mean my parents were divorced and my ex cheated on me."_

 _"Why come here?"_

 _"I was the new student of Fujima High School and want to be with my friends and my dad...and even want spend time with Rika. When all this happened, I killed my best friend who turned, a young girl who goes to the school who was about to be turned and became a real asshole."_

 _"Wow man...that's though."_

 _"Yeah...just realized that the zombie apocalypse change you. And you wanna know something?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"That we are totally the same you and I."_

* * *

Back to the group outside of the forest, the group were still waiting on Wesley and Alex to return and all of them were worried about them...especially Saeko. Saeko was remembering all the sacrifices Wesley did. The school, at Rika and Shizuka's apartment, when they were trapped in the town, when they were alone together and when they were at the Takagi Estate. Saeko was feeling much worried about him and hope that he doesn't get himself hurt nor killed.

 _"We need to go back and get them." Said Takashi._

 _"Wesley told us to stay here." Said Kohta. "He doesn't want us to-"_

 _"We have no fucking idea what's going on in there...except for the undead filling up the forest killing anyone alive. Wesley and Alex are probably lost, trapped, hurt...or maybe dead. We need to go."_

 _"Man...I wonder how Alice is doing." Said Kohta as he, Saya and Rei are looking at Shizuka, Touji and Alice._

Touji and Shizuka was burying Zeke's body into the hole, while they are finish, Alice put a cross over the dirt, after that, she then kneel and holding Zeke's collar, praying, after she done praying, she heard a faint sound, she heard a dog barking, she look up and see Zeke in his spirit form, she felt tears coming out of her eyes and she then felt two hands are on hers shoulders, she turn and see Touji and Shizuka, she hugged them, for a while until it's a time to go back to the others.

 _"_ Watashitachi wa kare no koto o wasureru koto wa kesshite naidarou. _(We'll never forget about him.)" Said Touji in Japanese._  
Alice nodded and started to leave and walk back to the group. Alice briefly stopped and touched her face.  
 _"_ Machigatte nanika, Arisu? _(Something wrong, Alice?)" touji asked._  
 _"_ Watashi no hoho ni sasa. _(My cheek stings.)" Alice said as they walked off. "_ Shikashi, sore wa hontōni itai riyū o watashi wa shirimasen _(I don't know why but it really hurts.)"_

 _"_ Mā... _(Well...)" Touji nervously said while scratching the back of his head._

Shizuka look away nervously as well. Then suddenly the group heard movement in the forest and readied their weapons but then lowered them when they see Wesley and Alex walking to the group and gave out a sigh of relief, but were shock to see Wesley badly beaten.

 _"Oh God." Said Saeko when she noticed that Wesley is hurt._

Saeko rush over to Wesley to check on him and she was shocked to see the bruises and cuts on Wesley's face. Saeko couldn't believe that he was hurt badly. The group then hears more scream in pains in the forest. The Yakuza clan being eaten alive by **'Them'**. The forest was being filled with 'Them' and there was defiantly no escape for the Yakuza.

 _"Lets get the Fuck out of here." Said Wesley. "Before it gets dark."_

They then walked up to a bus (the same bus that the Yakuza drove the group here and somehow the Yakuza got it working from the EMP.), they got in, Touji start the bus with the keys that the Yakuza were dumb enough to leave inside and starts to drive away from the area.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and I like to thank Dark and Phoenix for helping me out. Also just to remind you guys that this season is gonna be longer. A lot longer than the first season and new OCs from other authors. There will be a lot of references from The Walking Dead and other zombie movies and shows or others. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 3: Taiei Shopping Town

**(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

 **(The next day)**

The group were sleeping in a small motel for the night because they were traveling from the to the Tokonosu City to get to the mall. In a room, Takashi and Rei are sleeping together peacefully until Takashi woke up first. He opens his eyes, looking around his surrounding and lifts his body up and noticed Rei's arm is wrapped around his waist. Takashi gently moved her arm off him and turned his body to the edge of the bed with a yawn and a sigh. He couldn't stop thinking about what he has been through, Seeing his best friend turned and killed, his parents are dead and getting captured by the Yakuza and almost died.

 _"Takashi?"_

Takashi turns around and see Rei awake and looking at him.

 _"Hey." Said Takashi._

 _"Mourning." Said Rei._

 _"Mourning. How did you sleep?"_

 _"I slept alright. You?"_

 _"Well...I'm doing alright for now."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Just...a little scared you know...not only did we lost our parents...we almost died at the Aokigahara. It could have been one of us that Yakuza asshole could have chose. But he chose a puppy which is sick. I was even more scared that I though he was about to kill Alice. Look like...the world is changing the living...turning them into monster."_

Rei was scared of what Takashi said and starts to hug Takashi and leaned her head on him and spoke.

 _"Takashi...you're not a monster...I'm not a monster nor are the others. Yes people change and we'll take care of it together. I just want you to be alright."_

 _"Rei...I love you." Said Takashi._

 _"And I love you, Takashi." Rei replied_

* * *

 **(An Hour later)**

The group are now at a abandon diner that is next to the motel. Saeko cooked food for the group to eat.

 _"Wesley dude...you have the best girlfriend ever." Said Alex. "I'm mean not only is she a samurai, but she can fucking cook."_

 _"Yeah I know...that's one of the reason why I love her." Said Wesley._

 _"I love you too Wesley." Said Saeko._

Nurse Shizuka was checking on Wesley's wounds from the fight between him and Bob the Butcher. Shizuka was just rubbing hot water on his wounds...especially Wesley's bullet wound, washing off the blood because the motel doesn't have any medical kit but want to try to make sure that his wounds wont be painful and trying to not get his bullet wound infected. It was hurting Wesley a little.

 _"We should be able to find some first aid kit at the mall." Said Shizuka. "The wound where you got shot looks pretty bad and it is getting infected, but these painkillers will help stop the pain."_

 _"Few more miles until we reach the mall."_

 _"Then we should get moving then." Said Wesley._

 _"You sure we can't stay here?" Asked Alex. "Because I mean..."_

 _"No...we need that mall. It a great idea you brought that up. That mall will have great supplies and we can be safe there."_

 _"Wesley got a point." Said Saya. "I been to Taiei Shopping Town before. It is a safe place to go and a lot of supplies."_

 _"And it's better go because there are probably people that needs help over there." Said Kohta._

 _"Or people who may want to kill us." Said Takashi. "I'm kind of thinking we should stay here."_

 _"Takashi...we only have food for two days and it will not be enough." Said Wesley. "So we need to go to the mall. But Takashi right...we may not know who these people in the mall so we don't trust them. They need to do something to earn our trust. Also if they do something very stupid, they're gonna be fucking with the wrong people...and we're gonna kill them."_

* * *

 **(Few Hours later)**

The group have made it to the city and got to a big building. The bus parked at the parking lot next to the building. The group then got out of the bus and saw the building.

 _"We made it. Taiei Shopping Town." Said Saeko introducing the mall._

 _"Man this mall is bigger as I remembered." Said Alex._

 _"Yeah it's a very big mall." Said Takashi. "Anyways about what happened back at the forest–"_  
 _"Dude I get it...you were extremely pissed off about me...there's no need for you to apologize."_  
 _"Still dude...I can't stop from wondering about what you said about all those thing that are haunting you day to day."_  
 _"Those? Well buddy if you had a shitty-life like mine...well it will take a a long time getting used to them."_

A couple of steps to the mall, there was a loud bang and a flash from the upper level next to a window and a bullet started flying to the group but missed them and hit the ground.

 _"TAKE COVER!" Yelled Wesley._

Wesley and the group reacted fast took cover behind the cars that were close to the shopping mall building. They kept their heads down so they won't get shot. Then suddenly

 _"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Said the male shooter in the mall._

 _"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Yelled Alex._

 _"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"_

 _"AND I SAID FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Alex repeated while flipping his middle finger at the shooter and then put his hand down quickly._

 _"GET LOST YOU FUCKING BANDITS!"_

Alex then got pissed off at the shooter's comment.

 _"HEY MOTHERFUCKER! I AIN'T A GODDAMN BANDIT! NOR ARE MY FRIENDS! WE ARE REALLY NOT IN A GOOD FUCKING MOOD RIGHT NOW! SO YOU EITHER STOP SHOOTING AT US AND LET US IN OR WE CAN JUST LEAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE, BITCH!"_

 _"BITCH?! BITCH?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF SNIPER RIFLE I HAVE RIGHT NOW?! I'M CARRYING A BARRETT M99, MOTHERFUCKER!"_

With that said, Wesley and Kohta got a scared about the gun that the shooter is carrying.

 _"Aw man he got a 50 caliber sniper rifle and the bullets are possibly armored pierced." Said Kohta._

 _"No fucking shit dude." Said Wesley and then turns to Alex. "Alex stop pissing the dude off."_

 _"He was pissing me off." Said Alex._

 _"Quit acting like a freaking brat. Alice is 7 years old and she doesn't even act like that."_

 _"Fuck you, dude."_

 _"Just shut up and let me do the talking before you get us all killed."_

Wesley then put down his Type-56 and raised both of his hands.

 _"Look...let just all calm down alright?! We're not bandits! Just survivors!"_

Then there a pause for a few seconds and then

 _"Infected?! Are you infected?!" Asked the shooter._

 _"No!" Said Wesley. "But you may have drawn some infected to us because of that gun of yours!"_

There was then another pause for a few longer seconds and then

 _"Alright come on in!" said the shooter._

The group were relieved that the shooter allowed the group to enter the mall except for Takashi.

 _"Bullshit that he gonna just let us walk on inside the mall." Said Takashi. "Probably a trap."_

 _"He was most likely trying to defend himself." Said Saya._

 _"How do we know that?"_

 _"We don't." Said Wesley. "If something happens...we'll take care of it. Touji you stay close to Shizuka and Alice and keep both of them safe."_

 _"Got it." Said Touji._

When the group enters the mall and were scanning the area, six people walks up to the group. Three men are in their twenties, two are Caucasian and one is Asian and they are wearing all black clothing and wearing tactical vests, one woman is not yet in her twenties, have short brown hair, a-cups breast and she is wearing a police uniform and then there are two young boy and girl, both of them are in their high school age, one is wearing a Black long sleeve shirt and black pants and black boots, brown short hair and carrying two twin swords behind his back, the girl next to him has long brown hair, b-cups breasts, is wearing green short sleeve shirt, blue short pants and tennis shoes, carrying a Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow.

 _"Damn kid." Said the unknown man. "Who the asshole that kicked your ass?"_

 _"Don't worry about him...he's dead in the suicide forest." Said Wesley._

 _"Well damn. But anyway I'm John Phoenix, Captain of the United States Marine Corp SOG-958491949533. My job is to keep all of you lucky guys and gals safe. These are my lieutenants. Paul Marsh and the one who were shooting at you Josh Kwan."_

 _"My bad about shooting at you guys and my behavior." Said the Asian American Male Marine. "We got shot at before and I thought you guys were bandits...especially you."_

 _"Fuck you." Said Alex as he gave Lieutenant Kwan the middle finger._

 _"I'm Officer Asami Nakaoka of the Tokonosu Higashi Police Station's traffic department." Said the young woman wearing a police uniform._

 _"I'm Mako." Said a young man with the twin swords being carried on his back. "And this is my girlfriend, Ren."_

 _"H-Hi." Said Ren nervously._

 _"Hey I know you, Mako." Said Rei. "You were in Saeko and my martial arts class."_

 _"Yeah and I was the one who got my ass kicked by both of you." Said Mako with a chuckle._

 _"So how did you two got here?" Asked Saeko._ _"Well it wasn't just us who got out. There was Takuzo and his girlfriend and were a couple and students from Mr. Shido class including Mr. Shido. When us and Takuzo and his girlfriend tried to get to the bus but Mr. Shido left without us. We then had to walk on foot but at night...Takuzo and his girlfriend were killed and we were getting trapped in a horde but these marines saved us from **'them'** and took us here. How about you guys?"_

 _"Let's just say that we been through hell." Said Wesley._

 _"And you are?"_

 _"Wait you were that kid in the school." Said Ren._

 _"Yeah I'm the new student." Said Wesley. "Got transferred from Los Angeles."_

 _"Oh...but seriously...who really did do this to you?"_

 _"It's a long story but I'll be fine. Just need medicine and first aid kit. So are there more people here."_

 _"There were until they decided to leave." Said Lieutenant Kwan. "They think that this mall wasn't going to be safe."_

 _"Me and my team decided to go with them while the other stayed." Said Captain Phoenix. "When it hit the night...they got slaughtered and we had to go back and stayed at the mall. Now...since you all are here, you can stay...but I need some of you guys have to do runs. When I meant by that, we all need to get more supplies because we were about to run out of food and supplies."_

 _"Sure." Said Wesley. "Just don't screw with us."_

 _"Deal kid. Alright we need some more supplies so I'll be taking my guys to do a run we should be back before sun down._ *John gives wesley a hardened radio* _If not ill call saying that we'll be back by morning."_

 _"Ok be careful and stay frosty."_

 _"Always. We're marines."_

Wesley gave John a nod and walks away along with the group and the two former students of Fujimi Academy. Asami walks up to John and spoke to him.

 _"John what do you see in that kid?"_

 _"Honestly Asami, I kind of see myself in that kid...he will have to make hard choices I just hope he makes the right ones." Said John._

 _"Are you sure you're gonna be alright out there. It may get worst."_

 _"Asami...I'll be fine. We'll be back tonight or in the mourning."_

* * *

 **(Hours later)**

Touji, Shizuka and Alice are staying in a restaurant of the mall. Touji stared at his wife while she cooking in the kitchen, a small smile playing on his lips. Shizuka turned around and gave him a hard stare upon noticing his constant staring.

 _"What?" she asked irritably._

 _"Oh, nothing." He responded. She didn't buy it._

 _"I demand to know the reason for your constant staring this instant, Touji Nakamura!" she commanded sternly._

 _"You look really beautiful today." Touji told her, simply._

 _"I didn't do anything different today." She said back, "So what makes you think I look so beautiful today?" she asked, almost sarcastically._

 _"That's true," he agreed, "But I've always thought you were beautiful."_

 _"You didn't answer my question." Shizuka snapped._

 _"The reason you look so stunning today is," he paused, irritating her, "you're showing."_

His wife blushed slightly and looked down at her abdomen. She glared at him slightly,

 _"I'm already self-conscious enough without you pointing that out."_

 _"What are you so self-conscious about?" he asked curiously._

He had never known her to be self-conscious. Shizuka gave an annoyed sigh.

 _"I'm just self-conscious right now okay." She told him, annoyed, before turning away from him, muttering something he couldn't hear._

Touji looked at the weapons from roaming in the mall with kohta. He studied them so intently that he wasn't paying attention to his wife beginning to speak to him. Shizuka came up and smacked her husband in the head, getting his attention.

Touji rubbed the back of his head, _"Hey, what was that for?"_

 _"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying." She told him, "Don't you still care about me?"_

Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to have a mood swing. The detective got up and put his arms around his wife.

 _"Honey…" he started, "I'm sorry. I was wrapped up about the weapons. I didn't hear you." He apologized in a soft tone and leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she stopped him._

 _"Why do you always look at them?" she demanded._

 _"I don't always look at them. I was looking at you a few minutes ago, but you got mad that I was."_

 _"So you ignore me instead?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks._

 _"I wasn't trying to ignore you." He told her gently, placing his lips at her temple. "I'm sorry." He repeated, brushing his hands against her cheeks, drying them of tears._

 _"Why are you so…so…so nice to me?" she asked him quietly, pulling away from him and his sweetness._

Touji just put his arms around her gently again and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her stomach. He tenderly kissed her forehead and rubbed her back a little.

 _"I love you." He told her simply. Shizuka laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her head against his neck._

 _"I love the way you say that." She whispered, her hot breath tickling his skin. "I love you, too."_

Touji put his head on top of hers, nuzzling a little back.

 _"I won't work on the weapons again, okay?"_

 _"Okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just nervous about us becoming parents and raising a kid in this world we're living. I'm worried."_

 _"It's all right." He responded. "I'm a little worried too."_

 _"And I feel so out of place again."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I keep getting stares and I feel so…so…so different."_

 _"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'm positive those stares aren't the same as before. I think most are just staring at you, thinking how lucky you are."_

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"I'm sure." He kissed her forehead again, "I bet all of the women that look at you are jealous because you're so lucky to be expectant. When someone stares at you, just feel like you're the luckiest woman out there."_

 _"I hate it when you're right." She commented, "But I also love it."_

 _"Instead of feeling self-conscious, feel beautiful." He told her._

 _"I'll try, Touji." shizuka responded, "I love you."_

 _"And I love you, Shizuka." Touji repeated._

 _"Only a couple more months." She said._

 _"Only a couple more months." He repeated her words._

Shizuka broke away from him and returned to her cooking. Touji kept his promise and didn't look at the weapons; he just put them up in the bag.

 _"I'll be right back, honey." He told her, "I'm going to put them away, all right?"_

 _"All right." She responded as he left the room._

She noticed of the little pink-haired girl hasn't said anything ever since they left the forest. She turn off the oven and sat down next to Alice.

 _"_ Arisu wa, nani ga machigatte imasu ka. _(Alice, what's wrong?)"_  
Alice didn't said anything except muttered.  
"Watashi wa jū o motte iru to omoimasu. _(I want to have a gun.)_ " she muttered but the blonde nurse heard what she said but didn't want to believe it.

"Nani? _(What?)_ "

" _Watashi wa jū o motte iru to omoimasu._ (I want to have a gun.)" Alice repeated again.  
The blond nurse shocked to hear a sweet little girl wanted a gun, she didn't know what to say about it. Until Touji came back a see his girls, sitting and talking.

 _"Hey is everything ok?"_  
The girls didn't say anything until Shizuka was responded.  
 _"Alice want to have a gun."_  
Touji look at his wife then look at little pink-haired girl who was just sitting avoid their stares.  
"Arisu, koreha hontōdesuka? Anata ga satsuei suru hōhō o gakushū shitaidesu ka? (Alice, is this true? You want to learn how to shoot?)" Touji said.  
Pink-haired girl nodded.  
Both touji and shizuka stare at each other and focus on alice.  
"Naze Arisu? _(Why Alice?)_ "  
Alice tried not cry but tears was already hit her face.

"Watashi mo kimitachi o ushinaitakunainode, watashi wa, watashi ga shiyō suru hōhō o gakushū sa sete kudasai watashi ni saiaida hito o ushinaitakunai, watashi wa sudeni watashi no okāsan to watashinochichi o ushinatta, soshite ima watashi wa sudeni jīku o ushinaimashita jū wa, watashi wa, watashi o aishi mono o onegai shi hogo suru koto ga dekimasu! _(Because, I don't want to lose you guys too, I already lost my mom and my dad, and now I already lost Zeke, I don't want to lose anyone who's dearest to me, please let me learn how to use a gun, so I can protect the ones who love me, please!)_ "

Alice cry so hard, Shizuka grab Alice and hug her, while stroking her hair. Touji saw this, and need to tell about this to the others.

"Dono yō ni kono Arisu, ashita wa yaku u~ezurī to hokanohito ga koko ni iru toki, watashitachiha, anata wa daijōbu, jū o motte iru koto ni tsuite hanashimashou ka? _(How about this Alice, tomorrow when Wesley and the others are here, we'll talk about you having a gun, okay?)_ "

Alice nodded and not wanting to leave Shizuka side.

* * *

 **(Hours later)**

It is now nighttime and the dead have changed and went off crazy but luckily haven't ran up to the mall. In the pharmacy of the mall, Wesley, now wearing a black tank top that shows his bullet wound with out the bandage was sitting on top of the counter, being patient waiting on his girlfriend, Saeko, who is looking for first-aid kit for him, after getting shot by one of the bandits and bob. He stopped his thought and notice of purple-haired girl was holding a small cloth and bottle that contain alcohol.  
 _"Sorry for taking too long." saeko said as she dip the cloth of liquid._  
 _"Its ok, I was thinking." Wesley replied._

As he felt the sting of alcohol on his wounds on his face.  
 _"OW!"_  
 _"Hold still, if you keep moving, its gonna hurt more." she explain as she tried her best of cleaning the wound._  
 _"Sorry, but its hurts." Wesley whined._

Saeko giggle at his whining. As Saeko continued wiping off the wounds, she removes Wesley's shirt and having very close look at his wounds on his body. Despite of his gunshot wound, she was looking at his other wounds where he was beaten. She was shocked at the bad bruises on Wesley's body. Wesley noticed at her stare of his wounds, he simply put his hand on top of hers. Saeko stopped and look at her boyfriend.  
 _"Saeko, its ok, I'm ok really, nothing is gonna happ-."_

Wesley was then cut off when, Saeko slapped at him, Wesley shocked and touch his redded cheek, and seeing Saeko is crying in tears.  
 _"How...how can you said that?!" asked Saeko. "You got shot I understand but this...who knows it should be me instead of you! But no...you keep gonna sacrifice yourself like its should be you!"_

Saeko turns away. Wesley then hears sobs from Saeko. Wesley gave out a sigh and walked up to her.

 _"Saeko...I know you have been worried about me...the reason why I putting my life on the line because I want to make sure that all of you are safe...I can't let any of you die...you are all like family to me...my parents are probably dead but you all are what's left...I may have failed to keep Zeke safe but I'm sure as hell gonna keep you and the others safe."_

Saeko was in tears while listening to what Wesley said to her. Saeko then turns around, starts to pull Wesley's face to hers and pressed her lips on to his, kissing him. Wesley started to move his hands down to Saeko's waist. While giving each other French kisses, Wesley grabs Saeko's butt with both of his hands and lifted her up and Wesley started walking while carrying and kissing her and then they both are now on the floor on their mattress while Wesley was on top of Saeko. Saeko starts to work on Wesley's pants and Wesley starts to work on Saeko's school shirt. Wesley ripped Saeko's buttoned school shirt and her black bra and started massaging her breast with both of his hands, giving Saeko a soft light moan and Saeko managed to remove Wesley's pants and revealed his manhood and she starts to massage it for erection which was giving Wesley a soft moan. After the erection massage, Saeko laid down on her back, removed her panties and spread her legs, revealing her womanhood to Wesley. Wesley came to Saeko and was about to insert his manhood inside Saeko but stopped and look at Saeko with a concerned look on his face. Saeko nods to Wesley, giving him permission to continue. Wesley slowly inserts his manhood inside Saeko and Saeko was giving out a moan. Wesley then starts to thrust back and forth. Saeko was blushing madly whiles Wesley was thrusting her. Both of them were moan softly and Wesley thrust was building up. Saeko never felt anything like this before but was feeling like a Goddess. Wesley haven't felt like this either. Few minutes later, Wesley let out a small grunt as he began to climax inside of Saeko. Saeko was climaxing as well and was giving out a medium moan. They were doing it together. After that, Both of them are letting out exhausted breathing, they're covered in sweat and were looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Saeko was shedding some tears but Wesley uses his thumbs to wipe them and Wesley kissed her on her forehead. Then both of them started laughing softly and then did a quick passionate kiss and look back at each other.

 _"I love you." Said Wesley._

 _"I love you, too." Said Saeko. "Please promise me...promise me that you'll be careful."_

 _"Saeko...I will always try to be careful."_

Wesley then kiss Saeko on the lips before both of them could drift to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. The lemon is mine and it is my first time doing one. It's mostly romantic kind of lemon than the porno kind of lemon. Also the OCs, The marine leader OC from** **LTBECK** **, the two former students of Fujimi Academy OC from WaterBendingQueen88 and the two marines are from me. Forgive me for the mistakes and I want to thank DarkMaster, Ph0enix, LTBECK and WaterBendingQueen for helping. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Great Day

On the next morning outside, the three marines are walking back to the mall while checking they're surrounding to make sure that there are not any bandits nor 'them' coming at them with a surprise. Phoenix is still have his G-36 w/ Acog, detachable suppressor, ir laser, M-203, AA-12 w/ frag rounds, Kwan has his Berretta, M4A1 fitted with ACOG Scope and Paul has his G36C fitted with ACOG Scope and his Berretta.

 _"Hey Captain." Paul called._

 _"What is it Marsh?" Question John._

 _"I got a situation."_

 _"Is it critical?"_

 _"Negative."_

 _"Then take it to Kwan."_

 _"Roger that. Kwan?"_

 _"Yeah, Yeah I hear you, Marsh what is it?" Asked Josh._

 _"Chafed."_

 _"Uh...did you say chafed Paul?"_

 _"Yeah, a local airborne insurgency has infiltrated the US zone designated as my pants."_

The two stops walking and Josh gave Paul a 'Really?' glare and Paul just gave out a chuckle.

 _"Seriously, Paul?" Asked Kwan._

 _"Dude I'm bored." Said Marsh. "I had to."_

 _"Hey guys pick up the pace." Said Phoenix. "We have to meet up with the others to let them know that we're not dead."_

 _"You trust them?" Asked Kwan._

 _"Of course. They've done nothing to piss me off."_

 _"Yeah but I'm still on that skull kid's ass. I was about to blow his fucking brains out with my Barrett."_

Kwan took a few steps but then stops walking and then turns around, having a feeling like something is off. Captain Phoenix then noticed that there was something was bothering Lieutenant Kwan.

 _"Hey Kwan you see something?" Asked Captain Phoenix._

 _"I though someone was watching us...but must be noting." Said Lieutenant Kwan as he starts to walk off._

The two then start to caught up with Lieutenant Marsh and continue walking to the mall. But Kwan was right...someone was watching the marines.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

In the pharmacy store of the mall, are Wesley and Saeko cuddling together while sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Saeko then slowly starts to awake. When her eyes are fully opened, she lifts her full body up and gave out a yawn. She then looks down at Wesley, who is still sleeping, smiles and leans her head down and gave Wesley a kiss to the cheek. She gets up from the mattress, put on her undies and bra and walks off to the restroom but before she went to the restroom, she sees boxes of pregnancy test. She took one of them and brought it with her in the restroom

She then starts to test on herself. After that, the stick shows a plus sign...meaning she's pregnant. Saeko was shocked that she's pregnant. She started to shed some tears but she was doing her best not to cry.

 _"Saeko?!"_

Saeko then noticed that Wesley is awake and started calling her name, looking for her. She wipes her tears and started talking to him.

 _"I'm in the restroom!"_

 _"Oh okay!" Said Wesley. "I'm about to go get some more clothes and something to eat. You want me to bring you something to eat and wear?!"_

 _"Uh...umm..."_

 _"Hey Saeko are you alright?"_

 _"Oh yeah I'm fine. "_

 _"Oh alright then. You want me to bring you something to eat because I'm about "_

* * *

Wesley is at a clothing store, changing into new clothes and getting some new clothes for Saeko. He is now wearing a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He then look into a wall mirror look directly to himself in his reflection. Looking how nice he is in his new attire. Then suddenly...he starts to drift off looking at his past, started somewhere before the outbreak and to the things he been

 _"Hey."_

Wesley turns around and sees Mako.

 _"Oh hey." Wesley greeted. "Mako right?"_

 _"Yeah. It is." Said Mako._

 _"Yeah I'm good...just remembering some shit I been through."_

 _"Oh. Just curious...are you and Saeko?"_

 _"Yeah we are."_

 _"Oh nice. So how did you two meet?"_

 _"On my first day of school, we bumped into each other then our love grew during the apocalypse."_

 _"Oh wow."_

 _"Yeah. So how about you and your girl?"_

 _"Well we been friends since we were kids and started dating when we got older."_

 _"Oh cool."_

 _"Yeah. By the way, I got you these. One for you and one for Saeko."_

Mako gave Wesley two small boxes of Asian food.

 _"Oh thanks man." Said Wesley._

 _"No problem. I'm just bringing food to everyone. Well I better go to my girl before she get upset that I'm gone."_

 _"Alright thanks a lot."_

 _"No problem."_

Mako then walks away from the clothing store. Wesley didn't see any problems with Mako and believed that he's trust worthy...for now.

* * *

A hour later, Wesley is now in a guns and ammunition store of the mall with Takashi, Kohta and Alex. They are getting new weapons. Takashi, now wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, new weapon of choice is a Kel-Tec KSG fitted with a angled foregrip. Kohta who is now wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, black pants and sneakers, is carrying a Heckler Koch HK417 with "16 barrel, a Magpul MOE retractable stocks, suppressors, and an Elcan scope with night vision and for Alex who is now wearing a thumb hole jacket with white stripes that runs down the sleeves skull patch, star patch and a Anarchist "A" patch and blue jeans and new sneakers and his weapons of choice is still his AK–47 but fitted with a suppressor and now carving his initials on the stock of his rifle with his knife and for Wesley, his weapons of choice are now a AR-15 type rifle fitted with a rifle scope, suppressor, Magpul Two-Piece stock, Magpul magazine and a suppressor and his sidearm is a Springfield Armory TRP Operator and found himself a Blackhawk Tactical Serpa Holster to hold his side arm. Wesley was a little surprised that this mall sell US military guns and gears, even gears and gun in a mall especially Alex.

 _"Wow...didn't know this malls have a store like this." Said Alex._

 _"Yeah. Which some people only want to come to this mall for this store." Said Kohta as he chambers his new rifle._

Touji then came up to the group and they were surprise of what he is wearing. He is now wearing black long sleeve shirt and tactical load bearing vest, Military Fatigues, Drop Leg Platform Thigh Gun Holster, Forced Entry Side Zip 8 Tactical Boot. Touji is also carrying an M14 Carbine fitted with EOTech, his secondary are a Sig Sauer P226r and a Smith & Wesson model 629.

 _"Wow dude. You now look like you're in special ops than a detective." Said Wesley._

 _"Yeah I know." Said Touji. "But listen...could I have you guy with me? There's something that I need to tell you."_

* * *

The group are now gathered together in the restaurant. Shizuka is now wearing a TopShop Moto Fitted Western Shirt, MAJESTIC Biscuit Tank Top, Chocolate Brown Leather Belt with Beige Cross Stitch, ANINE BING Ripped Jeans in Washed Blue, Circus by Sam Edelman Women's Griffin and has a British Web Backpack - Uncle Sams Army Navy and also has a Black UTG Left Thigh Pistol Holster that holds her sidearm, Alice is now wearing Isabel Marant Stef leather and suede belt, Boohoo Kayla Knot Front Jersey Crop, PRADA Backpack, Converse CHUCK TAYLOR ALL STAR HIGH, Black Heavily Ripped Skinny Jeans, maurices Dark Wash Denim Jacket and has a Benchmade Barage 580 Pocket Knife. Rei is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, tan shorts and sneakers and her weapons of choice is a Type 56 fitted with a rifle scope and a bayonet and as for Saya, she is wearing a brown short sleeve shirt, shorts and has a shoulder holster that holds a Tokyo Marui Desert Warrior 4.3 and her other weapons of choice is a L85A1 fitted with a ACOG scope and suppressor.

 _"So, Touji, Shizuka, you and Alice okay?" Asked Wesley._  
They haven't respond that is until.  
 _"Uh...guys, we want to say something." Touji said it in a serious way._  
 _"Alice want to use a gun." Shizuka respond._  
Wesley and the others was shock to here that the little girl want to use a gun and they turned all their attention to Alice.

"Arisu _(Alice?)_ " Saeko asked.  
The little pink-haired girl nodded and waiting for a answer from them.  
 _"Well...I say its about damn time." Said Alex._  
The others were staring at the person's response. Alex.  
 _"I mean come on *Takes off his glasses* I played enough of Telltale's The Walking Dead to know where this is going. I think its time for her to grow up. This world isn't the place to have fun and all anymore...now its run by the zombies, walkers, 'them' and we're gonna need extra help if some of us are going hunting while someone protect this place."_  
Alex has a point, most of them either stay to protect this place while the others going out there, find foods and all. Everyone was thinking until.  
 _"She can't, she only seven years old, and what if she gets scared when its come to shoot a zombie? We won't be able to save her from being a human happy meal to them."_ Saya said as she crossing her arms, closing her eyes.  
"Watashi wa sono nai omocha o shitte imasu! _(I know its not a toy!)_ " Alice said while making a serious face and turn her attention to the group who were staring at her.  
"Watashi wa fukaku sewa hitobito o hogo shitai, anata ga kore o kiku tame ni motte mōshiwakegozaimasen ga,. Watashitachi wa anzenda koto o kakunin shitaiga, watashi wa jū nashide sore o okonau koto wa dekimasen. , Watashi wa chōdo chōdo jīku no yō ni dare mo ushinaitakunaide kudasai. _(I'm sorry you have to hear this, but, I want to protect the people who I cared deeply. I want to make sure we're safe, but I can't do that without a gun. Please, I just don't want to lose anyone just like Zeke.)_ " she started dropping tears, remembering her dog was murder by the bad man.

 _"I still don't know understand Japanese...but I think she just said to us that she want to help. So I still agree that she can have a gun."_

 _"Well not mostly up to us." Said Takashi. "It's up to Wesley."_

Shizuka was rubbing her back, trying to keep her calm. While she and Touji gave a stare to Wesley, waiting for a answer.  
"Tashika ni, Arisu. _(Sure, Alice.)" Said Wesley in Japanese and made Alice looked up at him._ "Anata wa jū o shiyō suru koto ga dekimasu. _(You can use a gun.)" Wesley said._  
Alice was happy to hear his respond.  
"Gurēto, watashi wa anata o shitsubō sa semasen. _(Great, I won't let you down.)_ " Said Alice in Japanese.  
Wesley smiled and said.

"Un, watashi wa shitte imasu. _(Yeah, i know.)_ "

 _"Wesley you can't be serious about this." Said Saya._

 _"Saya's right, Wesley." Rei added. "I don't think it's a good idea for her having a gun."_

 _"Look things change now." Said Wesley in English. "We're not only fighting the dead...we're fighting the living as well. We're gonna need extra help. The world's changing."_

 _"So...who's gonna teach the girl how to shoot?"_

 _"I can." Said Kohta which got everyone's attention. "I'm the gun expert in the group so that means I'll be the one teaching her."_

 _"And what gun can she use?"_

 _"A Colt Detective Special would be good for her for starters." Said Saeko._

Wesley and the others then start to turn to Saeko with confused look on their faces.

"Yeah...I think that would be the gun that Alice should start off with." Said Touji.

"You're a gun expert too?" Asked Wesley.

"I been to a gun range before and that's the only gun I ever used."

"Damn girl. What secrets have you been hiding from me?"

"Just a couple."

Alex then got a little upset and said

 _"Ok this is bullshit. Alice don't count but all of you guys are boyfriend/girlfriend and I'm fucking single."_

 _"Don't worry dude you'll find someone one day. But uh...you still having fun with yourself in the bathroom with your right hand?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Oh fuck you." Said Alex as he gives Wesley the middle finger._

Everyone, except for Alice who don't understand English burst out laughing at Wesley comment on Alex.

 _"Yo Alex come back, Dude. You know we love you." Said Wesley as he placed his hand on to Alex's shoulder._

 _"Yeah I know. It still bullshit." Said Alex._

As everybody was laughing at Wesley's joke of Alex not having a girlfriend.  
"Mata, Arisu, watashi to Shizuka wa hanashi o motte, watashitachiha, anata ga watashitachi to issho ni suki ka dō ka o shiritaidesu ka? _(And also Alice, me and Shizuka have talk and we like to know if you like be with us?)" said Touji in Japanese._  
"Dōiu imidesu ka? _(What do you mean?)" Alice confused._  
Touji and Shizuka look at each other and look back to Alice.

"Anata wa watashitachi no kazoku no ichiin ni naritai baai wa, watashitachi wa omotte imashita. _(We were wondering if you would like to become a part of our family.)" he explained._  
Alice was still confuse at his offer.  
"Watashi wa... Watashi wa chotto watashi wa sudenida to omoimashita. _(I...I kinda thought I already was.)_ " Said Alice  
The group, except for Alex, don't know Japanese chuckle at her respond, and Touji and Shizuka hug Alice and Alice hug at her new parents.  
"(And guess what, you won't be alone.)" Touji added.  
"Mā, watashi wa hitoride wanaidarou mochiron, watashi wa kimitachi o motte imasu. _(Well, of course I won't be alone, I have you guys.)"_  
Touji laughed. "Īe, Arisu wa, watashi ga imi suru, anata wa hitoride wa arimasen, anata ga tsumori dareka no imōtodearu kotodesu. _(No, Alice, I mean, You won't be alone, you're gonna be someone sister.)"_

Alice was confused until she saw the detective's hand on Shizuka belly and rubbing it. She knows what this mean.  
"Watashi wa tsumori akachan no imōto o motte imasu yo! _(I'm gonna have a baby sister?!)" Alice excited._  
Shizuka nodded.

 _"_ Dare ga, soreha otokonoko kamo shirenai shitte imasu. _(Who knows it could be a boy.)" Said Shizuka._  
"Wait, Shizuka...you're pregnant?" Takashi Questioned.  
The nurse nodded and she was receiving some hugs from the group.  
 _"Well...I guess I'm not the only one after all." Said Saeko._

Everyone turned to Saeko and Wesley said

 _"Saeko...Y-Yo-You're pregnant?"_  
Saeko blushed and nodded.

 _"And that means I'm a..."_

Saeko then nods again. Wesley was so shock that his heart is ready to come out. Wesley wasn't expecting to have kids yet but...Wesley just smiled and walked up to Saeko and gave her a hug and Saeko was hugging back. The group were smiling at the couple.

* * *

Few hours later, John is in a security office room alone without his rifle, shotgun nor body armor. Then suddenly

 _"Hey."_

John turns around and see Asami next to the door.

 _"Oh hey." Said John._

 _"I'm glad to see that you and your team alive."_

 _"Yeah."_

Asami then noticed that something was bothering John and she came up to him to see what was wrong with him.

 _"John...what's bothering you?" Asked Asami._

 _"Asami, I love you." Said John. "I also want you to know what myself and my guys had to do to get here."_

 _"John…"_

 _"No Asami you need to hear this."_

 ***flashback***

John was looking at my watch and it said 14:32. John then look at Sergeants Kwan and Marsh came up to him.

 _"Guys what do you think the Colonel needs us for?"_

 _"Damned if I know." Marsh shrugged._

"Well no time like the present. Let's go." Said Phoenix I then walk inside the briefing room. I take a seat next to the colonel's chair with Kwon next to me and Marsh next to him and then the colonel came in and spoke.

 _"Gentlemen."_

The three shot up to attention and were about to salute when the colonel said

 _"You guys know that I hate that so just take your seats."_

The marines sits down as Colonel Frost sat down.

 _"Sir where are all the other officers? " Marsh asked._

 _"They couldn't deal with the stress and are either in the brig, they shot themselves or AWOL." Said the Colonel._

The three turned paled after hearing what happened to the officers.

 _"As a result I need new officers and you three fit the bill." Said the colonel. "Sergeant Major Phoenix, Chief Gunnery Sergeant Kwan, and Gunnery Sergeant Marsh please stand. Your actions show that you are no longer fit for the duties of a Sergeant Major. So I here by promote you to the rank of Captain."_

 _"Thank You Sir." Said John._

 _"Chief Gunnery Sergeant Kwan and Gunnery Sergeant Marsh. You both show that you're more than capable at handling the responsibilities of Lieutenant. Joshua Kwan I promote you to First Lieutenant."_

 _"Thank you Sir." Said Kwan._

 _"Paul Marsh… please Prove to us that you can live up to your father's name. In light of that I am promoting you to Second Lieutenant."_

 _"Thank you Sir." Said Marsh._

 _"Now I have a Mission for you three."_

 _"What's the Mission Sir?" I ask "you are to go into the Tokonosu hot zone and retrieve any willing survivors. To the port for extraction."_

 _"What are the rules of engagement?" Marsh asked_

 _"ROE is Fire only when fired upon. And for the infected it's open season."_

 _"Secondary objectives?"_

 _"Secondary objectives are to assist the police forces in the area and to find any civilians and protect them at any cost."_

"Understood. When do we leave?"

 _"In two hours, so get your gear and meet me at the gates. Dismissed."_

The three head to the armory and grabbed their weapons and gears and after that they walked out to the gates and the colonel came up and wished them luck. 4 hours later, the marines were walking by a school and came under fire from shooters who are carrying three Type-56s.

 _"HOLD YOUR FIRE WE ARE ALIVE AND ARE UNITED STATES MARINES!" yelled John._

The gun fire stopped John poked his head out to see a tall man about 6' 4" very tall for a Japanese man with a gunshot wound but his fellow shooters were started running from the marines. John leave his weapons and walk up to the wounded man who had a katana sheathed on his hip. Kwan stays with his gear while Marsh goes around the building to flank the position of the shooters.

 _"You realize how badly you fucked up? Marines versus your gang." Said John._

The man unsheathes his katana and charges like lightning, John draws his desert Eagle and shot him between the eyes with no hesitation and with the heavy rounds of the .50 Action Express blew up his head like a melon. As he falls headless, John take the katana away from him.

 ***Flashback end***

 _"John...what you did was self defense." Said Asami._

 _"Asami...that wasn't it." Said John. "My next order came in saying that the SDF needed help at one of the Bridges. By the time we got there it was chaos and I called it in. my next order was and I quote 'Phoenix the SDF has a weapons of White Phosphorus mortar rounds and a mortar to use them'." Asami paled as she heard this and John continued_

 _"We used the mortar but...th-there were still people alive on the bridge." John voice breaking._

 _"John…how?" Asami asked._

 _"T-There was a mother and her daughter kneeling shielding her. GOD DAMMIT I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!"_

John drop to the floor crying and then Asami kneels and holds me pulling him close and start to speak to him.

 _"John...you are not a monster. You are the nicest and the bravest man I have ever known. I mean when we first met I could barely hold my gun, now I have the second highest shooting score in the whole prefecture. Now you're protecting a bunch of civilians. That doesn't sound like a monster to me. That sounds like the honorable man that I love."_

John rubbed his eyes and look at Asami with a haft smile on his face and started to talk to him.

 _"Thank you Asami. I love you too."_

With that said, Asami and John started kissing each other, showing how much they love each other.


	6. Chapter 5: First Runs

Touji lifts up his body with a gasp and started breathing hard. His heart rate is racing and sweating a lot. He just had a nightmare. He started to calm down and realize that it was just a dream. He haven't woken up his wife, Shizuka nor his adopted daughter, Alice. He starts to get up from the mattress bed and started to take a walk in his shorts, and he's shirtless exposing his muscular torso. As he was walking out of the restaurant, he then kick over something on the ground. He looked down and noticed that it's a abandon video camera laying around the floor. He picked it up and started examining it. He also noticed that it's stills works. Don't know how because of the EMP wiping out the entire electronics around the world. He started doing a video record of himself:  
 _"My name is Touji Kamishiro, and I'm one of the survivors of Tokonosu City, in my years of joining the police force as a detective, I had face thugs, rapists, gang leaders, serial killers, mob bosses, the worst of the worst. But things are different now I'm not dealing with those people anymore...well I am but I'm now dealing with dead people. As everything turning bad to total shit storm, and now I met other survivors: Wesley, Takashi, Alex, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta and Alice. And my job is to keep my family and the group safe and try to escape this hellish nightmare before we all become one of "Them"._

* * *

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

In the mall, Takashi is in a auto garage working on a motorcycle bike but was getting really frustrated on it. Alex walked in and was about to greet Takashi.

 _"Hey Tak–"_

Before Alex could greet him, he noticed Takashi was doing something on the motorcycle.

 _"Man what the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Hey Alex I'm trying to make this bike work." Said Takashi._

 _"Umm I don't think you'll get that thing to work since you know the entire EMP shit?"_

 _"I know but...I've been wondering how the hell did the Yakuza got those vehicles to work and I really wonder how that mechanic guy at the Takagi Estate fixed the Stryker."_

 _"Yeah...now you mentioned that...I wondered the same thing, it could be either they were EMP proof or somehow manage to fix those things up."_

Alex came up to the bike and was inspecting the problem on the motorcycle. Lieutenant Marsh enters the garage and came up and greeted Alex and Takashi.

 _"Hey kids need some help with that?"_

 _"Sure uh–" Takashi tries to remember the marine lieutenant name._

 _"Lieutenant Paul Marsh at your service, What's the problem?"_

 _"It's this bike I'm trying to get it fixed even though it was hit by the EMP."_

 _"Did you tried hitting it with a wrench?"_

 _"It's not that, I'm trying to figure out how to get this thing work even though the EMP took out any electronics around it."_

 _"Kid I was just joking I find a way to fix this bitch up."_

 _"You can how?"_

 _"Well it's so happens that you're talking to a mechanic. I'm a combat engineer before I was part of Phoenix's squad. By the way, "_

 _"Oh thanks dude." Said Alex._

 _"No problem." Said Lieutenant Marsh._

* * *

Later the group are gathered around with the three marines and Asami.

 _"Okay Listen up!" Said John grabbing everyone's attention. "Here's what we mainly need: Fuels, Waters, Dried Foods, Weapons and Ammo, Medicines, and Transportations. Yes that micro bus will fit all of us. Runners of today are Wesley, Alex, Takashi, Touji, Kohta, Mako and myself. Rest you will make sure that there are none of 'Them' come in here nor any attackers who wants this mall and kill anyone. Saya will be over-watch security detail on roof with Kwan. Runners you get one primary weapon and one Secondary weapon. Primary weapons are defined as any rifle, shotgun, SMG, and LMG. Secondary weapons are knives, swords, pistols, and launchers. But I want all of you to carry rifles and pistols with suppressors and bring a sharp melee weapons. They're attracted to sound. We'll be doing a run into the city to get some supplies and hopefully find more supplies. Whatever happens...don't play hero because I'm not going to have someone getting killed. So get ready because we're leaving in 10 minutes."_

As everyone started to leave to get ready, Alex came up to Wesley and started talking to him.

 _"Why does it feel like we're in a tutorial mode of a game? I mean we know what the fuck we can do. We don't need any of his surviving school bullshit."_

 _"Just deal with it dude." Said Wesley. "You don't see the rest of us complaining."_

 _"Fuck you dude."_

* * *

Wesley is back at the pharmacy. He is sitting down and his back on the wall. Wesley was thinking while his head and eyes looking down.

 _"Wesley?"_

Wesley looks front and sees Saeko.

 _"Hey." Said Wesley._

 _"Are you alright?" Asked Saeko._

 _"Just thinking about you...and our future. I mean...I still got this 'about to be a parent' thing going around my head. "_

 _Saeko came to Wesley and sat next to him with her head leaning on his shoulder and both of them are holding hands._

 _"Try to come back alive." Said Saeko._

 _"I will." Said Wesley. "Take care of the others here...especially Alice and Shizuka."_

 _"I will...I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

Later, the group are on the bus driving to the city. Alex was getting bored and pissed off that he doesn't have his phone anymore because he would be relaxing right now if he have music. He then notice Mako inspecting one of his swords.

 _"So you're a martial artist?" Asked Alex._

 _"Yeah. Back at the academy. Most likely a mid level belt. I tried to be better than Rei and Saeko but got beat pretty bad by them."_

 _"So why martial arts?"_

 _"When I was young, I was mad at everyone, exploding over every little thing. My parents signed me up for Martial Arts weapons, hoping that would take my frustrations out. Which works."_

 _"Hey Alex maybe you should try that." Takashi giving out his joke-ish opinion._

 _"Fuck you, asshole. No one asked you." Said Alex with giving Takashi the middle finger._

 _"Just being helpful."_

Back to Wesley who is sitting next to Touji who is driving, Wesley was still thinking about being a parent...and needed some advice.

 _"Dude...I got a question." Said Wesley._

 _"What's it?" Touji replied as he concentrated on the road._

 _"Have you raised a child before?"_

 _"*Sigh* To be honest...no...no I have never raise a child. But it won't be bad once I get the hang of it."_

 _"Reason why I asked is...you know...Saeko and I are going to be parents...but I don't know shit about being a parent."_

 _"Neither do I or Shizuka...but I know you and i will do fine as long we have faith, nothing can go wrong."_

 _"But...I don't know about raising a kid. I mean...a child being born into a world like this...and what if something happens to me? What if I won't live to see my kid? How will my kid make it without a father?"_

 _"Well...you just have to do what you think is best"_

 _"I'll try...I just hope that I'll live to see my kid...and I hope that you'll live to see yours."_

 _"Thanks...You're a great leader kid...don't ever forget that."_

* * *

Later, the group made it into the city, parked the bus and started walking. As Wesley, Takashi, Touji, Kohta, Alex, John are continuing walking through the city, Kohta came up to Touji.  
 _"So uh...how's Shizuka?" kohta questioned._  
 _"She's alright." Touji answered. "I hope the girls can keep her company when I'm gone to get her more food."_  
 _"I'm guessing she's craving."_  
 _"Yeah, you can say that. What about you? How's doing?" Asked Touji with a smirk on his face._  
Kohta blushed at the idea, of pink-haired girl as his wife.

 _"Um she okay, and um its not what you think." Said Kohta._  
 _"Oh, So you don't care about her?" Joking-Asked Touji._  
 _"What? Of course I do...it just its not that simple."_  
 _"Yeah, I know how that feels."_  
 _"You do?"_

Kohta and Touji stops walking, Touji gave a warning to the group that they'll catch up and Touji starts to talk to Kohta.

 _"When I was kid, I saw a group of boys bullying to Shizuka, and I can see her crying, I told them to leave her alone, but they didn't. So i went over there and ask them nicely to leave her alone, but they didn't so...I punched one of them in the face, making scare away, as they were running away, I went up to Shizuka, ask her if she okay, she nodded but i see a little blood on her knee, i pull out a handkerchief and tied it up the wound before it can cause blood infection, as things was about to be okay, i saw another girl who is a bit tall, tan-skinned with purple pony tail hairstyle, i can tell that could be her friend. She then see some bruise on shizuka, then she looked at me with a glare think it was me who hurt her. So she began punch me in the stomach, Shizuka trying to stop her and she did, shizuka explain to her that he saved her from the bullies. Rika then gasp and realized what she did, she apologized to me, and i say its okay, she then told shizuka, the sun is going down, we gotta go. She grab Shizuka's hand and Shizuka said to me "bye"...I said Bye to her and left. Next few years we met again and we hang out as friends, I introduce her to my grandma...my grandmother began to like Shizuka, and told me about when the wedding, me and Shizuka blush of the idea of marrying. Then few years later, we begin to go on a date. After that, we graduate our high school year, and went to college together, I joined the police academy while Shizuka got her degree to become a nurse in Fujimi high school. And we began to live together as couples, and I remember my grandmother gave me a ring, she wanting me to gave it shizuka, she knows that she's a amazing woman for me. At first i was scare of her saying before i ask her to marry me but i wasn't anymore and After that we gonna have a baby and alice is gonna be with us as a family." he explained._  
 _"Wow, man I have no idea."_  
 _"I know, and I know we'll deal whatever its gonna be in our way together."_  
 _"Yeah, well can I ask ya something."_  
 _"Sure, what is it?"_  
 _"How can I prove my feelings to Saya?"_  
 _"Well tell her how you feel, and make her feel special okay?"_  
 _"Okay."_  
 _"And while you do that, make sure you wear this, before you do anything else with her."_

Touji throw something at Kohta, Kohta grab it with one hand and revealed what appears to be a condom! Kohta look away while blush as he put the condom in his pocket. When the two caught up with the others and continued searching the area,

 _"Tasukete! Darekaga Beikoku no tasuketekudasai! (HELP! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!)_

The group turns their heads to where the scream came from and they saw two people far away comes out from a ally one Japanese woman and one little boy. The Japanese is in her early thirties, has with B-Cups, short black hair and wearing a torn female business suit. The American boy is about almost ten years old, Brown hair, Blue eyes, torn red flannel jacket and torn blue jeans and sneakers. The woman also has a bite wound on her left arm and on her right leg which means she will turn soon. The Japanese woman was screaming for help in Japanese...which is a big problem because her scream was attracting a lot of 'Them'.

 _"We need to get the fuck out of here."_

 _"Yeah we should before they find out we're here."_

 _"Fuck that shit. We need to help them." Alex disagreed._

 _"Alex right we need to save them. There's even a kid over there." Said Kohta._

 _"Look I know it sucks but they're dead any ways." Said Takashi. "The scream is attracting 'Them' plus the woman is already bitten and will turn soon."_

 _"We need to help them." Said John._

 _"We can't handle that many and we may not have enough ammo." Said Takashi._

 _As John, Alex and Kohta are arguing against Takashi and Mako._

 _"Wesley we need to help them."_

Wesley was still thinking about what to do. Option A: Save the two survivors but may get over run...or Option B: Leave them to die. Wesley started to give out a sigh and knew what to do and started giving orders to the group.

 _"Guys shut the fuck up and listen here." Wesley ordered. "Kohta, Takashi, Alex stay here and provide covering fire and watch out for flanks. John, Touji, Mako you guys with me and we're going to get the woman and kid and bring them back to the bus. So let's make this work so we can make it back to our girls alive."_

 _"Dude we can't-" Takashi tried to argue back but was cut off._

 _"Let's move!"_

Wesley, Touji, John and Mako starts to rush towards the two survivors to save them and Alex, Kohta and Takashi started providing covering fire and taking down any flank undeads. Wesley and Touji were shooting down a lot of undead with their rifles using their best marksman skills. Mako was slicing a lot of 'them' with his two swords and he was giving out a good martial arts skills. John was shooting tearing down a lot of 'Them' with his AA-12. He also manage to get to the two survivor after Switching his shotgun to his desert eagle and fired some rounds at the three undead and the large caliber rounds punched through the undeads' heads those were near the kid and the injured woman.

 _"Are you two alright?" Asked John._

 _"Y-y-y-yes." Said the Japanese woman trying to speak English._

 _"Good come with us."_

But suddenly two undead snuck up to the Japanese woman and started biting her. Both of 'Them' were chewing both of her side neck and made her fall to the ground and started eating her. The boy was scared and sad that this was happening to her and John was upset that he wasn't paying any attention to stop those two undead but manage to pick up the young boy and ran away, headed to the bus. Touji, Alex and Wesley starts to fallback as well.

 _"MOVE! GET TO THE BUS NOW!" Yelled Wesley._

The Group started running to the bus. They all manage to get in and Touji got back to his driver's seat. Wesley was still proving covering fire to make sure that none of the undead come to them. Wesley ran out of ammo and started making his way to the bus, he tried to get in the bus but notice that Takashi is aiming his shotgun at him.

 _"DOWN!" Yelled Takashi._

Wesley gets down and Takashi fired his Kel-Tec KSG at the undead behind Wesley and killed him. Wesley got back up and gave Takashi a nod 'thanks'. Takashi lowered his shotgun and continues to go back to his seat. Before he did, he did gave Wesley a glare like he was mad at him for some reason. Wesley got in the bus and the group manage to drove away.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this. Been busy with a lot of things and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Also I'm still asking artist some commissions for the story and I hope you like the arts. Please forgive me with the bad grammar mistakes. Also still thanks to my helpers. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 6: Stressful After Run

**(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

At the Food court of the mall, all the girls: Saeko, Rei, Shizuka, Ren, Saya, Alice were sitting on the table. Having a nice conversation.  
 _"So, how do you feel? Being pregnant? You must be exciting" Questioned Rei._  
 _"Yeah, it's all real exciting." Said Shizuka in a upset tone._  
 _"Are-are you not happy about this?" Saeko asked._  
 _"I am. Of course I am. I'm sure it's just the hormones. But it's weird. Touji's the one who's been talking about having kids, and I was all excited to tell him because I thought he'd be thrilled, and he is. But then i been having some thoughts about what if he's lying, what if he started to flip out behind my back and now this feels like a bad idea and I'm gonna get fat!" Shizuka Cries._

As she covered her face, with her hands letting tears to drop.  
 _"No, no, come on. Come on, you're not gonna get fat. You're gonna be beautiful and glowing and have the cutest little baby bump ever." Saya trying to cheer her school nurse friend._  
"Oh that's easy for you to say, skinny bitch." Shizuka said in rude tone.

Saya been hurt by the blonde nurse mean attitude. While the other girls are kinda getting awkward at their friend.  
 _"Oh I'm sorry, Saya, it's the damn hormones, i didn't mean it." Shizuka apologized._  
 _"Oh, that's all right. All I heard was "skinny." Saya said as she griping her soda can, not wanting hurt the pregnant woman._

 _"Yeah, well anyway, we should toast to our greatest pregnant friend Shizuka!" Rei excited as she and the other girls grab their drink while shizuka gave the girls a hard stare._  
 _"What?"_  
 _"I can't drink alcohol, and neither Saeko." Shizuka answered._  
 _"We can but alright" Saya muttered as took a sip from her cup._  
 _"You know um we can make that sushi you always wanted."_  
 _"Can't eat fish."_  
 _"Or we can get you that nice pants you want to buy."_  
 _"The pants that I can't even wear for two months?!"_

As the argument continues, Ren, Saeko, Alice and Asami were still silent until

 _"Dakara, kore wa tsugi no yō ni naru ninshin shite iru nandesuka? (So this is what being pregnant be like?)" Asked Asami in Japanese in a Whisper._

 _"(Yep.)" Saeko answered in Japanese with a whisper._

 _"Uwa ̄ ... Dono yō ni kanojo no yōna warui kibunde wa nai nodesu ka?_ _(Wow...how are you not in a bad mood like her?)" Asked Ren in a whisper to Saeko in Japanese._

 _"Mattaku wakaranai._ _(No clue.)" Saeko answered in a whisper in Japanese._

* * *

The group manage to come back to the mall and after parking the bus, the group got out and Takashi was pissed.

 _"What the fuck was that back there?!" Asked Takashi with a angered tone._

 _"Dude you need to fucking chill." Said Wesley._

 _"Oh don't you fucking tell me to fucking chill, dude. I told you to leave them behind but no you want to be the hero and almost got us killed."_

 _"Kid it's best that you need to stand down." Said Captain Phoenix._

 _"Hey I don't take orders from you, Soldier-Boy! You maybe the captain of the Marines but you ain't my goddamn leader."_

 _"Takashi you need to wake up and understand that Wesley made the right choice of helping them out instead of leaving them out to die." Said Alex._

 _"Are you fucking serious right now?" Takashi said to Alex. " Plus how do you think we were going to be alright when we bring that woman with us when was infected? We would have killed her anyway."_

Wesley then started to have a flashback...remembering what happened at the Fujima High School.

 **It was late afternoon, the sun was lowering slowly, but night wasn't close yet. The four friends have already created a barricade so that the creatures would not come to their position.**

 ** _"Why, why is this happening?" Rei asked._**  
 ** _"There has to be a reason, maybe if we figure out what is causing it, we can stop it. Or at least, protect ourselves and...we need to look around. Find matches or a lighter around here somewhere. If we don't make a fire now, we're going to be fucked when it gets dark." Hisashi spoke to the group, before coughing up some blood._**  
 ** _"Hisashi, what's wrong with you? Takashi, Wesley Hisashi is-" Rei started but cut herself off._**

 **Takashi just stood their with a surprised expression. When Hisashi lifted his head again, Wesley, Rei and Takashi were getting a good look of what is happening to him. He was changing.**

 ** _"Why...Why, you got bit just a little, so why does it look so horrible?" Rei asked as her voice cracked a bit._**  
 ** _"So it is, just like the movies. They bite you and that's it." Hisashi stated as he leaned against the metal railings._**  
 ** _"That can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen." Rei cried out,_**  
 ** _"But it did happen, to everyone else..." Said Wesley._**

 **Rei glared at the Wesley for the comment he made.**

 ** _"Takashi, Wesley...will either of you help me?" Hisashi asked his friends,_**  
 ** _"Help you with what?" Takashi replied and Hisashi pointed towards the railing._**  
 ** _"Help me over the rail...straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head." Hisashi answered and everyone looked at him, surprised._**  
 ** _"What are you sayin-"_**  
 ** _"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Hisashi shouted and Rei turned away as he started coughing up more blood._**  
 ** _"Come on Takashi, Wesley...do it for me. I want to stay myself...until the end." He spoke once again and Komuro could only look at him with pain and agony in his eyes, before he started coughing again and this time squirming and shouting in pain._**

 **Rei's shouts for him not to die, and the screams of Hisashi died down, and everything was quiet for a minute. Rei starts to sob, that Hisashi died. Takashi was surprised that his best friend is dead. He then was shedding a tear out of his eyes.**

 ** _"Get away from him, Rei." Wesley spoke._**

 **Wesley face is emotionless as he walked forward, his bat at the ready.**

 ** _"No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them! He's going to be fine!" Rei shouted as she protectively sat in front of Hisashi's body._**

 **Wesley's face only got more serious than it was before.**

 **"Get away from him."**

 **As he said that, the turned Hisashi started to move and Rei started to talk until she noticed the difference in him. Arms hanging, limp by his sides, and a growl protruding from his throat. Takashi couldn't do anything but watch his best friend change and about to attack Rei. He was too scared to kill his best friend. Wesley on the other hand wouldn't allow it. He knows what must be done.**

 ** _"Sorry Hisashi." Wesley apologize to Hisashi as charged at his turned friend and bringing the bat down._**

 **Few minutes later, a pile of blood was now on the ground of the school roof, their friend's body, covered by a simple black jacket. Rei and Takashi was shocked of what Wesley have done, mostly Rei.**

 ** _"Why...why?" Rei whimpered._**  
 ** _"He would've bitten you if I hadn't." Wesley calmly answered._**

 **Rei then came up to Wesley and slapped him in the face.**

 ** _"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT ANYWAY? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME BADASS EXPERT?! FUCK YOU! AND I WOULD'VE BEEN WILLING TO GET BITTEN...BETTER TO DIE THAT WAY, THAN SURVIVING BY DOING SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!"_**  
 ** _"Rei." Takashi called her name. "Would Hisashi would've wanted that for you."_**  
 ** _"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW, TAKASHI? OH I KNOW...YOU MUST HAVE HATED HISASHI, RIGHT?! BECAUSE HE WAS DATING ME!" She commented._**

 **With that said, Takashi knew that Rei doesn't want him around. He started moving over to the barricade.**

 ** _"Where are you going?" Wesley quickly asked as he saw him leaving._**  
 ** _"She obviously doesn't want me around." Takashi answered. "I'm going to go down there and kill some motherfuckers."_**

 **Rei then felt bad for what she said to Takashi. As Takashi started climbing up, Rei then pushed Wesley out of the way and latched onto his arm.**

 ** _"DON'T DO IT! I'M DIDN'T MEAN IT! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY...BUT PLEASE, DON'T GO!" Rei shouted as she cried._**

 **Takashi stepped down from the barricade and stood in front of Rei, before pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. An embrace that she returned as she cried. Wesley just watch as his two best friends hug each other. Wesley felt like this was his fault. He did what he had to do to keep his friends safe, but his friends probably hates him now for what he did.**

 ** _"I'm sorry." Wesley whispered._**

 _"Wesley?"_

Wesley came back to reality and noticed the group were looking at Wesley with confused and concerned looks on their faces.

 _"Are you alright?" Asked Kohta._

 _"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine." Said Wesley. "Guys look. Some of you think that we almost died in the city...but that was my call to make to save that woman and kid. Not yours. Just be glad that we're all alive...but it's not a time to celebrate because that woman died. Takashi you're right about she was infected and even if we saved her from 'Them' we had to put her down. The only one who going to put anyone down who is going to die or turn...will be me...because I had to put down people because they were going to turn. So let just drop it now and get back inside."  
_

* * *

Rei is in a sports store that Takashi and her sleep in. She was looking at some sports equipment until she saw Takashi walked in.

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Said Takashi in a little angered mood as sat on top of the clerk counter._

Rei still has her concerned look on her face and sat next to Takashi and placed her hand on to his lap.

 _"You don't look fine." Said Rei._

Takashi didn't want to tell Rei what happened but had no choice but to.

 _"We had to rescue a kid...and the woman with him." Said Takashi.  
_

 _"What's wrong with that...and what happened to the woman?" Asked Rei.  
_

"The woman was fucking bitten and her scream was attracting a lot of 'Them' and we were getting close to surrounded. We could have just left them but instead we had to go get them...the woman didn't make it of course. We almost died in that city...Wesley almost died if I didn't saved him."

Rei understood what Takashi was talking about. Rei just wrapped her arms around to Takashi's arm and rest her head on to him.

 _"You know Wesley...he always try to help everyone and try to do the right thing. Just give him a chance Takashi."_

 _"I know...but he needs to know that there are things that we have to do that are necessary."_

* * *

John is at the security room, showing the young boy who he rescued where he will sleep. John is holding a sleeping bag and a pillow for the boy to sleep on.

 _"This is a good place for you can sleep in." Said John._

 _"T-Thank you." Said the boy in a sad tone._

 _"So...do you have a name?"_

 _"J-Johnathan...my name is Johnathan Taylor."_

John then kneels in front of Johnathan and says

"Well Johnathan I'm Captain John Phoenix of the the United States Marine Corps. If I may ask...where are your parents?"

After the question Johnathan wraps his arms around John while crying in his shoulder. After a while Johnathan asks John

 _"Mr. Phoenix...can you please go back to the city and bury my parents...they're not too far away from here."_

 _"The gunshots will draw the zombies to us." John replies sadly. "Tomorrow I swear to you we will make a stop and bury your parents."_

The boy then started to hug John and John starts to hug him back. John was having a feeling for the young...like he is treating him like a son that he never had.

* * *

Kohta blush since he got a condom from Touji, thinking about wanting to have sex with Saya, and want to make Saya to feel that he really loves her. He then saw his Saya walking into the store. Kohta see in her eyes are red, and has a very tired looking face.

 _"Hey, you okay?" questioned Kohta_  
 _"No, but thank god you guys came back though, if ya guys stay out there longer, i'd have to take the bike and stay the hell away from the wraith of Shizuka's moody."_  
 _"was it that bad?"_  
 _"Ah...let me think, ah Yes! It was bad, we talk and talk about her and the baby future. And things were bad."_

 _"How bad?"_

 _"Bad as in that I was this close to fucking kill her."_

Kohta eyes were wide when Saya answered his question.

 _"Wow." Said Kohta._  
 _"Yea wow, is the word that's in my head". Saya with a Groan as she sat up, she winced while rolling her shoulders._

Kohta could tell that she's in stress and have an idea to help her be calm.

 _"Want a massage?" Asked Kohta._

She nodded and got on a bed with her back turned to him. He began to squeeze her shoulders and rubbing her back, kneading the muscles.

 _"How does that feel?" he asked with a smile, as she groaned in pleasure._  
 _"Goddamn this feels nice." Said Saya._

After a few minutes she looked back at him over her shoulder and got Kohta concerned.

 _"Saya? Is everything ok?" Asked Kohta as he let the pink haired girl sat up and she starts look away from him._  
"It just that...i miss my parents." Saya answered. "Who knows what's happening to them when we left them behind."

Saya tried to not cry but few tears letting down from her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Kohta face.

 _"You'll see your parents again...but if they didn't make it...then I-I'll protect you even if the world is coming to an end." Kohta said boldy as he wipe the tears off her eyes with his thumbs._

Saya shock to hear those words from the chubby boy, what more come to shock is that he looked at her for a moment and then leaned in and kissed her. She started to shed some tears but still continue to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with a fervor now building inside her. Pausing for a breath, Kohta said,

 _"Saya I love you. I wouldn't say it before because I wasn't sure if I would be rejected. I'm not holding back anymore, I want you to know how I feel because you're special to me."_

She caressed the side of his face before replying,

 _"I…I love you too Kohta. I'm sorry for making fun at you at high school and when I was near you, i never understand why you care for me but now…now I know. Please…don't ever leave me…"_  
 _"Hey like I said before...I forgive you...and I will always be with you."_

She kissed him again, running her hands through his long hair as she gave in to her passions.

This went on a few minutes, their tongues chasing around in each other's mouths. Kohta began to nuzzle her neck and nibble her ears while Saya groaned in ecstasy. Somewhere in the process Saya pulled her shirt off and Kohta kissed and massaged her breasts, driving her almost to the point of orgasm.  
Kohta gasped as suddenly Saya lifted her legs in the air and pulled her shorts and panties off.

She turned to him and said with a smirk,  
"Your turn."

Kohta took off his pants and Saya helped taking off his boxer. As they rolled over on the bed, Saya giggled a little and pushed him onto his back.

 _"You just lay down and let me all the work" Saya seductively said._  
 _"Uhh...do you mind if I put on a-" Kohta was then cut off when Saya put her finger and shush him._  
 _"Fuck no...I want you to fuck me raw and then pull out."_  
 _'Whoa...looks like I don't need the condom.' Said Kohta in his thoughts._

As his member is inside of saya, saya hissed pain as a trickle of blood is coming out of saya's vagina.

 _"A-Are you okay?" Kohta worried._

 _Saya ignore the pain and nodded to Kohta's question._

 _"Yea, I'm fine to move."_

She goes up and down slowly, giving Kohta a nice slowly cowgirl sex ride. Saya was feeling a lot of pleasure that making her moan in every hop...even Kohta was feeling good with her riding him.

 _"Wow, I never felt anything like this before." Both Kohta and Saya thought together. "Feel so fucking amazing."_

Saya kiss Kohta on the lips as she goes up and down rapidly and both of them were about to climax soon.

 _"Hey Saya i think I'm going to-"_

 _"M-Me too." Said Saya. "Ah Kohta!"_

 _"Saya!"_

Kohta finally pullout his member out of her and shoot his load on Saya stomach...even Saya started to climax. They both start to catch some air...and finally get some sleep cuddling together.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. The boy is by LTBECK because he believes that Alice needs a friend. The lemon scene...for some reason I was scared of doing it and I let DarkMaster do it and I did some changes. Plus we copy some scene from an show and we use but in our words. Red vs Blue for Wesley and Touji conversation.** **I don't know why I was scared of doing it. Sorry that it look like this and not very descriptive and some errors for you all. I was having a stressful time at work and I'm trying to finish it through October so I can get a real job and finish college. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and please leave some reviews down below what you think of the story. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 7: John

**(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

It is a regular mourning in Japan, in the security bed room of the mall, John awoke to see Johnathan curled up next to him on the bed. Asami saw them and laughed quietly and kneeled in front them.

 _"Hey babe what's up?" John asked._

 _"I didn't have the chance to talk to you and saw you sleeping so that is why I didn't wake you...plus I'm worried about this Takashi...he's showing signs of territorial aggression."_

John sighed and knows what was wrong with him.

 _"Yes I noticed that too." Said John._

Asami noticed the young boy and smiled while stroking his hair.

 _"Now who is this little one sleeping with you?"_

 _"This is Johnathan Taylor...his parents were killed. We saved him when he was with a Japanese lady...she was already bit and was eaten alive. We're going back to the city to bury his parents today."_

 _"Well...John I don't know if it's a good idea."_

 _"Babe trust me...I'll be alright...plus it's gonna be me, Kwan and Marsh."_

Johnathan starts and awakens, stands up and looks at John and asks

 _"Who is this, Mr. Phoenix?"_

John chuckled and answered Johnathan's question.

 _"This beautiful women here is Asami Nakaoka a police officer and my girlfriend."_

Asami smiles and then says

 _"Nice to meet you, Johnathan. I'm sorry about your parents but this is a safe place and we'll protect you here."_

Johnathan felt a little sad and then just hugs Asami. Asami just smiles and hugs back. John was smiling at gets up and says

 _"Come on kid lets introduce you to everyone and some thing to eat. after that we'll bury your parents. Does that sound good?"_ Jonathan stops hugging Asami and looks up at John and Asami and gave out a smile. Jonathan's stomach then starts to growl. Asami and John both laugh and smile and John says

 _"Come on let's go eat."_

As there walking out Johnathan asks them "Miss Nakaoka and Mr Phoenix can I call you mom and dad?"

John and Asami looks at each other and smile and then looks back at Jonathan. John bends down to Jonathan and says

 _"I'm fine with whatever you are comfortable with."_

Asami bends to Jonathan's height and says

 _"I also am fine with that too."_

Johnathan jumps into the arms of John and Asami, hugging him. He finally found himself a new family.

* * *

Later at the restaurant where Touji, Shizuka and Alice sleep, the group are sitting at the table eating breakfast made by Saeko and are really enjoying the meal. John, Asami and Johnathan were there as well.

 _"So I heard that some of us got some good sleep. And some where pretty noisy sleepers."_

All eyes are on Saya and Kota which made them blush nervously. Some snickers were even heard.

 _"We weren't even that loud." Said Kohta._

 _"Didn't know you're the screamer, Saya." Takashi joked._

 _"Fuck you, Takashi." Said Saya with a middle finger to Takashi._

 _"You both blinded me and ruined my midnight meal." Said Alex. "I wanted to eat ice cream but you two ruined it._

 _"Why the fuck were you even looking?" Asked Saya._

 _"I wasn't even trying to look at both of you fucking."_

 _"Hey there's kids here!" Said John while covering._

 _"Man a lot of kids be cussing theses days. Plus Alice don't even speak nor understand English."_

 _"Any way Wesley, Takashi I need to talk to both of you."_

 _"Sure when?"_

 _"Eh...after breakfast. Oh by the way guys. This is Johnathan...the young boy we rescued yesterday."_

Everyone was smiling and waved at Johnathan. Takashi on the other hand and nobody even noticed, was still in the not trusting anyone except his friends mood.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

In the security's meeting room, Takashi is sitting in chair next to a table except for Wesley who is standing on his feet. Both of them had no idea. John came into the room and sat at the main chair, sighs and coldly spoke to the them.

 _"Gentleman I am not happy right now...because this is about yesterday."_

Wesley was about to explain until

 _"Let me finish. I thought I was clear on my mandate. To keep you guys safe by any and all means necessary, from any all threats. This mall is considered a US Marine Corps Foward Operations Base as this is a hot zone...plus your rights are revoked. So to be clear...I am in command of this facility. The only reason you are still armed in a matter of necessity. If I had a Company of Marines we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

John looks at Takashi, who is a little piss off and looked annoyed and spoke to him with a voice dripping with venom.

 _"The last man who was a serious problem showed the same behavior that you have, and he was not around for long after ward. Now I want both of your sidearms for today. Do you understand?"_

As much as Takashi disliked him and muttered in Japanese,

 _"Gesu yarō (Asshole)."_

John start to glare at Takashi and then fired back in fluent Japanese.

 _"Koko de sukoshi tawagoto o kiite... Anata ga muryō de nori-gokochi o motte iru to omou ga, anata ni wa arimasen. Ima sugu anata no saidoāmu o hōki. (Listen here you little shit...you think you have a free ride but you don't. Now relinquish your side arm.)_

Takashi looks at Wesley for support but did not get any. Wesley just looked away. He sighs and pulls out out his revolver an sets it on the desk.

 _"Anything else?" Asked Takashi._

 _"No that's all thank you." John answered._

 _"Whatever."_

Takashi starts to get up from his seat and began walk out of the room. Wesley could only sigh. John then starts to speak to Wesley.

 _"How close are you and Takashi?"_

 _"Real close." Wesley answered. "Why?"_

 _"Do you trust him?"_

 _"Are you serious right now?"_

 _"I'm just asking-"_

 _"But it feels like you're telling me that he may turn against me or lose him mind."_

 _"It's possible that he will be a liability and may get you and the group killed...and we can't have that. You the leader of your group so you should talk to him about his attitude and shit."_

 _"Let me explain something to you. Takashi's a good guy. You have no idea what we been through. We lost a friend, we got separated, I have no idea if my family are alive but his and Rei's parents are dead and we've all been captured. We been through hell. We all did. Plus to be honest...I have a side that I don't trust anyone new. I don't even trust you. Because the government lost their balls when they fired an EMP and I don't even know that they would lost their minds of killing anyone who look infected when they're not. Now here's my warning, **Don't Fuck With Me...Nor My Family.** I hope you understand that."_

John wasn't showing any emotion but he read Wesley's eyes and knew he was dead serious. Wesley pulled out his pistol and placed it on the table and then starts to walk away leaving John alone. John started thinking about what Wesley said and start to give out a sigh.

* * *

In the backroom of the gun store in the mall is a shooting range. In the range, is Touji and Shizuka, standing behind Kohta who instructing Alice of how to use a gun.

 _"Sate sate, Arisu wa, anata wa jū no tsuyo-sa no onajiminoni hitsuyō, oboete, anata ga hoji shi, tāgetto de buruzuai o utsu tame ni tsuyo-sa o motte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (Alright, Alice, remember, you need to familiar of the strength of the gun, you need to have a strength to hold and shoot the bullseye in the target.)"_ Said Kohta explaining Alice whose carefully holding the gun, pointing at the shooting range target.

Alice shoot but miss the target, she shoot but miss again, she sighed of shame.

" _Hinto no betsu ga hitsuyōdesu ka? (Need another of hint?)_ " Kohta trying to make the little girl feel better, she nodded. " _Anata wa yukkuri to ikiwohakidasu shinai no wa naze, torigā o shiborimasu. (Why don't you exhale slowly, squeeze the trigger.)_ "

Alice nodded and focus on the target, she pulls the hammer back of the revolver, then she exhale slowly and finally hit the bullseye. Alice smile then she felt a hand in her shoulder, looking up seeing Kohta smiled meaning that she's getting hang of using a gun. Back to Shizuka and Toujii, Shizuka was starting to feel a little sad and got Touji concerned.

 _"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Touji._

 _"I-I'm just a little worried for her." Said Shizuka. "I still kind of unsure about her having a gun is a good idea."_

 _"Hey...I feel the same way...but the world is changing and I think she can handle it...plus I will watch over her to make sure that she'll be safe...I'm gonna make sure that you, our child and the others are safe too...I promise."_

With that said, Shizuka look at Touji and gave him a smile and made him smile back as well and continued watching Kohta training Alice how to shoot.

* * *

Saeko is at the backroom of the pharmacy room sitting on the counter inspecting the blade of her katana sword. She was thinking about the lives she took with the sword she holds and how much she enjoyed it. She couldn't stop thinking about her victims who were slayed by her sword. Saeko then came back to reality when she noticed Wesley came up to her.

 _"Hey." Saeko greeted._

 _"Hey." Wesley greeted back._

 _"How was the meeting?"_

 _"Uh...it was...I have to say complicated."_

 _"Complicated?"_

 _"Yeah pretty much. It's because of the situation from yesterday."_

Wesley then sat next to Saeko on the counter. Saeko can see there was something bothering Wesley.

 _"Are you okay?" Asked Saeko._

 _"Yeah I'm alright." Wesley answered and then turned to Saeko. "Just little worried about Takashi. He's a good guy it just...he don't agree on some things."_

 _"Maybe you should talk to him about it...he's your best friend right?"_

 _"Right...but he may not like what I'll say."_

 _"Wesley...please just talk to him. He's family right?"_

 _"Right...I'll talk to him."_

Wesley gave out a smile and then place his hand on to Saeko's stomach. Saeko was giving out a smile and place a hand on to Wesley's.

 _"I wonder what our child gonna look like." Said Wesley._

 _"I guessing you." Saeko answer._

 _"What? Why me? I think our child should look like you. You got a beautiful eyes, smile, hair. Our child should look like you."_

 _"I think that have to wait and see. Until the time comes."_

 _"Yeah."_

Wesley gave Saeko a kiss to the cheek and then both of them started kissing on the lips.

* * *

 _"Mom where are we going?" Johnathan ask._

 _"We're going to get you some new clothes, Johnathan." Asami says._

 _"Oh...by the way Mom, can you please call me Johnny...because If you use Johnathan it sounds like I'm in trouble for something." "Ok Johnny." Asami said with a laugh. "So what are your likes?"_

 _"Well I liked lacrosse, and flag football, but I really liked riding the ATV trails back home."_

Johnathan looks down and Asami was feeling guilty. Both of them stopped walking and Asami crouched down and starts to apologize sadly.

 _"Oh baby I'm sorry for bring up bad memories."_

 _"Its okay mom." Said Johnathan._

They see shizuka and Alice looking for clothes. Asami and johnathan walk up to the pair and Asami greets Shizuka.

 _"Hey Shizuka."_

 _"Oh hey Asami." Shizuka greeted back._

 _"How are you doing?"_

 _"If it wasn't for the random food cravings then I'd be fine."_

 _"Oh okay." Asami replies awkwardly. "So I'm bringing Johnathan to get some new clothes for him to wear."_

 _"Hi Johnathan. I'm Shizuka." Shizuka greeted the young boy and both of them shook hands. "And this is my daughter Arisu but everyone calls her Alice because that what her name means."_

Johnathan gave out a haft smile ands waves to Alice. Alice then hid shyly behind Shizuka. Shizuka and Asami laugh and they all continue to shop clothes while have their conversations. In thirty minutes Johnathan is in a black tee shirt and blue jeans and sneakers and Alice is wearing a pink jacket and long pants and pair of sneakers. John then came up to Johnathan and started talking to him.

 _"Hey Johnathan. Do you mind if you...want to come with me and my team?"_

 _"Are we-" Johnathan started to sneak but was cut off._

 _"Yeah we are, kiddo. You ready."_

Johnathan gave out a nod. Asami look up to John with a worried look on her face.

 _"Be careful." Said Asami._

 _"We will." Said John._

John and Johnathan left the store and started walking with Josh and Paul. The three marines and Johnathan were walking towards the door entrance to leave to the mall until

 _"HEY!"_

The four turns around and noticed Kohta rushing towards them and came up with John and started talking to him.

 _"You all heading out?" Asked Kohta._

 _"Yeah. We'll be back." Said John. "Tell Wesley that he's in charge until we come back and you're on overwatch."_

 _"Got it."_

Kohta then started walking away and the three marines and Johnathan continue walking to the bus.

 _"You sure putting a kid in charge a good idea?" Asked Josh._

 _"Kwan the kid did manage to keep the group safe. I think he'll do fine." Said_

 _"Still...don't like it."_

 _"Deal with it Lieutenant. My call not yours." Said John._

 _"I'm just saying boss."_

* * *

Minutes later in the city John, Johnathan, Paul and Josh were walking in the streets. It was the same area John found Johnathan. They even walked passed the undead dead corpses John and his last run group killed...even walked passed the dead Japanese woman that was protecting Johnathan...what's left of her. They then entered a apartment building from a corner that the Japanese woman and Johnathan got out from. They walked up to the door that Johnathan told that this where his parents are in. They can hear moaning and slow movement.

 _"Josh and Paul. Keep an eye out."_

Paul and Josh nod their heads. John enters the room and came up to Johnathan's former parents and stabbed both of them in the heads.

 _"Clear." Said John._

Josh and Paul both started to cover Johnathan's dead parents with blankets. After that, John allowed Johnathan to enter the room. When he enter, he sees the parents covered in blankets. He did took a peek and was feeling very emotional. Johnathan fell on his knees and started shedding tears out of his eyes. John came up to Johnathan, got on one knee and placed his hand on to his shoulder. Johnathan then placed his head on to John's chest and quietly sob. Johnathan was doing the best he can comforting him. Minutes later after the mourn and short funeral, the group were walking back to the bus. Johnathan was feeling sad still but John was still with him.

 _"Hey Cap."_

 _"Yeah?" John answered when he had Marsh attention._

 _"Take good care of the kid."_

 _"I plan to."_

As they were walking back to the bus, someone were following them and they didn't even know it until

 _"Sumimasen._ _(Excuse me, sir.)"_

John, Johnathan, Josh and Paul turned around and see two Japanese people wearing scientist clothing and carrying Go-bags. One is female with long black hair, early thirties, tall as in 6'0, breasts that are almost the size as Shizuka and she is armed with a Stechkin APS, the other is male who has a black buzz cut hairstyle, late twenties, height is 5'9, close to skinny and armed with a Stechkin APS as well. Both of them had their hands and weapons up showing the group that they're not a threat.

 _"Eigo_ _(English.)" Asked John in Japanese._

 _"Īe._ _(No sir.)" Said the man._

 _"Anatahadare?_ _(Who are you?)"_

 _"Watashinonamaeha dokutā Akane Kitagawadeari, kore wa watashi no shien, ishi fukushima jundesu. Watashitachiha, watashitachi no kenkyūshitsu-yō shōkōhin o sagashite imashita. (My name is Doctor Akane Kitagawa and this is my assistance, Doctor Jun Fukushima. We were looking for supplies for our lab.)"_

 _"Rabo? Anata wa kagaku-sha ka nanika no yōna 2? (Lab? Are you two like scientist or something?)" Asked Josh._

 _"Kashikomarimashita. Watashitachidesu._ _(Yes sir. We are.)"_

 _"Oh shit." Said Paul._

Behind the two scientist, are a heard of undead. Walking towards their way.

 _"Let's move." Said John. "Let's move right now."_

* * *

 _"Slim Jim, 3 o'clock" stated Alex as he spots a skinny undead man through his binoculars._

Khota readies his sniper rifle which is a HK417 and spots the undead Alex identified.

 _"Got him." Said Kohta._

Khota fires his gun and headshot the undead person between the eye and killed it.

 _"Hah. He never even saw that coming."_ _Alex_ _exclaimed._

Alex and Khota are on overwatch on a window of the building and they were scanning and sweeping the area until the soldiers get back from their run, Alex is still scarred from what he had witnessed last night and him lose his appetite. The more times he kept on thinking about it the more times he wanted to bury his underneath hoodie it was something that he wish he hasn't stumbled upon on

 _"Alex, are you alright?" Asked Khota._

Alex snapped out of this thoughts and said

 _"Oh sorry dude I was just...you know...remembering something I saw...yesterday...night."_

This is getting awkward real quick. Alex looked down at his binoculars and remember something funny back during his Early years as a teenager.

 _"You know this reminds me of my early pubescence years when me and two of my friends saw a naked girl through a binocular. Dude I swear to God that our hormones were going ape shit." Alex chuckles during that last part._

Soon Khota chuckled as hell until both of them started to laugh, as the laughing dies down Alex looked back down his binoculars and saw a undead woman who had one buff arm and the other undead woman that had skinny legs. He chuckled at the sight.

 _"Okay Khota I see alone of 25 years and always skipped leg day both 3 o clock."_

 _"I see them." stated Khota as he readies his sniper rifle._

Khota fires his sniper and shot both undead in the heads and killed them and then suddenly Alex and the bus came back.

 _"They're back." Said Khota._

 _"Yup." Said Alex._

* * *

The group are all together at the center of the mall. The two scientist are even there. The group were a little concerned about the two scientists and John starts to speak to the group.

 _"Alright. We new survivors. Doctor Akane Kitagawa_ _and her assistance Jun Fukushima. These two are scientist of a lab facility. We found them searching for supplies for what they're doing in their lab. So...we're gonna start helping them out and I need some of you guys to come with me."_

 _"What are they making?" Asked Wesley._

 _"They said that it's classified until they finished making it and they need to get back to the lab today."_

 _"Today?" Asked Wesley. "Why can't this wait until tomorrow? We do know what happens at night. So we should wait until like morning."_

 _"I was thinking the same thing but they said that they're almost done and that they got the supplies for it so that's why we have to take them to the lab today."_

 _"I don't like it." Said Takashi. "How do we even know that it's not a trap?"_

 _"If it's a trap, we'll be prepared for it. We always be prepared. So_ _who's coming?"_

 _"I'll go." Said Wesley._

 _"Me too." Said Alex._

 _"Same here." Said Touji._

 _"I'm in." Said Ren._

 _"I'll go too, sir." Said Kwan._

 _"Any one else?" Asked John._

 _"I'm going too."_

Everyone turns around and noticed that it was Saeko who volunteered. Wesley was surprised that she wanted go.

 _"Um...well alright then that'll be it then. So everyone go ahead and get ready we'll be leaving soon."_

* * *

Wesley is in the back room of the pharmacy, loading up for his run. Checking his rifle, his sidearm, his combat knife and even his bulletproof vest that he's wearing under his shirt. He even have a melee weapon which is a tactical machete with a red handle. Wesley was in a bad mood because of Saeko volunteered to do the run. He doesn't want her to get herself in danger since she is pregnant. Saeko is next to the door and was watching Wesley loading his gear. She still was ready to go with her katana on her sword holding belt. Saeko came next to Wesley with a worried look on her face and began to speak to him.

 _"Wesley-"_

 _"You need to stay." Said Wesley._

After hearing the four words that came out of Wesley's mouth, Saeko was a little upset but gave out a sigh and starts to speak to him.

 _"Wesley...I can still fight."_

 _"Saeko you are in no condition to be fighting." Wesley commented._

 _"I've been fighting before and I can fight again."_

 _"While you're pregnant? W-What sense does that make?"_

 _"I need to help. Plus I want to be sure that you and the others are safe."_

 _"Saeko-"_

 _"End of discussion Wesley...I'm going...whether you like it or not."_

Saeko then starts to walks off out of the store leaving Wesley behind. Wesley was getting a little frustrated that Saeko was even going with him. Wesley gave out a defeated sigh and walked out with his gear.


	9. Chapter 8: Vaccine

As the sun is has reach in the highest in the sky, a bus is heading to their location. Touji is driving the bus while everyone in the back, were getting ready for encounter any undeads. As Kwan is loading his rifle, Wesley kept staring Saeko, as she sharpening her sword. She kept her eyes close for not looking at Wesley since she getting a bit tired of his worried about her safety.  
 _"Wesley." Saeko said while turn her face towards him._  
 _"Yeah? What's wrong?" Asked Wesley._  
 _"Its you...you need to stop worryingly about me, I know I'm carrying our child...but I need you to trust me I won't turn okay?"_  
 _"But-"_  
 _"Promise me." she said as she staring at him with serious tone._  
Wesley know she right, if he keep up his worries about his girlfriend's safety then he focus about himself or the others safety.  
 _"Okay, I promise I'll stop worrying." Wesley said with a defeated sigh._

With that promise made, Saeko started smiling and give Wesley a kiss in the cheek. Kwan stare at the couples, giving him a smile then turn his focus of loading his rifle.

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

Few minutes later. The gang finally arrived at the front of a building. As everyone getting out, they see a pack of the undeads all over the front of the building.

 _"Alright, guys...remember we just gonna protect Doctor Kitagawa and her assistance from the dead once they're done with their objective in the lab and also conserve your ammunitions, understood?"_  
 _Wesley, Saeko, Alex, Touji, Ren, Kwan nodded._  
 _"Alright, lets go."_  
As the survivors began to shoot the undeads, in the head. They heard a sound of at least a 20 of drooling, rotting,decaying, undeads John quicky turned the corner to see how many there were.

 _"Well…..shit." He muttered._

The street was packed with them. The walking corpses shambled there way towards them, their eyes blank and unseeing and their arms outstretched. John quick raised his G36 rifle and emptied the whole clip into the horde killing about 18 of them. He then shouldered and pulled out his pistol. He shot them in the forehead, one in the eye, ones headed, another head exploded, another in the eye, and another knocked on its back. Having fired all shots, John quickly holstered his desert eagle and drew his rifle turned to the group.

 _"You're with me." He said to Touji and Alex who nodded in reply._

 _"You four cover us." He told Wesley, Saeko, Ren, and Kwan. "If any get to close too us and we don't notice it blow their heads off. The same goes for if they get too close to you. Soshite, korera 4tsu no haigo ni aru 2tsu no anata no taizai. (And you two stay behind those four.)" He told the two scientists who immediately got behind the four highschoolers. Then Wesley and Saeko turned to face the horde._  
 _"Ready?" Wesley asked to Saeko who is smiled and nodded._ _"Okay."_  
Wesley fire his weapon at few undeads coming towards while Saeko slashing every undeads in her path. Saeko slashed and hacked her way through the undead she then started moving in a whirlwind motion killing several in the process a sadistic smile growing on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Wesley who narrowed his eyes. He quickly drew his knife and stabbed an approaching zombie the started slicing his way through the crowd at an even faster rate than she was. Saeko was greatly enjoying herself as she sliced through the zombies she stabbed one through its windpipe and brought her sword up and sliced its head in She watched in excitement as a fountain of blood flowed out of its neck and made a gurgling noise before slumping to the ground. She then thrusted her sword forward and got one in the forehead.

 _"More." she murmered slicing one in half. "More." she repeated a little louder cutting ones head off. "MORE!" she roared stabbing another through the eye then she ripped out the sword and dashed forward in a vicious hacking motion like a human weed-whacker._

When Saeko turns around and about to swing her sword toward the undead behind her, the undead was then shot in the back of the head and fell down and died. Saeko looks up and saw Wesley who was the one who killed the undead man with his suppress AR-15 Seekins Precision rifle. Saeko balled up her left hand and gripped her sword with her right hand and start to walk up to Wesley shoved him. Saeko was in raged.

 _"What the fuck, Wesley?!" Saeko question Wesley in a anger tone after given him a shove. "I had that!"_

 _"I've just saved your life." Wesley answered in a anger tone. "I made sure that you didn't get killed._

 _"You don't need to worry about me! I can handle myself!"_

 _"Saeko you're pregnant! I need to worry about you!"_

 _"So what if I'm pregnant?! That doesn't mean I can't help! For once for my sake quit fucking worrying about my safety like I'm trying to not worry about your safety because you're the one who always get yourself killed all the time!"_

Saeko then starts to walk away and headed to the building. Wesley got upset as well and continued to walk towards the building with the group.

* * *

Inside of the building, was mostly empty except the floor was filled with a couple of files and other items. The group are outside of the lab waiting for the scientists to be finish working on whatever they're here to do. They couldn't see what they're doing because the door is shut and there are no windows. Then suddenly the scientist came out and Dr. Kitagawa of them were holding a big black case and the group was rounded up (all expect Wesley who was still upset by what happened between him and saeko) by the doctors for a very important discussion

 _"Everyone is here expect one" Jun said as he tries his best to speak in English "Doesn't what's important that the mass majority is here."_

 _"Hey doc what is this all about?" Alex while raising a eyebrow_

 _"Well you see my American friend, we have developed vaccine for the virus. Those who are infect will be able to be cured and made fifteen." Dr. Kitagawa revealed a tube of liquid from his pocket. "Now then are there any questions?"_

As soon as the doctor said that Alex quickly raised his hand up and asked

 _"What about the ones who were turned?"_

 _"The vaccine does not work for those who already turned."_

Alex then lowered his hand frowning looks like his for possibly saving his best friends and highschool crush is now up in flames.

 _"Before we could leave, we should get some stuff from office."_

 _"Sure thing." Said John. "Hey skull kid, go with them."_

Alex and the two scientist started walking together to get to their office. Ren was getting curious of where Wesley was because Saeko is alone.

 _"Hey where is Wesley anyway?" Asked Rin._

Touji turns to Saeko and noticed that she is still upset. Saeko was looking down to the floor while sitting her back on the wall with her arms folded.

 _"I'll get'em." Said Touji with a sigh._

Touji walked away from the group and start to search for Wesley. He then enters a office room and sees Wesley who is still felt anger and sad. After saeko become a different person, she still mad at him, cuz he kill her own kill, and then became too overprotective to her, but who can blame him though, she's pregnant. For crying out loud. A little as Wesley didn't notice that Touji is with him.  
 _"Hey man, you alright?" Touji asked_  
 _"No, no I'm not alright, it just that it's a mistake to bring Saeko with us. I mean she's pregnant and she's mad at me cuz I broke her promise to not be overprotective about her...but I just want her to be safe. Is it too much to ask?" Wesley replied as he stared down the floor._

Wesley then felt a hand on his shoulder, he look up and see Touji.

 _"Look I understand...I really do, I mean I would do the same thing with Shizuka if she's with us, but no matter how mad is she is or me arguing about her safety, our love become stronger, and sometimes we die for love, especially when it comes to family, right? "_  
 _Wesley nodded._  
 _"Then go to her man, you can fix this by apologize for being overprotective guy."_  
Wesley nodded again and head out the room to find his girl.

* * *

Alex stood on the side of the wall inspecting his AK-47 and his body and facial emotion is showing boredom.

 _"Fucking sucks without my music." Alex muttered to himself._

A blood curdling scream had snapped Alex from his thought, he looks at the door where the scream had came from. As he readies his AK, he opened up the door and he found out that two of the night undeads had dugged up a hole from the ground somehow because they're covered in dirt and was eating Jun. Alex turns his head to see Dr. Kitagawa scared shitless on the sight of seeing her colleague being eaten alive by two rotten corpses.

 _"QUICK RUN HERE!" Alex yelled to the doctor catching her attention and zombie._

As the doctor ran to the other side of the door soon, Alex had shut the door closed from 'Them' whom was only a few inches towards the door. The female doctor turns towards Alex and start to thank him in Japanese.

 _"Arigato (thank you)" Dr._ _Kitagawa_ _said to Alex._

 _"Yeah, yeah no problem." Alex bluntly said while hearing the zombies repeatedly banging on the door. "Now let's for my group and get the hell–"_

As Alex turns around to walk towards the other direction he jumped back by his group sudden appearance

 _"AAH HOLY SHIT you scared the crap out of me!" Alex said scared out of his mind._

 _"We heard screaming." said Wesley "What happened?"_

 _"Fucking Resident evil Afterlife that's what happened." said Alex still freaked out_

 _"What do you mean?" Asked Ren._

 _"Well two pissed off night zombies probably dung a hole up in her office in a Resident Evil Afterlife style and ate her colleague I managed to save her before she was next" Alex explained while pointing his left thumb towards the doctor._

 _"Oh you got to be shitting me." Said Wesley after hearing what Alex just said._

Then suddenly they heard a undead roars coming from the hall. The group ready started to move back when they see a lot of undead coming towards them. Ren fired her crossbow at the undead and went through three undead's head and then the rest started firing their weapons. When they noticed that they were getting close, they had to move back to the exit. While trying to get out, the ceiling walls collapsed with undead falling down.

 _"FUCK THEY'RE COMING OUT FROM THE CEILING! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Kwan._

Wesley tries to slow 'them' down with his AR-15. He even shot one in the leg and made it fall to the ground and made some of 'them' trip over. Rin also did the same thing with her crossbow. The group were running as fast as they can to make their way out. Suddenly an undead fell from the ceil and tackled Saeko to the ground. Saeko tried to get it off her but was struggling. The undead tries to eat her face when it opens it's four slip mouth but

 _"GET OFF OF HER, MOTHERFUCKER!"_

Wesley kicked the undead in the head and manage to get it off of Saeko. He then finished it off when he shot it in the head with his rifle. Then suddenly a undead rushed up to Wesley unexpectedly, pushed him to the wall and was a trying to bite Wesley but Wesley was doing his best to get it off and then...it bites Wesley. Wesley was screaming in pain when it was biting his back hand. The undead then fell down to the ground when there was a loud bang and a bullet went through the head of the undead person. Wesley turns around and noticed that Saeko was the one who saves him by using a Smith & Wesson Model 37 that she must have had with her the whole time when they are having their run. Wesley starts to look at his right hand...the back of his right hand which has a bite mark. He was bitten. A lot of blood was pumping out of his wound and dripping to the ground. Wesley was muttering that this isn't happening to him. He couldn't stop himself from shaking. He then got images of how the undead bites and eat people and people who are bitten turned into 'Them'. Saeko was in tears that Wesley was bit but he ran up to him and spoke.

 _"Wesley we have to go!"_

 _"Saeko...I'm so-"_

 _"We have to go!"_

Wesley started running with Saeko. The group finally made it out of the facilty but there were more rage undead rushing towards them in the streets. The group made it into the bus and drove away from the area. Alex had rushed to a nearby window to see the undead that were chasing them, letting out a small he lowers the window and sticks out both middle fingers at the undead.

 _"STICK IT WHERE IT FITS, YA DEAD RISING REJECTS!" Alex mocked as the bus drove away from them._

When the group manage to get away, Dr. Kitagawa pulled out the needle with the vaccine in the shot and then eject the vaccine into Wesley by the needle in the arm.

 _"Korehanandesuka?_ _(What is this?)" Asked Wesley in Japanese._

 _"Kore wa, watashitachi ga tsukutta wakuchindesu. Sore wa anata no naka no kansen o korosu no ni yakudachimasu._ _(This is the vaccine we made. It will help kill the infection inside you.)" Dr. Kitagawa replied back in Japanese._

 _"Anata wa tashika ni koreha dōsa shimasu ka?_ _(You sure this will work?)"_

 _"Watashi wa kōtei-tekina, wakai otokodesu._ _(I'm positive, young man.)"_

After that and Dr. Kitagawa pulled the needle out, Wesley started feel in heat and then...more pain. Not just from his bite wound...but all over his body and started screaming. The group had no idea what was wrong with him but feeling more worried...especially Saeko.

 _"WESLEY!"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long for me doing this. Been busy and was having trouble with this so yeah it's probably not the best scene that you all expected to be but here's the summary. The group goes to this facility for the scientist to make a vaccine that would cure the people who were bitten and haven't turn yet. Wesley and Saeko are having problems between them because Saeko came with the group but Wesley doesn't want her to because she's of course pregnant, the night undead came storming into the like dug a hole to the ground and made the group to escape but Wesley got bitten by them and when he was given the vaccine he was feeling hot and a lot of pain inside his body. That will be explain in the next chapter. Also DarkMaster,** **Phoenix and LTBECK helped me with the best they can so I thanked them. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 9: AWOL

At the front entrance of the mall, Takashi, Rei, Shizuka, Saya, Kohta, Mako and Paul are staring through the window door seeing if Wesley and the others are there. It was very late and the others hasn't come back yet and made them very worried. It would be better if they had radios but the EMP wiped them out.

 _"It's late." Rei commented._

 _"Yeah." Said Takashi. "They should be here by now."_

 _"They'll be here." Said Mako. "I know it."_

 _"You're not even worried about your girlfriend?" Asked Saya._

 _"Trust me. I always trust Ren and believe that she'll be alright."_

 _"We should try to go look for them." Said Kohta. "Something may had happen to them."_

 _"No wait. Look." Said Takashi._

It was the bus. It was driving back to the mall. When it parked, the group got out of the bus. Suddenly Takashi and the others realized that Touji and John were carrying Wesley and he look very ill and has a bandage wrap on his right hand which is bloody. Mako and Takashi then start to open the door for the others as they got in.

 _"Oh no what happened to Wesley?!" Asked Rei._

 _"He got bit!" Said Touji._

With that said, the group was shocked to hear that Wesley...the one who kept the group alive was bitten.

 _"Bit?!" Mako questioned. "If he's bit then why the hell did you bring him here?!"_

 _"Watashi wa atode setsumei shimasuga, ima, watashitachiha kūrudaun suru tame ni doko ka ni kare o eru no o tasukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu! (I'll explain later but right now we need to help get him somewhere to cool down!)"_

Shizuka was first to respond

 _"Okay! Saya, Rei grab a bucket and pour some ice in it!"_

Both girls nodded and ran to get some supplies. Shizuka turned to her fiancé,

 _"Follow me, I know where we can get him a place to cool down!"_

Touji nodded and he and John following Shizuka. While the others began to go to the other stores to get some things for blond nurse need to keep Wesley from being infected. As the group went to their jobs, Saeko was the only was remain in the bus, she hasn't move an inch since her boyfriend got bit and was blaming herself for what happened to him. Back in the mall, Shizuka, Touji, and John finally made it to the store that filled with bathrooms, bath tubs and other materials.

 _"Here one of the bathtub, put Wesley in there." Shizuka ordered._

Both Touji and John slowly put Wesley in the tub after taking off his shoulder holster and shirt, while Rei and Saya pour some ices and waters in the tub. Wesley did start to feel cold but he was still unconscious and feeling some pain inside him.

 _"_ Kare wa daijōbu, dokyumentodearu tsumoridesu ka? _(Is he gonna be alright, doc?)" Touji questioned in Japanese._  
 _"_ Watashi wa wakaranai ndakedo, netsu ga reikyaku shitara, umaku ikeba, kare wa daijōbudesu. _(I'm not sure, but once the fever is cool down, hopefully he'll be fine.)" Dr. Makigasa replied back in Japanese._

 _"_ Dōshite wakaru no? _(How do you know that?)" Shizuka questioned_  
 _"_ Mā, watashi wa 4-sai no musume o motte, kanojo wa yoku natte iru ma soko ni kanojo o irete, kanojo wa sonogo, hatsunetsu, watashi no tsuma o motte ita to watashi wa basu tabu o shiyō shi, kōri to mizu de mitasa remashita. _(Well, I have a four year old daughter, she had a fever then my wife and I use our bathtub, filled with ice and water, put her there while she getting better.)" Dr. Makigasa answered_  
 _"_ Anata no musume to tsuma wa dokodesu ka? _(Where is your daughter and wife?)" Touji said_  
 _"_ Kono ryūkō wa, watashi wa gun ni tsuma to musume o sōshin kaishi chokuzen ni, watashi wa wareware ga koko de no jigoku o shutoku shita nochi, futatabi sorera o miru yō ni narudarou koto o inorimasu. _(Right before this outbreak started, I send my wife and daughter to the military, I pray that I will get to see them again after we get the hell out of here.)"_

In Wesley's mind while still unconscious and still feeling pain inside him he kept seeing images of the 'Them'. It's like the infection in him is saying that he will be like them soon.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

 ** _Entry: #20_**

 ** _This is bad, first Wesley getting bitten by a zombie and now he's having a bad fever from the cure. Jesus Christ this is not good. I want to think that this is some fan made story that was inspired from a zombie anime that has a shit ton of fan service but when reality closed in on me I was reminded that this; this is real life we're living in a undead hell._**

 ** _~ Alex_**

Alex looked down at his new entry on his journal as he put the journal in his bag and began to thought of who knew that his teacher's assignment about writing on what he experienced in Japan can be somewhat somewhat useful. He also forgot he glued some photos with him and his 2 friends he hope they were able to escape the museu–

 _"What are we gonna do Kohta?" Alex heard Takashi whispered._

 _"Wesley's fever gotten worse now and what if the cure that doctor gave him doesn't won't work?"_

 _"Kumoro don't say that" hirano whispered as well "I'm sure Wesley will be alright." Alright what the hell are they talking about, I stood up from my seat and walked towards them hirano was the first to noticed me_

 _"Oh hey Alex I see that you have bed hair and some eye strain" Kota said to Alex._

 _"Yeah take a picture it would last longer" Alex rubbed his eye on the last part and swore in his mind when he forgot his_

 _"what are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to see what the hell you guys are talking about" as I said that they looked around to see if anyone is paying attention to them and surprisingly no one did_

 _"Okay" takashi whispered to me "we were talking about about Wesley's current situation" soon after Wesley started to groan in pain from the fever "what if the cure won't work or worse what if–"_

 _"Takashi I'm gonna stop you right there" Alex interrupted "Usually that would be considered bad luck if you finished that sentence and before you say anything else, we just have to hope that nothing bad happen to him. Besides he's your best friend so you shouldn't be saying shit like that."_

Takashi thought about and gave out a sigh.

 _"You're right I guess." Said Takashi. "Well we got to go get some supplies. You wanna go?"_

 _"Sure but just us? What about the marines?" Asked Alex_

 _"Only us, dude and no else need to know. Plus be much better with a small group on a run."_

 _"But I still kind of think that we have enough supplies." Said Kohta._

 _"We need to do runs everyday. Plus we gas for the bus. I think it should be almost empty right about now. So I say we find a gas station and then find a grocery store."_

 _"Yeah but we can't use the bus. Waist of gas."_

 _"We got motorcycles we can use. Plus ATVs if you guys can't handle motorcycles. We'll sneak out the garage and make our out."_

 _"I don't know, Takashi. I should at least tell Saya." Said Kohta._

 _"Alright." Said Takashi with a sigh. "But just her and no one else. We'll start leaving for a couple of minutes so go ahead and get grab your equipment."_

* * *

Takashi was collecting some stuff in a store he live in for his run. He then starts to look at Rei who is still asleep. All he could do is smile at her beauty sleep. He then starts to think about the future which got him curious if they're going to be alright...especially if Wesley is going to be alright because of his condition. It still bothers him that he was given some kind of vaccine that he doesn't know if it can work or not. Takashi thinks he should go find some medicine that may help Wesley's illness. After Takashi got his gear, he gently walked up to Rei and gave her a kiss to a cheek and left.

* * *

Seven minutes later after three the boys left the mall, with motorbikes for their unofficial supply run, they stumbled upon a grocery store just a few blocks away from the mall. The trio walked up to one of the windows to see a few zombies stumbling around aimlessly, Alex counted at least 4 to 5 of 'Them'.

 _"Huh you would think that there was a gonna be a lot more of 'them' in a grocery store." Alex said thinking the complete opposite of the moment right now._

 _"Alright let's go" takashi said as he pumps his shotgun. Alex looked at takashi with shock on his choice of action_

 _"Woah Woah Woah stop right there" Alex said to takashi objecting his plan "We can't go in guns blazing. It's gonna alert everysingle zombie in listening range to here."_

 _"Well what do you want to do, Lawson?" Takashi questioned Alex_

 _"Well... umm..." Alex looks towards the ground to see a wrench and a small lead pipe then suddenly he had a idea, he put his AK down on ground and picked up the pipe and wrench "We take them out silently, now then any objections?" Alex proceeds to gave takashi the wrench_

Kota raised his hand "umm Alex I'm sure you don't know this but I'm not so good when it comes to hand to hand combat"

 _"Oh come on Kota it's simple; swing the thing as hard as you can until you the sound of a skull cracking, think of it like half life but with more immersion" Alex explained as he waves the pipe around_

 _"Alright I'll try my best" Kota grabs the pipe from Alex's hand._

 _"Alright let's go get some shit" he picks his gun up by the barrel with one hand and takes out his karambit knife with the other._

As the three entered the store Alex immediately put his AK by the side of a trash bin to he wouldn't forget it as he leaves the store. Takashi was the first one to struck one of the zombies in the head breaking it's skull in which it immediately kills it. He signals Alex to take one of the left aisles and signals hirano to come with him causing them to nod in response and separate to other side's of the store deal with the rest of the undead. Alex walked around silently readying his knife if he spotted any zombies and luckily for him the one closest to him was facing behind, Alex carefully sneaks behind it and jams the knife on the back of its head killing it.

 _"Word of advice: don't have your back facing a survivor" Alex Whispers to zombie as the continued to walk forward._

As he reached the end of the aisle of he looked around and saw takashi at the other aisle but notices hirano wasn't next to him

 _"Where's Kohta?" Alex whispered to takashi at the other aisle_

 _"I don't know he said he was gonna take the other le–" Takashi's expression has changed into a scared and shocked look and shouted "BEHIND YOU!"_

As soon as takashi yelled Alex heard the sound of a skull cracking and a faint _dunt_ sound, as Alex turned behind him he saw hirano holding a bloodied pipe and a dead zombie in front of him.

 _"Like that Alex?"_

Kohta asked causing Alex to let out a small chuckle and a smirk that was hidden behind his skull mask

 _"Yeah Kohta just like that."_

* * *

Back at the mall, Saya is at the shooting range of the gun store shooting some targets with a Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8. Her accuracy is improving thanks to Kohta training her. She is however bothered by the fact that he left without the marine even though he could take care of himself. After emptying all the bullets to the target, she starts to remember back about her finding out about Kohta leaving.

 **(Flashback)**

 _ **"You can't be serious." Said Saya.**_

 _ **"I am Saya. We need to try to get some supplies."**_

 _ **"Why couldn't you just let Takashi and Alex go and get it. Why does it have to be you?"**_

 _ **"Look Saya I understand why you're upset. I even think it's a bad idea but we need to try and get some medicine for Wesley since he was bit and the vaccine may not work on him. He's our friend and he's needs our help.**_

 **Saya gave out a sigh and was still little upset. Kohta then have both of his hands on Saya's arm which got her to look at him.**

 _ **"I'll be back alive, Saya. I promise."**_

 _"Goddammit Kohta." Said Saya to herself. "You're fatass better come back."_

* * *

At the pharmacy store of the mall, Saeko is simply sitting in a chair and staring at the ground with her hands holding together. She was still shaking up about Wesley got bitten. Later, she didn't notice Shizuka entered the store and walked up to her.

 _"Saeko, are you okay?" Shizuka said in worried tone._

Saeko shook her head, keeping staring at the ground.

 _"How can I be okay when this is all my fault…I should have listen to Wesley…he wants me to stay here so that he didn't have to worried about me nor our unborn child…but I was so worried about him because h-he…he-" Saeko couldn't finished her sentence and her eyes began to tears._

Shizuka then starts hug Saeko, which make Saeko gasp at the busty nurse action and turn to see her face and started speaking

 _"Now you listen to me, Busijima, this isn't your fault. Did you make Wesley knocked you up? No. Were you guys carefully having protected sex? No. You see love make some people make mistake…but sometimes we have to learn it and make sure not to make them again…so instead of blaming yourself for not being there for him why not be there for him now? The only person who he need to see, is you."_

Saeko gasp and thought about her words, she's right, about everything, so she closed her eyes and look back at Shizuka and gave her hug.

 _"Thank you, Shizuka, you have no idea how much I needed that."_

Shizuka nodded and Saeko made her way out of her room.

 _"He's going to be alright." Said Shizuka. "When Wesley wakes up, you can go talk to him."_

* * *

The boys opened their bags and started taking any resources that they could take with them. They were able to gather up food and medicine for everyone, but for Alex he secretly grabbed two toys for Alice and Johnathan and puts it in his bag with the supplies he has looted in the aisle he was in. As Alex finished zipping up his bag Kota and Takashi had walked up towards him.

 _"Alex you able to get enough supplies?" Takashi asked as he watches Alex put on his backpack._

 _"Yep everything is snatched and put in the stash. I even got some medicine that may help Wesley." Alex said as he exited the aisle first but stopped and turned around to look at his new friends "You know...this was the most easiest fight we ever been on…I mean all we had to do was to kill five zombies."_

 _"Four" Takashi corrected "We'd killed four."_

From that phrase Alex's heart had skipped a beat he counted at least 5 of them when he was looking Through the window

 _"Wait if we killed only four of 'them'...what happened to the fif–"_

Alex was then cut off short by a zombie who tackled him away from the others leaving his sunglasses in his place.

 _"ALEX!" Takashi and Kohta shouted in a concern tone_

As the zombie had tackled Alex to the ground Alex's blue eyes were met with the zombie's lifeless white marble eyes looking straight at him. As the zombie tries to bite Alex he does his best to keep the zombie at bay while looking for his knife, when he looks to his right he saw his hand but was far enough to not reach it.

 _"FUCK!" Alex muttered to himself. He looks down to his jeans and sees his glock still being tied on by his red bandana holster "So much for the fucking silent option."_

At a split second he kicked zombie off of him and quickly grabs his handgun. When the zombie looks towards Alex's direction it was met with the barrel of his gun.

 _"Try eating lead, you zombified cunt!" said Alex as he fires a shot in the undead_

Long story short for this part Takashi and Kota rushes to Alex, Takashi smirks

 _"Don't be an asshole." Said Alex._

Kota gives back Alex's knife and sunglasses, he asked why both of them took so long to rescue him they said that right when Alex was tackled they heard a loud crashing noise, as they check the source of the crashing sound they found a few of 'them'. Alex and the others then heard movement above them making him that they dicked around with the bee hive and how he remembers that this moment was like that one scene from The Walking Dead. Zombies bust holes to the ceiling, all three of them grabbed their stuff and guns and started running out of the store and drove away in there motorbikes.

* * *

 _"What do you mean they're gone!?" John yelled._  
Touji spotted John screaming liking he is mad in his security office. He was talking to his fellow Marines and Asami, knowing that Takashi, Kohta and Alex have left without saying anything.  
 _"They must have left in motorbikes and got out from the garage." Marsh explained._  
 _"What the hell are they thinking?!" Question Kwan._

 _"Okay, let just calm down, now I'm sure that there is an explanation about them leaving." Touji trying to calm them down._

 _"Possibly medicine for that kid who got bit." Said Marsh._

 _"But without taking us with them?!" Questioned John._

 _"He's right John." Said Asami._

 _"They should have asked us at least! And they're putting all of us in danger."_

 _"Just talk to them and try to understand why they left."_

 _"Oh...I will when they come back here."_

* * *

Takashi, Kohta and Alex was slowly quietly parking their vehicles.  
 _"Okay, that's the last time, I'll ride with you guys." Alex said as he grab the duffel bag from his back, and Takashi and Kohta were chuckled at his comment._

Then things got worse when they heard a voice.  
 _"This will be the last time you ever leave from this mall again." John said in Anger tone while Kwan and Marsh are holding their assault weapons._  
 _"Whoa, hold on, we just follow your rules-" Alex said_  
 _"And yet you three decide to go without telling any of us." John yelled._  
 _"You should know that we're not kids." Kohta defended._  
 _"No, you're soldier, and you know what you need to know about being a soldier...is that We, soldiers trust each other, that's what makes an army. Not a bunch of kids running around shooting guns like this is their fucking shooting gallery."_  
 _"Okay, first of all, Captain America, we know the risk of using our guns second, we did it to see if we could find some medicine for Wesley which we did and last, we're not your fucking soldiers!" Takashi yelled._

 _"Tell me this, were you followed?"_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"The undead tried to follow us but lost them." Said Alex._

 _"And how would you know that? When you go with us, we make sure that nobody follow us so they won't kill us!"_

 _"That will not happen!" Said Takashi angrily. "We not gonna be put in a fucking cage like a goddamn animal nor let anyone of our members get killed! We're not making that mistake again! If someone want to fuck with us then we'll go after them before they come for us! Make sure that you think about that, Soldier-Boy."_

Takashi starts to walk off angrily leaving the marines and his friends. Alex and Kohta felt bad for Takashi because it brought back memories when they were captured by The Akuryo Yakuza Clan. It even made Kohta sad for remembering when he thought that Alice was about to get killed but sadly it was Zeke. Takashi is really trying to make sure that no one dies on his watch.

* * *

At the store that sells bathtubs and parts, Wesley is still in the bathtub filled with Ice and cold water. He was still unconscious until he finally wakes up when he starts to open his eyes wide open, gives out a gasp, lean up and starts to breathes heavily, his heart was beating fast until he turn his breathing level to a steady pace.

 _"_ Ā yoi anata ga me o samashite imasu. _(Oh good you're awake.)" Said Dr. Makigasa as she walked up to Wesley with a smile. "_ Go kibun wa ikagadesu ka? _(How are you feeling?)"_

 _"_ Kōrudo _(C-Cold.)" Said Wesley. "_ Watashi wa hijō ni samu-sa o kanjimasu. _(I feel very cold.)"_

The doctor placed her hand on to Wesley's forehead to check her temperature.

 _"_ Mā yoi koto wa, anata no netsu ga nakunatte iru to iu kotodesu. Dono wakuchin ga anata ni atta kansen-shō o koroshita imi. _(Well the good thing is that your fever is gone. Which mean the vaccine killed the infection that was in you.)"_

 _"_ Min'na wa daijōbudesuka? Hokanohito wa daijōbudesuka? _(Is everyone ok? Are the others ok?)"_

 _"_ Hai, karera wa bakkin shite imasu. Anata wa watashi ga anata no tsuma o shutoku shitai nodeshou ka? _(Yes they're fine. Would you want me to get your wife?)"_

 _"_ Tsuma? Watashi to Saeko wa mada kekkon shite imasen. _(Wife? Me and Saeko aren't married yet.)"_

 _"_ Shikashi, anata wa sō, kanojo to kekkonshitaidesu ka? _(But you would like to marry her yes?)"_

 _"_ Hai,-sōdesu. _(Yeah I do.)"_

 _"_ Anata to kanojo wa sugu ni ryōshin sa reyou to shite iru baai wa tokuni... Kanojo to issho ni mada anatatsutsu, kanojo no kekkon o kentō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. _(You should consider marrying her while you still with her...especially when you and her are about to be parents soon.)"_

Wesley starts to think about what the doctor was talking about. While Wesley was still thinking about it

 _"_ Watashi ga iku to anata no tame no kanojo o shutoku shimasu. _(I'll go and get her for you.)" Said Dr. Makigasa._

As Dr. Makigasa walks away, Wesley was left alone thinking about if him and Saeko getting married and having a relief that he was able to wake up...But there was one problem...he was still seeing images of 'Them'.


	11. Chapter 10: Awoken

**(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

Wesley is now in the restroom of the toilet and tubs store. He's bitten. He was staring directly at his reflection in the mirror. He was completely spaced out and was talking to himself in his mind.

 _"How many times..." Wesley questioned to himself in his thoughts. "How many damn times have I almost got killed? How can I keep this luck going...how would my path end...even if my time do come...how would the others think...how would Saeko think?"_

Wesley just shook his head and started to wash his face with water from the sink. After that, he look right back to the mirror and something scared him. He slowly put his hands down away from his face while shaking. What he was seeing in the mirror was not only his reflection...but him as one of 'Them'. Skin paled, blood in his mouth that's either his or someone else and eyes are pure white and even blood pouring. Wesley in shock and couldn't move. He couldn't believed that he's seeing himself as 'Them' on the mirror. It felt really real for him. There then was knocks on the door which made him can back to reality. He looked back the mirror seeing himself as his normal. He walked away and opens the door. On the other side was Saeko...the love of Wesley's life. Saeko was still looking sad and Wesley was kind of sad himself.

 _"Hey..." Saeko greeted._

 _"Hey..." Wesley greeted._

The two were returned in silence until Wesley tried to speak but was cut off when Saeko rushed to him and hugged him. Wesley just stayed silent and hugged Saeko back. Saeko was glad that Wesley was okay...and Wesley was glad to see Saeko again.

 _"So how are you feeling?" Saeko asked._

 _"I'm feeling ok. Got a little headache but I'm fine. So how were things when I was out?"_

Before Saeko can answered, there was a knock on the door, and it revealed to be Takashi with a serious look on his face.

 _"Hey, Takashi, you alright man, you seem to be mad about something." Wesley asked._

 _"Saeko, can you give us a moment, I need to talk about something with Wesley." Takashiasked Saeko,_

Saeko look at her boyfriend, who gave her a nod to tell her its okay, she nodded at Takashi and decide to leave the room.

 _"So Takashi what's up?"_

 _"Listen, I don't think we should stay here for being Captain America and his friend's errand boys for a long time."_

Wesley then gave out a confuse look on his face hearing that Takashi wants to leave.

 _"What are you talking about?" Wesley questioned. "Did...Did something happened? When I was unconscious?"_

Takashi pinch his nose of frustration but look at Wesley.

 _"Me, Alex and Kohta went out and get some supplies and medicines for you."_

 _"You did? When?" Wesley questioned._

 _"Right after Shizuka and the others placed you in a tub filled with ice, to cool you down." Takashi explained_

 _"You guys did get some sleep first right? You know you can't go over there when it's dark."_

 _"Yeah, we know but we couldn't take any chances of you gonna turn or worse so...we kinda leave without telling anyone except Saya."_

Wesley was now upset for what Takashi just said. He's almost like about to lose his mind.

 _"Are you fucking serious, dude?!" Questioned Wesley Angrily. "You left without telling anyone?!"_

 _"Yeah, I was the one who went and risk my life to get some fucking meds for you!" Takashi yelled at Wesley._

 _"But without telling the others about it?! You made a panic for them! What happens if something happened to you that you or the other didn't come back?! What do you think Rei would feel if he'd didn't come back?!"_

 _"Ok, for your information, they didn't know that we were gone! They were busy of worrying about you, especially Saeko! So you should be thanking me instead of being an asshole for once!"_

Wesley was about to have a fit but kept his cool, took a deep breath and calmly spoke to Takashi.

 _"Dude I'm very appreciated that you, Alex and Kohta got medicine for me. I'm very thankful for that...but you should have at least warned the others about where you're going, dude. You should have at least told Rei. You could have scared her for not telling her where you were because it's possible that you didn't comeback. In fact, we have no idea what's going on out there. Survivors are being corrupted and worst those things are getting smarter when it gets dark. Have you not remembered what happened back at the lab? Those things somehow got in there. They might have got the strength to dig a hole and got in. And mention...we haven't seen where that other thing. I'm talking about the one when we were at Rika's apartment. We're lucky that we didn't encountered it yet. And if we leave...where do we go? There's a possibility that there's no where safe...except here. We just find more supplies and maybe other survivors like us and keep our heads down. Until something happens...this is our home for now."_

Takashi didn't said anything but just scoff and then says

 _"Wesley, I would rather die than being someone's bitch."_

 _"You're not." Said Wesley in a bit of anger. "And you'll never be nor will I tell you nor the others to be anyone's b***. I'm always here for you dude. Like you're always here for me. But when the time comes if these marines go corrupted...you'll be the one who kills them and the mall is ours. You just got to trust me."_

Takashi again sighed and say

 _"Alright, just, watch your back."_

Wesley gave out a haft smile and gave Takashi at pat on the shoulder and left.

* * *

Alex is at a book store looking at some mangas. Reading a zombie manga. When he done reading it and put it down, he turned around and was shocked to see Wesley.

 _"Jesus H. Fucking Christ...you're awake" Alex exclaimed as he sees his friend awake and well_

 _"Hey Alex." Wesley greeted._

 _"Dude how are you feeling man?"_

 _"I'm fine. So did anything happened while I was out?" Wesley asked._

 _"Yeah me, Takashi and Kohta went out on a unofficial supply without letting Phoenix know so when we came back we met with a very pissed off soldier"_

Wesley let out a sigh and says

 _"Yeah...Takashi told me about that. I just talked to him."_

 _"Yeah we brought back food, medicines..." Alex's eyes look at his left side. "And a couple of toys for the kids."_

 _"Aww that's nice of you Alex."_

Alex's eyes shot back towards Wesley.

 _"Shut up no one needs to know about it."_

 _"Dude all I said was that was nice of you. Not trying to embarrass you."_

* * *

John is in his security office just reading a book peacefully. John was wearing only a tank top but with his black BDU pants and military boots plus his dog tags. Then Asami came in and got John's attention.

 _"Hey Asami what's up?" John asked._

 _"Wesley's awake. He's feeling a lot better and his wound is healing."_

 _"Oh really. Well that's good to hear that he made it. Now we know that Doc's vaccine works. Meaning we have to keep her alive so she can make more when we find more survivors."_

Asami then frown a little because there is something that they're hiding or haven't told Wesley and his group yet.

 _"You know you should tell them about the others in Elementary school." Said Asami._

John starts to sigh and was a feeling a little guilty but knows what's best.

 _"I don't know if it's a good idea." Said John._

 _"I think you can trust them." Said Asami. "They've been through a lot. Ever since they been here, you haven't told them about my fellow officers and members of the SAT at the elementary school with civilians and children._  
 _John sighed and close his book and went up to Asami._

 _"Ok, I'll think about and let you know when I'm ready to tell them." John replied as he smiles at Asami._

Asami smiles and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

Josh is in a radio communication room. He has his headset and his microphone on and trying to get a signal to get communications from the Elementary school. He is getting irritated and worried about not hearing from the survivors from the school.

 _"Where are y-"_

 _"H-l-..."_

When Josh heard something or someone on the radio communicator with a static, he starts to respond back and try to get a better frequency.

 _"Hello? Hello?!"_

 _"P-lea-e...h-lp...us."_

 _"Oh fuck."_

Josh got up, threw the headphones off of him and started rushing to get John.

* * *

 _"Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could go to the Range?"_

John looked at Jonathan then look at Touji who is also in the room with John and Johnathan.

 _"Is Kohta still teaching Alice how to use a gun?" John asks Touji_

 _"Yes he's with Alice."_

 _John then turns to Johnathan and gave him an answer._

 _"Alright you can go but you tell Kohta to know that your there."_

 _"Can i get a P-90 Dad?" Johnathan asks_

 _"Semi only, With five round shot groupings in the size if a quarter. Do that then well see about getting you to the M-16." John says as hr turns to Touji_

 _"I'll talk to you later Touji"_

 _John unlocks the armory grabs a P-90 with four magazines and hands them to Johnathan_

 _"The Three rules of firearm safety, Go"_

 _"Always treat a firearm as if it was loaded, always keep the muzzle pointed in a safe direction at all times, keep the finger off the trigger until ready to shoot."_

 _"Good." John hands Johnathan the P-90 and the ammo "Go on."_

Johnathan sprints off. When Johnathan left. Kwan walks over and says

 _"Hey Cap. I just heard a call over the radio that the Elementary school sent out a distress call."_

 _"Did they say what was going on or why they haven't called?"_

 _"No. It just cuts out after a distress call."_

John then starts to think about what to do and then thought of something.

 _"Alright, Get everyone here."_

Johnathan walked in to the range where Kohta was giving Alice pointers when using a Ruger 10/22 with a 4x power scope.

 _"Hey Kohta I'm going to be on lane 3" Johnathan said_

 _"Ok Johnny." Kohta said_

 _"Konnichiha teiraa-san." Alice said. "Anata mo koko de utsu?"_

Johnathan was a little confused of what Alice said. Kohta was about to say something but then Josh comes in and spoke to him.

 _"Hey kid. Boss want you and the rest to come with us." Said Josh as he then walks off._

 _"Hmm...I wonder what's going on." Said Kohta to himself._

 _"Kohta watashi no kōkei wa kinō shimasen. Anata wa sore o shūsei suru tedasuke dekimasu ka?"_

 _"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa atode yaru yo."_

 _"What did she say?" Johnathan asked._

 _"She said that the sights are messed up and asked if I could fix it but I got to go."_

 _"I'll fix the sight in the rifle."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah."_

Johnathan holds out his hand Kohta translates and Alice hands over the rifle as Kohta leaves, Johnathan starts sighting in the rifle with in 10 minutes he had zeroed the to a half inch grouping at 100 yards he hands the rifle over to Alice who fires a grouping and hits the bulls-eye at 50 yards consecutively in her excitement she kisses Johnathan on the cheek. Johnathan's face blows up like a tomato. In the war room john looks at the security cams that are working in the range he chuckles. Then Touji shows from the other side of the door.

 _"Hey, everyone's here." Said Touji._

 _"Alright and hey can you teach Johnathan Japanese?"_

 _"Ah sure why?"_

John motions to the screens and replays what happened on the range. Touji then was surprised of what he's seeing.

 _"If they where older I would have to worry about them." Said John._

Most of the group feel like John should have told them before.

 _"Alright Touji, Paul Gear up your coming with."_

 _"John I need to go too."_

 _"Asami..."_

 _"John I need to know if Matsushima is alive."_

 _"Ok you can come too."_

 _Takashi stands up and says_

 _"I want to come too."_

 _"No." Said John._

 _"Why the hell not?"_

 _"You don't remember what I said hours ago do you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well I said that you are never going to be on missions again unless it directly pertains to you."_

 _"Okay then why the hell didn't you tell us that Shintoko Third Elementary was more survivors?"_

John did feel a little guilt for not telling them about the survivors in the school. John looks at Asami who gave him a nod to tell them the truth. He looks back at the Takashi and answered his questioned.

 _"Look we haven't told any of you because we didn't quite trust you. We haven't heard from them for a while because they're radio communication is still being fixed by that EMP Blast but now we found out that they put out a distress call. Now we can stand here and argue on if you get to go on runs or you can do as I say and help the Doc and Nurse Shizuka set up the triage area. Do that without complaining I'll see about getting you guys back out there. Right now we need to get over there because it will get dark soon."_

Takashi scowls but was calm when Rei gave him the 'Calm down' look. She wanted him to just agree so there won't be anymore problems. Takashi just calm down and replied back.

 _"Fine."_

 _"Good." Said John. "Let's get ready so we can get them out fast before it get's dark. We'll take the bus."_

* * *

At a far distant like a mile from the mall, there is someone watching the bus leaving the mall with John, Paul, Touji and Asami. When they left, the unknown boy pulled out his phone and started calling.

 _"They're taking the bait for the dead." Said the boy._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking too long to do this. Very stressed out doing this and on other things. I want to thank my friends for helping me on this and giving me the scenes and really want to thank DarkMaster for the re-edit. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE._**


	12. Chapter 11: Alpha Part 1

John, Paul, Asami and Touji geared up their weapons and food and water, as they're entering the bus, Touji then turned around and see Shizuka and Alice, he walked towards and give them a bear hug,

 _"I'll be back, I promise" he whispered to Shizuka, and he kneel down to Alice, "Chotto Arisu, watashi wa anata no tame ni shigoto o shita, anata no okāsan o sewa suru, watashi ga okonatta toki ni, daijōbu? (Hey, Alice, I got a job for you, take care of your mother, when I'm gone, ok?)"_

Alice show him her courage face while nodded, he then kiss her in the cheek, and head back to the truck and headed to the elementary school. Wesley, and his group watched them leaving, Takashi left with a scoff, meaning that he still pissed off from The Marine leader telling him that he can't go on a run for that stunt he did with Kohta and Alex. Wesley sees him walking away, then sighed, decided to talk to him later, and everyone went back to mall.

As little did they notice, a boy pulled out his phone and make a call.

 _"They're taking the bait for the dead, Mr. Shido."_

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

John was driving the truck, while Paul is putting bullets on his pistol mag, and Touji was calm sitting, and closing his eyes, and Asami was just staring at her badge, she remember the time when she was enrolled in the academy, and becomes a rookie police officer, she met her mentor, Matsushima, she even remember most time that she is very strict to her, but did treat her with respect. Asami stopped of what she was doing, when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She look turned and see Touji with a curious face.

 _"Hey, you alright?"_

 _"I-I'm just worried about Matsushima." Asami replied in a sad tone._

 _"I know you do, she is your boss, huh."_

 _"Yeah, I mean I know that she always strict to me, but she was the only person that I would call a big sister, and I'm worried that something bad happen at Shintoko."_

 _"Look, Asami, I know what you're going through, I mean when the city was in hell, I went to the Fujimi High School to find Shizuka, and I didn't find her, I thought I would never have a chance to see her but I did, I have faith, so you need to have faith too, okay?"_

Asami nodded as a response that she understood. John heard the conversation from behind and just smiled as Touji was comforting Asami.

 _"Sir are you smiling at the fact that the detective is talking to your girlfriend?" Questioned Paul._

 _"Lieutenant I will stop this bus and kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck." Said John._

 _"Just trying to be funny sir."_

 _"And it's working. So you can shut the fuck up now."_

* * *

The group has finally made it to the elementary school. But what shocked them that it has some bullets holes and there is even a big explosion hole next to the school entrance door…plus doesn't see anyone.

 _"Oh no." Said Asami._

 _"Come on." Said John. "We have to check to see if anyone's alive."_

Touji is still armed with his M14 with the EOTech that was able to work when he first got to the mall, John still has his G36 rifle, Paul still armed with a G36C and Asami is armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 with Navy trigger group and MP5F stock. She also changed her attire before leaving the mall. She's dressed with a blue button down long sleeve shirt, Special Assault Team bulletproof vest, blue jeans and sneakers. She still has her badge with her attached to her pants. As the group enters and search for survivors, they only see bullets and blood on the floor…but no bodies.

 _"Where is everyone?" Questioned Asami._

 _While walking through the halls of the school_

 _"Fakkukingugan o otosu! (DROP YOUR FUCKING GUNS!)" Yelled a woman behind the group._

The group turned around and points their guns at the one who called them out. It is Matsushima, Asami's supervisor who is a young woman has short, black hair and light blue eyes. She wears the standard female uniform of the Tokonosu Police Department, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue skirt and jacket, and a green armband with white stripes and is armed with a revolver and was prepared to pull the trigger but then was talked out of it by Asami when she realized who she is.

 _"Ma'am it's ok. It's me, Officer Nakaoka." Said Asami._

 _"O-Officer…O-Officer Nakaoka?" Said Matsushima._

Matsushima lowered her gun but was about to fall to the ground when she felt pain on her waist. Touji managed to catch her from falling and starts to inspect her wound. Even Asami came to know what wrong with Matsushima.

 _"Touji?" Asked Asami._

 _"Gut wound. Looks alright but she's still losing blood. We need to get her out of here Shizuka can patch her up." Touji explained._

 _"What about the other survivors here? What happened to the other cops?" Questioned Paul._

In still in pain, Matsushima was still strong enough to explain what happened in English.

 _"We-We were attacked. Someone attacked us…killed a few fellow officers and wounded a couple…including myself. When it hit nighttime, they left…and these… attacked us."_

 _"Monsters?" Questioned John._

 _"Wait she's telling us that those undead bastards did all this? That's new." Said Paul._

 _"It's a possibility…they're getting smarter at nighttime…remember at the lab, John."_

 _"Yeah you're right. We need to get the fuck out of here now."_

Before the group could start to leave,

 _"Wait."_

They looked back at Matsushima with a confused looks on their faces.

 _"Y-You must know that…T-There's…an Alpha."_

With that said it shocked the group. An Alpha? As in a leader of these undead?

 _"Oh fuck me! They have fucking leadership now?!" Questioned Lieutenant Marsh._

 _"We need to leave now. It's gonna get dark soon." Said Touji._

 _"No shit." Said John and then turn to Asami. "Asami could you carry her?"_

 _"I got her." Asami replied with a nod._

Asami picked Matsushima up off the ground and was started escorting her to the bus. As they got to the door entrance, there was a loud gunshot and a bullet went through Matsushima's head and killed her instantly. Asami was in shocked to see her supervisor killed right in front of her. The others noticed that Matsushima was killed and had to take cover.

 _"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" John ordered as she grabbed Asami to get her out of the open._

There were unknown shooters coming across the school in a building. They were well equipped with military grade body armor and weapons. The shooters were laying down heavy suppressive fire with their machine guns. They were having a hard time returning fire. Asami couldn't believe that her mentor was killed while holding her. She was starting to get in rage. She balled his hands into fists and came out from cover and started shooting with her MP5 while giving out a war cry. She had her weapon on full burst.

 _"ASAMI GET DOWN!" Yelled John._

 _"Ahhh!" Asami yelled as she felt a bullet hit her on her shoulder._

Asami fell on her back and was holding her wound on her shoulder. Touji rushed to Asami to check on her wound. As John, Paul and Touji were in high alert, John sees managed to see one of the shooters, he shot and killed him with a bullet to the head and turn his focus on Asami.

 _"ASAMI!"_

John couldn't believe that she was shot and got really worried for her. As Paul tries his best to provide covering fire, John went to Asami's side as Touji check on her shoulder.

 _"Okay, she gonna be fine, but we gonna get her outta here if we gonna treat her shoulder." Touji said as John and Paul are in defensive, shooting back at the shooters._

 _"Me and Paul will cover you. You two make your way to the bus. Touji once you get there, you provide cover for us."_

Both Touji and Asami nodded. John then turns back to Asami which he's very worried about her.

 _"Asami, can you walk?"_

 _"Yeah, my arm may hurt but my legs are working." Said Asami._

 _"Alright, on my mark."_

Touji and Asami sees John count down with his fingers, until he made a fist

 _"Mark!"_

Touji and Asami ran as fast as possible to get to the bus, but were taking fire and had to hide back into the school for cover. Touji also noticed that the bus's tires and engine were shot up.

 _"SHIT! THEY SHOT THE BUS!"_

 _"FUCK!" Yelled John._

Now the group have nowhere to go and were still taking heavy fire from unknown shooters. But then suddenly the shooting stopped. Seconds later, Paul and John took a peek outside and see no shooters.

 _"Who the fuck were those, assholes?" Asked Marsh._

 _"Don't know." Said Touji. "But they've stop at us…why?"_

 _"Maybe you should check outside." Said John._

When Touji look outside to know what John was talking about and noticed the problem which got him surprised. It is now nighttime.

 _"Oh no." Said Touji knowing that it's now nighttime._

The group then starts to hear multiple roars and noticed that there is a horde of night undeads rushing through the streets to the school. They even noticed that most of the undead were the survivors from the elementary school…including the children. As the group were about to start shooting, for some reason they stopped running. They just stood there.

 _"Uh…Is it me…or did they just stopped?" Asked Paul._

Then suddenly the group saw something on the roof which got them into a surprise in an animal crawl stance. When they got a good look of it, it was some kind of big night undead. The monster is full nude, body is completely écorché, large bones were sticking out on each shoulder blades and even on the forehead like a rino, very muscular and built like the Uber Zombie from Resident Evil Retribution even the fingers and feet claws are similar.

 _"What…the fuck…is that?" Asked Paul._

The unknown creature started to give out a large roar while it splits its mouth into four. The roar quite familiar because it was the mixture of a t-rex from Jurassic Park and Godzilla…the same roar that Wesley noticed when he was in Rika's Apartment. The roar was hurting the group's ears because it was very loud. When it roar, the horde of undead started charging at the school. The group was shocked at what that thing just. It ordered the other undead to charge at them. This must be the Alpha that Matsushima was talking about.

 _"Oh shit." Said John. "We need to go now."_

 _"Got an imaginary car?!" Paul said in sarcasm._

As the night rage undead started charging the school, they had to make a run for it which Touji had an idea which made him grabbed a flare from Paul's vest which got Paul confused and then Touji starts rushing to a police motorcycle that was parked at the school.

 _"TOUJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled John._

 _"I'LL GRAB THEIR ATTENTION! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL BE FINE!" Yelled Touji._

As Touji grabbed their attention by turning on the flare and drove off with 'Them' on his trail,

 _"Watashitoisshoni, mazāfākāzu ni ikou! Tabehōdai! (COME GET ME, MOTHERFUCKERS! ALL YOU CAN EAT!)" He yelled as 'Them' started to go after him._

It gave the others the opportunity to escape but the Alpha noticed their escape. It started roaring which was some type of call. Suddenly coming from behind the alpha was a pack of rabid zombie dogs. They could even split their mouths into four. They could manage to walk and run fast as normal dogs. The Alpha send the undead dogs after them which made them have to run faster. Paul managed to shoot at the ones who were getting closer with his rifle. They then manage to find a van to drive away in. As they got in, Asami got very worried about Touji.

 _"We got to go help Touji." Asami tried to get up but her arm is hurting her as the blood infection started to infect her but John stopped her._

 _"No, we gotta get back to the mall to get you fix up, alright?" He turned to his fellow comrade. "Paul get us back to the mall!"_

 _"Yes sir!" Yelled Paul._

While driving, Paul manage to evade the undead on the road. As Asami look at John

 _"But what about Touji?" She asked._

 _"He'll be alright, we just gotta have faith on him not turned one of them." Said John. "Once we drop you off we're going back to get him."_

Asami nodded then felt sad that she lost Matsushima and felt worried about the detective's wife about being mad at marine leader for leaving her husband out there alone, could be taken away by the undead.

* * *

Back to the Taiei Shopping Mall's food court, Shizuka was just staring at her engagement ring that she got from her husband, she stills worrying about him in every seconds, and who could blame her, she is pregnant with his child, and she also responsible for another child, Alice since she lost both of parents from the undead, she and Touji made a promise that they will take care of Alice and treat her as she was their child. Shizuka was too busy of staring at her rings, she didn't even notice that Alice is running.

 _"Mama! Watashi ga nani o shita no ka, watashi wa raifuru de buruzuai o utsu koto ga dekimasu! (Mom! Guess what I did, I manage to hit the bullseye with a rifle!)" She said happily._

The busty nurse didn't pay attention, she still only focusing on her ring. Alice touch her on her shoulder.

 _"Mama, daijōbudesuka? (Mom, are you okay?)" She asked as Shizuka snap right of her mind and looked at her adoptive daughter._

 _"Ā, Arisu, sumimasen, koibito, watashi wa chōdo... Watashi wa anata no chichi o nogashita bakaridesu, sore dakedesu. (Oh Alice, I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just…I just missed your father, that's all.)" Shizuka replied._

Alice hear her sad voice, give her a hug, try her best to make her mother to be happy, which made Shizuka give allice her sad smile.

 _"Arigatō, Arisu, watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. (Thank you, Alice, I love you.)"_

 _"Watashi wa anata mo, okāsan mo daisukidesu. (I love you, too mom.)"_

Shizuka kiss her daughter on her forehead. Then suddenly, Shizuka and Alice sees Saya rushed up to them.

 _"Shizuka!" Saya called out as she got to Shizuka._

 _"Saya…what's wrong?" Questioned Shizuka._

 _"It's Asami! She needs medical attention!"_

 _"They're back? Where's Touji?"_

Saya hesitated answering Shizuka which got Shizuka very worried.

 _"You should go to the marines."_

Shizuka was confused but then started to get worried and rushed to the front of the mall entrance to know what happened. Saya had to sad face look. She then felt something pulling her shirt. When she turned around, she sees Alice with a worried look on her face.

 _"Watashinochichi, saya wa dokodesu ka? (Where's my dad, Saya?)"_

 _"Nani mo kare ni okoranai koto o negatte, Arisu. (Hoping nothing happened to him, Alice.)" Said Saya with a sigh._

* * *

John, Paul and Asami finally made it back to the mall. John was helping Asami walking to Shizuka. Johnathan saw Asami and rushed up to her and hugged her.

 _"Mom!" Johnathan called Asami._

 _"It's fine, John. I'm fine." Asami respond cheering up her adopted son as she hugs him._

 _"Captain, Marsh…what happened?" Asked Kwan._

 _"Shit got real dude." Paul answered._

 _"Kwan grab some gear including the grenade launcher for your M4. You're coming with me and Paul. You're going back out. We're taking the LAV-25-AD."_

 _"Got it."_

Shizuka came to John, got a hold of Asami and got very curious of where Touji is. John, Asami and Paul got nervous when they see Shizuka showed up.

 _"Captain…w-where's Touji?" Shizuka asked._

Even the other were curious of what happened to Touji. John gave out a sigh and answered.

 _"That's why we're going back…we need to get him."_

 _"Then I should go with you." Shizuka suggested._

 _"No way. You need to stay here and treat Asami."_

 _"I'm fucking going! My husband is out there!"_

 _"Well Asami fucking wounded and needs help!"_

 _"Both of you stop it!" Wesley yelled breaking up the argument between Shizuka and John and grabbed both of their attention. "We don't have time for this bullshit! If Touji is still out there then we should get going! Me and Takashi will go with you to get him."_

With that said, John started thinking. Wesley does has a point but kind of bothered because of what's going on between him and Takashi but there was no time to argue. He then look at Paul and Josh for their opinion and they gave out a nod agreeing to let Takashi and Wesley join.

 _"Alright kid…grab what you need and let's go."_

Before Wesley could leave to grab his gear,

 _"Wesley."_

Wesley turned towards Shizuka with a worried look on her face.

 _"Bring Touji back." Shizuka continued._

* * *

Back in the city, Touji was still driving on a police motorcycle driving through the streets while still be chased by the horde of night raging undead. He was having a difficult time trying to lose them. Suddenly without a warning an undead leaps from the right side and tackled Touji from his motorcycle. Touji was in pain when he landed on his back but was trying his best to get the undead off of him. It was trying to chew his face off but Touji manage to pull out his revolver and blew the zombie brains out. He had to look away while doing it so that the blood won't get into his eyes. Touji got it off him quick and started entering a store market. While running through the store's food aisle, the undead manage to break in through the glass window which set off a loud alarm which attracted a lot of horde of undead. Touji manage to get into the back storage room and quickly barricaded the door...even locked it. Now Touji is trapped in a room with a large herd of zombies from the other side which got him very stressful and scared.

 _"Shit...what did I got myself into?"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Hoped you liked this chapter. Also I'm sorry for making a death scene of Matsushima. I really wasn't trying to think of a death scene for her but I couldn't find anything better so RIP to Matsushima. I will like to thank DarkMaster117 for the help with this because I was stressing out on this. Also I really hoped you guys liked my Alpha. It's mostly similar as the Volatile from Dying Light and the body built and height is similar as the Uber Licker from Resident Evil Retribution (Good movie and throughout the movie series but could have done better to the last one in my opinion.) If you have any questions about the Alpha feel free to ask on my PM or share your opinion about the Alpha on the review. I'm very sorry for any errors. I'm still working on my grammar skills. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Also feel free to check on the fanarts of my fanfic either WFTC141 deviantart or WFTC141 on Tumblr. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	13. Chapter 12: Alpha Part 2

After manage to get into the back storage room of a store market and quickly barricaded the door and even locked it, Touji was catching his breath, since he made a brave move to get all the undead behind him so that the others made it out of the elementary school. As he continuing catching his breath, he hears banging from the door, which means the undead are trying to break the door. Touji knows that it won't hold forever for the mob of the undead.

 _"Shit...what did I got myself into?" Touji said to himself._

Then he reach in his pocket, take out a small picture, it was Shizuka and himself when they were in their high school year. He felt bit of tears coming from his eyes, remembering the good old times he spent with Shizuka, and after that, he married Shizuka during the zombie apocalypse and now she is pregnant. He needs a plan to get out of the room, and head to the mall to be back with his family. Touji look in his surrounding, seeing something would be useful, he stop and look to his left and smile a little to know his way out.

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

Minutes later driving through the streets in an Light Armored Vehicle-Air Defense (LAV-AD) are the three marines, Takashi and Wesley. They're making their way to Touji's last known position to rescue him. John is driving, Josh is sitting shotgun, Paul's on the gunners seat while Takashi and Wesley are sitting the passenger seats. The LAV is an Air Defense striker equipped with an GAU-12/U 25mm Gatling gun and two missile pods each with 4× FIM-92 Stinger missiles. Wesley is equipped with an M4A1 rifle fitted with an ACOG scope, foregrip and suppressor and Takashi is now equipped with a pump-action Benelli SuperNova. Wesley was a bit worried about Touji but remember his promise to Shizuka that he'll bring Touji back to her and Alice alive and well.

 _"So what happened while you were retrieving the people at the elementary?" Takashi asked._

 _"Whelp to be blunt…shit went FUBAR." John answered. "A group of gunmen ambushed us. They shot and killed Asami's supervisor who they shot earlier to use as bait and left us when night fell. Touji split off from us to draw the zombies away for us to get to the bus. Which reminds me-"_

John then turns to Paul.

 _"Paul if you see that big motherfucker, get ready to light it the fuck up."_

 _"Oh-rah boss."_

 _"What do you mean by 'big motherfucker'?" Wesley asked._

 _"BIG UGLY FUCKER?" Paul calls from the turret of the Stryker "You may or may not have seen him but it's about nine feet in length and crawls around like that Resident Evil Uber zombie. That thing is most likely the Alpha. That thing can control the other undead and the smartest. It even has its own damn pets as well."_

Wesley and Takashi were surprised to hear that there's an Alpha of 'Them'. Wesley even began to remember if it's the Alpha that was at Rika and Shizuka's apartment days back.

* * *

Alex was in the men's restroom examine himself through the mirror. As he looked at his masked reflection he put down the book he had on him before the whole entire zombie apocalypse occurred on the sink's counter and started to remove his glasses and lower both his hood and his mask to reveal his unmasked reflection. He later put his backpack off to the side of the counter with his book and puts his black beanie into the bag and looked closely at himself. His eyes were back to its original color blue color, before they used to been bloodshot due to his lack of sleep. He then proceeds to stroke his face to see if there was hair going around and sadly he still never found a strain of any. Lastly he looked at his black messy hair and proceeds to push his front hair back to cause him a new hairstyle... Which only happened for about a few seconds before his hair went back to its messy self.

 _"Dammit" he muttered in defeat which also causes him to frown. He then grabs his backpack and book and walks out of the bathroom to continue his search for the store that sold alcohol._

When he first arrived at the mall with Wesley and the others he tried to look for any stores that sold liquor to try out a recipe that he book marked on his book. As he searched around he stopped to see a child at a corner with their knees at their face

 _"Alice?" Alex thought to himself as he walked towards her to see a few tears strolling down her eyes and kneeled down "oh my god she's sad."_

Soon Alice looked up to see the young man looking at her.

 _"Hey Alice" he started "what's wrong, are you crying?"_

Alice spoked in Japanese as she tried to hold back the urge to cry. As Alice finishes up speaking, Alex blinked a few times until he facepalms as he starts to realize his major flaw.

 _"Fuck I completely forgot that I don't speak Japanese." Alex muttered under his breath._

As soon as Alex turned his head in hopes he could find anyone that can help translates for him he spotted out Saeko walking around and then turns his head back to Alice.

 _"Alice stay here"_

Alex then stands up and runs to Saeko.

 _"Hey Saeko!" He shouted causing her to turn around to see the unmasked Lawson boy._

 _"Oh Alex I almost didn't recognized you without your mask what's wrong?" Saeko asked to the boy._

 _"It's…Alice. I found her by the corner crying" Alex explains as pointed his thumb towards the corner where Alice was sitting at "I need some help trying to translate what she's saying can you help me?"_

 _"Yes I can I'll be right back."_

Soon Saeko started to walks towards the sad girl and began talking in Japanese. In the distance Alex can hear Alice saying the same answer she told Alex to before he asked Saeko for help. After seeing Saeko bow her head she started walking up to him.

 _"What did she say?" Asked the confused boy to the purple haired girl._

 _"She said that…she's scared that something might happen to Touji and was scared that he might be dead or he became one of 'them'."_

 _"Oh I see..."_

Alex remembered that he wanted to go with Wesley to help Touji but couldn't due to the current situation that he gotten stuck in alongside Takashi and Hirano so he had to sit this one out…even though Takashi was able to go. Then suddenly Alex realized something

 _"Wait a minute you guys never told me about what happened to Alice's parents."_

 _"Her parents-" Saeko trailed off._

Saeko then starts to ask Alice

When Alice answer…she was starting to feel a bit more sorrow. When Saeko listened to her story…she was feel sorrow as well. After Alice told Saeko her story, Saeko turns to Alex and told him about Alice's parents.

 _"Her father…died trying to convince few survivors to take her in while as for mother…she thinks she was killed by 'them'."_

Alex couldn't believe what he heard a young girl like Alice lost her parents at a young age, slowly but surely he was remind on how he was when his mother died at the hands of that now dead Yakuza boss. He wanted to help Alice but he didn't know how but then suddenly an idea lighted in his head.

 _"I have an idea…Saeko here hold this book for me." Alex handed her his book when she grabbed it she saw the title 'Cooking for Dummies' in bold text._

 _"Why do you have a cookbook and how long have you had it for?" Saeko asked the young American._

 _"I had this way book before I met you guys like say before the first day of the Apocalypse happened" Alex said as he starts to take off his backpack and unzip it look for the item he needed. "Trust me when I say that this book helped in a few situations"_

As Alex continued to move his hand around the bag he finally found what he was looking for

 _"Bingo now come on out you fluffy bastard." Alex lifted up his hand to reveal he is holding a black and white toy panda with a red bow tie._

 _"Wow Alex I didn't know you still like plushies" Saeko said jokingly._

 _"It's not for me. I grabbed this back when me Takashi and Hirano were out on that run I already gave one to young Johnny boy and I completely forgot I had this one for Alice."_

Alex putted his backpack back on while still holding the bear by its right arm "also I need you to help translate for me again but this time translate my words for Alice and if you can try and copy the way my tone is voiced

 _'Whatever he's planning I hope it works' Saeko thought as the both of them walked towards Alice._

 _"Hello there Alice" Alex said through the toy bear in a childish voice. As Alice looked up she saw Alex moving the bear's right arm like it was waving._

 _"My name is Mr. Bear and a friend of mine said that you were feeling sad now tell me Alice are you feeling sad?"_

Saeko just couldn't believe what she was hearing from Alex it was so funny she felt like she wanted to giggle but remembering what Alex had asked her to do she translated what Mr. Bear in Japanese causing Alice to nod yes.

 _"Well don't worry Alice Mr bear will help you turn that frown upside down" the panda bear said in a cheerful tone all the while Saeko translate what he says word for word. "I know your scared that you might lose your daddy but don't worry your dad is a tough cookie and cool dude heck even as we speak Wesley and the others are out there saving your pop" Alex poised the bear in different ways as if the bear was actually talking to her which stopped Alice from shedding anymore tears._

 _"Tell you what I'll stay by your side so you won't be sad anymore is that alright?" Asked Alex as he tilted himself as the bear._

 _"Hai (yes)" said Alice without any sadness left in her voice_

 _"That's great!" Exclaimed Mr bear. Soon after Alex started speaking in his normal voice "take good care of Mr bear alice" he proceeds to give Alice the panda causing her to instantly hug it. As she looked up she smiled at Alex "arigato rawson–san (thank you Mr Lawson)" Alex kneeled down he let out a smile as well_

 _"You're welcome kiddo" he then pats Alice's head causing her to laugh._

As Alex stand right back up, he and Saeko walked together until they stopped to talk

 _"After all the things you done Alex that was by far the most kindest thing I ever saw you did" Saeko said still in awed on by Alex's kindness "usually if someone were to saw do something nice I usually tell them to either shut their mouth or never tell it to anybody but for now I'm okay with it."_

 _"But the one thing I wanted to know is…why did you do that for her?" Saeko asked._

Alex took in a deep breath and explained

 _"You see Alice lost her actual parents…both her mom and dad…all while was she's still young that sorta reminded how I was when I lost my mom when I was a kid…but now she has a new family to care for her and she doesn't want to lose them…Saeko listen…you, Wesley, Takashi, Rei, everyone your all like family to me…and I'll be damned if I ever lose anyone of you guys to either those decomposing freaks or some psychopath."_

With that said, Saeko was happy to hear that kindness from Alex and mention her and the others family

 _"That's sweet of you Alex but save that when Wesley and the others come back" Saeko said with a smirk._

All the while Alex let a chuckle

 _"Notified my survivor 'sista'."_

Before Alex left in search to look for any alcohol he asked Saeko a simple question

 _"Hey quick question, Saeko…did you by chance saw any alcohol or liquor in any of the stores?"_

 _"Actually yeah I sa-"_

 _"Sweet thanks Saeko."_

As Alex walked to where Saeko was pointing, Saeko immediately realizes that she still has Alex's cookbook she was just about to mention it before saw a bookmark in the middle of a page. As she opened to where the book was marked she looked at the recipe for a complete 5 seconds before Alex came back and grabbed his book back.

 _"Sorry Saeko but this is mine cookbook…I'm sure you'll find your own" Alex stated as he continued to walk where to where was going._

As Alex was walking there was one thing Saeko wondered when she saw that recipe.

 _'What sort of cookbook has a recipe about Molotov cocktails?' Saeko thought._

* * *

Later back to John and the others in the city searching for Touji.

 _"You think the guy is alive." Josh questioned._

 _"He seems like a guy can cheat death…same way for that kid, Wesley." John responded._

As they were still driving in the street, Paul and John noticed a large group of 'Them' are surrounding a market building. Some of the All of the sudden, a bullet shattered the window, which small piece of glass cut Josh's right cheek and made John lose control of the truck and hit one of the street lamps, Josh got hit on the dashboard, while John got hit on the steering wheel. The truck die on them, and the sound of the crash cause more rage undead to come to their direction. Even some of the rage undead leaving the market going after the sound.

 _"Ugh, wha-what the hell." Wesley said as he rub his sore forehead, while John's men checking on their leader._

 _"He's alive, just unconscious right now." Said Josh. "We gotta hurry to head back to the mall!"_

 _"We're getting Touji first, asshole! Have you already forgotten about 'Never Leave a Man Behind'?! Josh get on the gun and try to keep them distracted and Paul you fix this damn thing so we can get the hell out of here!"_

Wesley and Takashi got out of the LAV and starts running to the market. Wesley was taking point while Takashi follows. Josh got on the gunner and started firing the Gatling gun at the undead. The undead were being torn apart by the 25 mm (0.984 in) bullets. Wesley and Takashi had to move to the right side so they would get shot by the Gatling gun of the LAV. On top of a building watching Wesley and Takashi rushing to the market is The Alpha. It was watching just watching Wesley and Takashi rushing to the market. In the storage room of the market, Touji can hear gunfire coming from outside and even heard no movement next to the door. Touji is now holding a loaded Triple Barrel Shotgun that he found in the storage room and was about to put it into good use. He quickly opened the door and a rage undead saw him and rush to him but was shot in the head and killed instantly. Blood matter and brain parts was spread everywhere also the shotgun shells have quarters in them. As Touji starts to reload more shells into the shotgun, an rage undead woman tackled him to the ground. Touji tries to get it off, but the rage undead woman restrained Touji's hands with hers. It was an awkward position that the undead is on top of Touji but it then was about to eat him when it opens its mouth into four.

 _"Oh shit." Said Touji as for his last words before he meet his fate._

Suddenly the undead woman couldn't eat Touji as it was shot in the head and fell to the right side dead. Then suddenly rushing up to Touji was Wesley and Takashi.

 _"You alright?" Wesley asked as he and Takashi help get Touji to his feet._

 _"I'm good. Thanks." Said Touji with a smile that he glad that he's now being rescued._

 _"Come on. I made a promise to Shizuka that I bring you back to her and Alice."_

Before they could leave, a lot of rage undead were blocking the exit and were walking up to Wesley, Touji and Takashi. Touji picked up his shotgun, empty out the used shells and put three new rounds in.

 _"What kind of shotgun is that, man?" Wesley asked._

 _"Don't know but I had the time to make coin rounds for more damage."_

 _"That's cool."_

 _"Where the hell are those marines?" Takashi questioned in anger._

As Wesley, Takashi and Touji were ready to fight, Wesley felt something off.

 _"Something's not right." Said Wesley._

 _"What the hell do you mean?" Takashi._

 _"We should be dead by down…but they're just standing there…and look at them."_

The undead were just standing there as their heads were twitching and moving fast and their eyes were glowing rapidly. On the same building where the Alpha is, its eyes were glowing rapidly like the other night undead. It was like ordering its undead minions to not attack Wesley, Takashi and Touji for some reason. But then suddenly it was being shot at by the LAV which made the Alpha leave. The undead at the market came back to their senses and were about to attack Wesley, Takashi and Touji. But Paul manage to get the LAV to work and began driving it to the market backwards and even smashing through the front entrance by using the rear. It manage to crush some of 'Them' that got in the way. After parked next to Wesley, Touji and Takashi, John, who is fully conscious, opened the rear door of the LAV inviting the three in.

 _"Come on, 'Apes'! You wanna live forever?!" Yelled John._

Wesley, Takashi and Touji rushed up inside the LAV and got into their passenger seats.

 _"ALL IN! PAUL GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

 _"HOLD ON!" Yelled Paul as he starts to drive the LAV._

Paul started driving the LAV the right way and manage to escape the area with his fellow marines, Touji, Takashi and Wesley. They were all in relief that they're alive. Wesley, Takashi and even John were glad that they manage to rescue Touji.

 _"You're one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" John comment to Touji as he hands him a bottle of water._

 _"I got to keep you and the others safe."_ _Touji explained._

 _"Well tell that to your wife and that little girl. You scared them when they found out that you were back there."_

Touji then starts to think about Asami and asked John about her.

 _"How's Asami?"_

John starts to look down to the floor thinking about his love of his life, who was shot and wounded. He most likely feel guilty for leaving her. He even felt that he almost died and didn't even say that he love her before he left.

 _"She's gonna be alright…she's gonna be alright."_

Wesley was still a bit curious about what was going with the undead.

* * *

Shizuka is still looking at her engagement ring, still worrying about Touji so much, she even want to help, but not treated people's wound, as in going to shoot the undead and psychopaths, she wanted to really be helpful to the group and not just sit there and let them risk their lives to protect her, she knows she is pregnant but she still want to help. Alice spotted her mother and sees she is still staring at her ring, she knows that she miss Touji so much, and that she is upset that she has to stay in the mall instead helping her husband.

 _"Mama, daijōbudesuka? (Mom, are you okay?)" Alice said, as Shizuka look up at her adoptive-daughter._

 _"(I'm sorry, honey…I'm not…I just...I just want to help…I know I am doing my job but I mean out there, I want to protect my family too, and I don't want to feel like I'm useless anymore."_

While feel some tears dropping, Shizuka gasp when she sees Alice giving her hug,

 _"Anata wa muyōde wa arimasen, mama. Anata wa kesshite arimasen. Anata wa kesshite arimasendeshita. Anata wa tsuyoku, yūkande osanai mikatade mo arimasen. (You're not useless, mom. You never are and you never were, you are strong, and brave and little childish too.)" Alice said as shizuka chuckle at her word and hugs her back. "Otōsan ga itta yō ni, shinkō o motte iru dake de, watashitachi wa kare ga watashitachi ni modotte kuru to iu shin'nen o motte imasu. (Just like dad said, you just have to faith, and we have faith that he is gonna come back to us.)"_

Shizuka nodded and let Alice sit next to her, and close their eyes and close her hands.

 _'Please Kami, please bring Touji back, to me, to us.'_

As they were finish praying, Saeko, Rei and Saya appear.

 _"And that's why, we need to fix your imagine"_

Saya put her hands on her hips, while rei was holding some clothes and Saeko is holding scissors. Shizuka look at Alice then look back to the girls.

* * *

Later back to Wesley and the other were making their way back to the mall, everyone was relieved to have Touji back and manage to deal the mob of night rage undead.

 _"Thanks, guys…I owe you with my life. I didn't think I would've survive back there." Touji said._

 _"Hey…we're team…and family…nobody get left behind or even forgotten and like I said…I made a promise to Shizuka that I'll bring you back." Wesley said proudly while Takashi, and John and his marine comrades nodded._

They finally made it to the mall, as they got out of the armored truck when it was parked inside of the garage, Rei ran into Takashi and both of them started hugging and Saeko runs to Wesley doing the same. Saeko came up to Wesley and hugs him that she's glad that he's safe and Wesley hugs her back to see her again. Saeko then starts to check on him.

 _"Are you hurt or anyth-?" Saeko question and checks on Wesley's wound._

 _"No I'm good. We're all okay." Wesley answered._

Saeko smile at Wesley and he does the same and both of them return back to hugging.

And finally, Shizuka and Alice came out, Touji's eye widened to see his wife, different, she has cut her long hair to slightly short and curly and wearing a dark red sleeve shirt, long black pants and brown boots. Touji runs into Shizuka and gave her a hug, for a while, Shizuka began to cry of joy to have her husband back, Alice joins in and the others stare and smile to see that everyone is safe and sound. Wesley look at Touji hugging Alice and Shizuka together and very happy for them. Shizuka looks up to Wesley and gave her a smile and says

 _"Thank you."_

Shizuka was so thankful for Wesley rescuing Touji. Wesley just gave out a nod as a 'You're welcome'. The two marines, Josh and Paul were looking at Takashi, Touji and Wesley hugging their love ones and are happy that they're together.

 _"You wanna hug?"_

Josh slowly turns his to Paul with a 'seriously' look when Paul broke the mood.

 _"Haven't I told you that I will kill you if you fucking touch me?"_

 _"Just curious if you need one or not."_

* * *

Back to John, he was walking to the medical room going to check on Asami and Johnathan. When he open the door to the medical room, he sees Johnathan with Asami who is sitting on the edge medical bed with only wearing her black tanktop, blue jeans and sneakers. She even wearing bandages for her gunshot wound. When they saw John walked in,

 _"DAD!" Johnathan as he ran to John._

Johnathan ran up to John and hugs him and John hugs him back.

 _"It's alright. I'm here." Said John. "Hey...how are you feeling?"_

 _"Feeling much better now." Said Asami._

 _"I love you both."_

 _"We love you too…and we're glad that you're here safe a sound."_

Everyone who return safe and sound...or so they have thought…there a new problem happing in the night time…a leadership for the undead…The Alpha.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and accept my apologies for any errors and for taking so long to do this. I would like to thank my friends Phoenix, DarkMaster and LT for helping me out with this. Also I'm mostly going to be focusing on this because if you haven't noticed Daisuke Satō (Creator of HOTD) had passed in March 22, 2017. So...I'm thinking about honoring him by finishing this before doing my other fanfics. I really hope you're enjoying this story so far and enjoyed my first season of HOTD. I'm gonna try to make this the great HOTD fanfic as possible even if does has some bad grammar. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	14. Chapter 13: Ivan

In a dark area surrounded and outnumbered by night undead, Saeko has no way out of there. She was frighten with sorrow but was ready to meet her fate. She then felt a hand on her right shoulder. When she turned around, she starts to frozen with her jaw opened as she couldn't believe who the undead is. It is Wesley but one of 'Them' which made Saeko start to cry and froze. Wesley then start to attack with his mouth opens four then everything turned into a bloody mess and the painful screams of Saeko starts to echo until

"Agh!"

Wesley started breathing heavily after lifting his body up waking up from his nightmare. Sweat was dripping down on Wesley's body. Wesley start having his breathing to a normal pace, trying to calm down while his right head place to his head.

"Wesley?"

Wesley turn to Saeko and know how worried she by the look on her face. Saeko was a bit tired but was worried about Wesley.

"I…I just had a nightmare is all. I'm sorry for waking you." Wesley apologize after keeping his breathing to a normal pace.

"You wanna talk about it?" Saeko asked.

Wesley didn't want to tell her about his nightmare so all he did was gave Saeko a kiss to lips before speaking back to her.

"It's just a bad dream is all. Let's go back to sleep."

Wesley and Saeko started cuddling as they go back to sleep but Wesley was still bothered about the dream he had. That he killed Saeko…the love of his life. He start to shed tears from his eyes and praying that it won't happen.

(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)

Alex closed his journal and proceeds to walk the corridors of the mall. As Alex was about to make the turn from around the corner he heard the sound of laughter and joy, as Alex peaked from around the corner he saw Alice with Shizuka and Touji she was showing Touji the stuffed bear Alex had gave her. As he continues watching the happy family together Alice had noticed Alex watching them at the distance and lets out a smile to Alex which causes him to smile back underneath his mask and lean against the wall.

"Nani ga machigatte iru Arisu? (What's wrong Alice?)" Asked Touji as he notice her smiling.

"Ā, nani mo papa watashi wa nuigurumi o watashi ni ataeru koto ni tsuite Arekkusu-san ni tada Emi tte iru, Kare wa watashi ga naite ita toki ni watashi o tasukete kureta (Oh nothing papa I'm just smiling at Mr. Alex for giving the stuffed animal, he gave this to help me out when I was crying.)"

Touji's eyes widen from the response he was given out of all the people in the mall he never expected Alex to do something as heartwarming as giving Alice a stuffed bear. As he shifted his eyes towards Alex who was lazily waving at him.

"Heya Touji" said Alex still leaning against the wall.

As Touji walked towards Alex he tried thinking on how to thank him for doing such a kind act for Alice but stopped when he realized he was face to face with the skull kid himself.

"Umm hey Alex." Touji said awkwardly. "I have a question; did you really gave Alice that-"

"Stuff animal? I would be lying if I said no." said Alex as he stopped Touji mid-sentence. "But to be honest I wished she didn't told you about it."

"But I want to know is why did you went out of... whatever you were doing to help Alice?"

Alex let out a sigh as he puts both his hands in his hoodie pockets

"Remember back at that forest when I went ape shit on that bastard when he told me that he was the one who settled up that ambush that killed my mom?"

"How could I not?" Touji replied.

"When I found her crying by the corner…it reminded me on how I was when I lost my mother" Alex explains as he looked down at his feet. "I just didn't want to see the same level of sadness I used to have on Alice."

Suddenly Touji put his arm on Alex's shoulder causing him to look up at the detective.

"Alex, ever since I first saw you at the estate I thought the word troublemaker followed you wherever you go and it's safe to say that I was sorta right about it..."

Alex frowned on the statement.

"...but as time went on I realized that you're just a kid that had rough moment in life and you'll do anything to keep people close to you safe and happy."

After Touji let go of his shoulder, at this point a few tears started strolling down his eyes but he quickly wiped them off and let out a chuckle

"Thanks... I sorta needed that"

"No problem."

They continue on with their talk until Alex saw Wesley leaving the men's restroom.

"Hey I'll talk to you later Touji I gonna check up on Wesley." Alex said as he speed walked to Wesley.

"Okay but don't get into any trouble."

"Don't count on it Touji." he shouted.

As Alex called Wesley's name, the Japanese American boy had finally turned around to see Alex walking up to him.

"Oh hey Alex." Wesley said in a half asleep tone with a few scrapes and cuts on his face

"Hey Wesley it's good to know that you gu- whoa dude what the hell happened to you man?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Wesley I was in the mall when you, Takashi and the marines were out there saving Touji and from the way you look like shit…I'm sure as hell some shit was going down."

Wesley rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh

"Fine I'll tell you but we'll have to talk in the restroom…even though we're gonna tell the others as well."

"Why's tell me in the bathroom?"

"Well knowing you and what I'm about to say you'll flip out."

When they walked to the bathroom their footsteps slightly echoed across the hallway but as they enter the restroom the echoing of their footsteps had stopped making the hallway completely silent.

...

"YOU SAW A FUCKING WHAT?!" Alex shouted which was loud enough to echo his from the restroom to the hallway and maybe even the entire mall.

* * *

Later after the conversation, in the head security room office is Wesley who is sitting in a chair next to Takashi who has both of his arms crossed and across from John who is sitting in his chair next to the best and standing beside him are Paul and Josh. Nobody talked or move until John says

"No." John said

"Why?" Takashi asked

"One, we were about to lose another person who save me, Asami and my men from the fucking dead. Two, we're still trying to figure out who ambushed us. And Three, we still think that it's too early to tell that you should go on scavenging."

Wesley noticed Takashi began to lose his temper. He's hoping that it won't go far but to be safe he tries to calm him but Takashi started talking before him.

"So you still don't trust me huh? Is that it? Look, I know what me, Alex and Kohta did was wrong but we were gonna get some meds for Wesley if Shizuka nor Doc can't keep him from being one of 'Them'. So we had to go out there for Wesley's sake. So just please give me a second chance, I won't let my anger be in the way."

John rubbed his chin as he started thinking about Takashi's request. When he look at Wesley, he gave John a nod. John sighed, then got up from his chair.

"Let me think about for one hour, deal?"

"Deal." Takashi replied.

John and his men got out of the room, leaving Takashi and Wesley alone. When they're gone,

"He's gonna say no again." Said Takashi.

"Chill dude." Said Wesley rub the back of his head while Takashi got up. "Plus he's right...there's something else going on here...and I hope you know what you're doing when you go out there, Takashi."

"I know what I'm doing...but if those marines become corrupt…I'll kill them by myself."

Takashi leaves the room leaving Wesley alone. After Takashi left, John came back into the room to speak to Wesley.

"OK listen. For our run, our major goal is that we need to find a bus big enough for all of us to leave in since our last bus was shot to shit. Me and my guys and maybe Touji if he wants to will go while you and the others stay here."

"No I think this would be a one or two person job and I think I should get out." Said Wesley volunteers to do a run as this surprises the marines. "I'm done resting and yesterday doesn't count because my friend was in trouble. So I'm going."

"Fine." Said John with a sigh. "But you got to go with someone just to be safe. Anyone but Takashi, Alex and Kohta. I'm still thinking about if they can go or not."

Wesley still hates the fact that three of his friends who tried to get medicine for Wesley so he wouldn't turn couldn't go. But Wesley understood and was about to leave as he stood up.

"I'll get someone to go with me and we'll try to find a bus for all of us to leave in just incase things don't go well here."

"And if there's trouble and you're not here at morning, we're coming to find you."

"Got it."

* * *

At the Food Court, Saeko was having some tea with Shizuka in the Food Court table sitting across from each other.

"I gotta say, Shizuka, this tea is delicious." Saeko sip from her drink, while Shizuka was eating some cookies.

"Thanks, say Saeko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you miss sex?" Shizuka asked while Saeko blush of that word.

"W-well, I can't say that I haven't but, I do."

Shizuka sighed and have a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, I miss it too, so um how was your sex with Wesley?"

Saeko's face began to become the color of a tomato when Shizuka said how was sex with the Japanese American boy.

"U-um…it was well, I mean, sure we did twice but, um-"

"Wait you did it twice?" Shizuka smirk. "When did you do it the second time?"

"I-it was when we were separated from you guys…we went to a dojo…and we were in a heat of a moment."

"I see…well I guess my turn, when we were all safe and calm at Saya's home, I had a nightmare about me didn't save Alice. Touji was able to calm me down that nothing is gonna happen, and then he was able to make me be a good mood." Shizuka said while blushing, thinking about her sex time with Touji.

"Oh, so um how's Alice doing with you too?" Saeko questioned.

"Oh she is doing very well, she kinda excited to have a little brother or sister, but I'm still worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"With her now using a gun…I mean I get it that out there are dead people…but I still don't like the idea of having her using a gun."

Saeko understands what Shizuka is talking about and then starts to talk to her after giving out a sighed.

"I do have to admit that it's a bad idea to have a little girl carry a weapon that kill either dead or alive people…but I hate to say this but we need her, she already lost her parents and Zeke…she doesn't want lose all of us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Shizuka with a sigh.

"WHAT!?"

Saeko and Shizuka heard the yelling and saw Takashi talking to Wesley.

"You heard me, Takashi, and I think we should just deal with it now instead of later."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Wesley! Is he still fucking bitching about me, alex and kohta risk our asses to get you some fuckin' meds! "

"Yes, he knows that but he said that you and Alex and Kohta would risk the protection of this group, so the best thing that we do now, is to do what he said or he kick us out, and frankly I don't care if he said we stay or go, but it's best that we stay here in order to keep everyone safe and sound."

Wesley tried to calm Takashi, but he scoffs and left. Saeko walked up to Wesley.

"Hey, Wesley."

"Hey, Saeko, how are holding up." Wesley questioned.

"I'm doing fine, but i think it's time to stop talking about me, and focus right now, what happened? Why is Takashi angry, what did you told him?" Saeko replied, while causing Wesley sigh heavily, and rub his head.

"Okay, um...John and his squad still doesn't want Takashi, Alex and Kohta in scavenging for awhile, he stills thinks it's too early to trust them to go out again."

"I see."

"Yeah, but he asked me to bring someone with me to go and find a vehicle for all of us, if things didn't go well, and need a backup ride."

"Ok, I see if I can ask Shizuka to have Touji be with you to go find a car." Saeko was about to leave until she felt wesley grab her hand, she look back at him.

"Saeko...I want you to come with me."

With that said, it made Saeko surprised that Wesley is asking her to go with him for a run.

"W-what?" Saeko questioned.

"I want you to come with me." Wesley answered.

Saeko is unsure that it's a good idea for her to do a run...not to mention what happened last time.

"Wesley...I can't, I'm caring our child...and...and I almost got you killed when we were at-"

"Saeko, I know you didn't mean to happen, you were just upset when i was overprotective of you because you're pregnant...and I think it's time to have you back in action."

Saeko smiling at her boyfriend and hug him. None of them realize that Takashi was eavesdropping at their conversation, now Takashi is more than angry, he is pissed to know that the marines let Wesley have someone with to go scavenging and wesley choose his pregnant girlfriend. He simply scoff and head back to his and Rei's room. Later Wesley and Saeko arrive to where John and his marine's office, they stopped at the moment, both of them looked at each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean i may be pregnant and all but-" Saeko was interrupted by Wesley kiss her on the lips.

"I'm sure, and nothing's gonna happen, ok?"

Saeko nodded and as they go in, Wesley hold out his hand to signal Saeko to grab his hand, and enter John's office.

John's men, Paul was reading a book of Bible, John was just sitting in his chair while waiting patiently for Wesley's Decision, of going on a run with someone besides Takashi, Alex, and Kohta.

As John was in his mind, he heard josh's voice calling out for him.

"Hey, Wesley here."

"Who with him?"

"His girlfriend, the samurai chick."

John sigh to know he not gonna agree at wesley's choice to pick his pregnant girlfriend on the hunt for a car.

"Ok, let them in."

Josh nodded, and went back to the front office,

"Ok, he is ready for you, two."

Wesley and Saeko walk together inside of john's office and they both sit down, waiting at john's reaction.

"Ok, let me say this, why, why on earth you bringing your pregnant girl with you to the scavenge."

"You know why, John and also because Saeko has my back, and it's just a simple job, finding a vehicle in the apocalypse, it will be a piece of cake." Wesley replied.

John sigh again, and pinch the temple of his nose, and said to them.

"Ok, you're in."

* * *

After a long talk about Wesley and Saeko doing a run, are now at the mall entrance with their gear preparing to leave but first talking to John.

"Alright again...try to find a bus for all of to fit in to do runs and get out from the mall if we can't keep this place together." Said John.

"And if we're not back by morning you'll come find us." Wesley added.

"Good. Now get going and be safe."

Wesley and Saeko nodded and both of them was about to leave until everyone show up to say goodbye to the couples.

* * *

Later, Wesley and Saeko were walking together in the streets of the city. Everything was still the same but most likely a ghost town. Not an undead on sight.

"Seem quiet and empty today." Wesley commented.

"Sure is." Saeko answered. "Haven't seen any of 'Them' yet."

As they continues to walk through the streets, there was a undead man coming out of a building and noticed Wesley and Saeko.

"Just had to ruin it." Said Wesley to the undead with a sigh.

Wesley walk up to the undead while pulling out his knife which he then killed the undead man by stabbing it in the head. He then quickly yanked it out of the head and put it back to into his knife sheath and look back at Saeko with a grin. Saeko grin back but as she tries to walk to Wesley, she starts to feel weird and starts to fall on her knees and vomits. Wesley got worried and rushed to Saeko to see if she's alright. Wesley had to pull her hair up so she won't have vomit on it.

"You alright?" Asked Wesley.

"Yes." Said Saeko with a cough and starts to stand up. "I'm fine. Let's keep moving."

"No we should at least take a break first."

"Wesley I'm fine."

"Saeko…we're just taking a five minutes break. That's final."

Saeko and Wesley starts to walk to a damage parked car and sat down together next to the left side of the car having their five minutes.

"Feel better yet?"

"Still pissed that you're making me sit down."

"Got to make sure that my girls are safe."

Saeko then gave confuse look to Wesley

"We don't know if it's a girl or not." Said Saeko. "Plus it's strange that you're not hoping for a boy."

"Well…either a boy or a girl…I'll still love our child."

Wesley begins to smile as he place his hand on to Saeko's stomach which made Saeko smile but for a few seconds it went away and needed to get something out of her chest.

"I'm still curious about that dream you had."

With that said, Wesley smile went away and even look down. Saeko knows that it's bothers him but she needed to know the truth.

"Wesley…you know you can tell me anything." Said Saeko.

Wesley start to move his hand away from Saeko's stomach and stare at it which he remember the night he was bit.

"I'm still wondering if the cure work or not…I keep seeing myself as one of 'Them'…skin paled…blood in my mouth and eyes…brainless and...hungry…The nightmare I had…I'm scared that I'm gonna hurt you…I just-"

"Wes…you don't have to say anymore." Said Saeko as she cut off Wesley and lean her head onto his shoulder. "But I want you to understand that you're not infected and not one of 'Them'. I just want you to not think about that and just think about us…please?"

Wesley started thinking about what Saeko says which made him understand.

"Of course. I love you." Said Wesley.

"I love you too." Saeko replied back as she leans her head onto Wesley's shoulder and he wraps his arms around Saeko and his hand on her head.

* * *

"Alex where are you?!" Kohta shouted while cupping his hands in the shape of a megaphone. "Come on out everyone is worried about you!"

"Kohta we've been doing this for about 5 minutes. It's no use he's never coming out." Saya said to her fat schoolmates "and besides this is stupid, why do we have to be the ones to look for him?"

"You heard Wesley Takagi, we need to know that he's alright."

Saya lets out a grunt

"Haven't you forgotten Alex is 19? He's an adult he'll work out his own-"

Suddenly the heard the sound of glass shattering coming from the men's restroom

"AH SON OF A BITCH!" shouted a familiar voice inside the restroom.

"That was Alex, It sounded He is the men's restroom."

"Then let's go Hirano!"

As the two of them had reached the door they slammed it open to see Alex scared shitless from their sudden entrance while covering his left fist.

"Holy fucking shit!" Alex screamed out as he jumps back then calm down when he realized that it's Kohta and Saya. "What the fuck you guys, you scared the shit out of me!"

"We heard you screamed what happened?" Hirano asked

"I punched the goddamn mirror which shattered and fucking cut my hand." Alex then shows his left hand covered with cuts and blood "Anyways I heard you guys yelling for me, just...give me a moment."

Alex then touches the temple of his head as he felt a bit pain.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked the young adult.

"Nothing. Leave."

"Don't be an asshole Alex! I can see through your eyes that something is wrong now tell us!" Saya said raising her voice.

"Fine! Goddamn you're persistent." Alex thinks for a moment and lets out a sigh. "Ever since Touji reunited with his family I started having these headaches for some reason, and during when I was venting out my anger out of nowhere I had that same headache."

"Maybe seeing them reminded you how you were when you still had your family." Kohta guessed.

"It's not that Kohta..." Alex trailed off for a bit "I feel I'm getting something but I don't know what it is exactly and when I tried to think what exactly I'm forgetting the headache gets worse...which was the reason why I punched the mirror." he sighs again "Listen just...go back to the others I'll be there in a moment but for now let me rest."

With that Saya and Kohta nodded and walked out of men's restroom leaving Alex by himself, as they had left Alex sat down on the restroom floor and looks at his cut up hand.

"What the fuck am I forgetting?" he whispered to himself as he gripped his left fist which causes him to wince to the pain.

* * *

Later where it is almost sunset, Wesley and Saeko made their way to a gas station. Sadly there are no vehicles available. But it's possible that there might be some supplies inside the store of the gas station.

"I'm gonna check this store out. Do you mind staying out here?"

"I don't mind." Said Saeko as she gave Wesley a kiss to the cheek. "I'll be here. Be careful."

"Will do."

Wesley walks inside the gas station, starting to look for some supplies. The store was almost empty. Not only that, it was a mess. The windows are broken and glass are on the floor, part of the ceiling are on the ground…and there is a dead body of a man on the ground facing up. Wesley start to see if it's dead or undead by tapping his feet three times a bit loud to think if he could grab it's attention…which the dead body starts to groan and tries to get up. Wesley walked up to the undead, steps on the chest to make sure it won't get up and then quickly pulled out his knife and jab the blade through the skull killing it quickly. After that and put his knife back into his sheath, Wesley noticed a walkie talkie radio on the ground and seems to work. Wesley turn back to the undead and thought that the man must have been a survivor and think that there might be more. Because of curiosity, Wesley picks up the radio and started calling someone who maybe on the other line.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

After that, Wesley felt it was a waste of time and was about to put the radio down and walk away. But before he could

"So you pick up a hand held radio with a random transmission and you think it might work?"

Wesley was surprised to hear someone was speaking to him

"Well you're lucky I guess...either that or you found one of our own dead."

"Well...it's a good sign to hear someone alive.

"Yeah...that also means Evans dead…and since you're not talking about a body he must have gotten up as one of…'Them'. You may want to be careful...Evan was a big on in life."

"Yeah...I had to take him down since he was turned. Sorry."

"Well at least the bastard won't be killing anything random...speaking of which the name is Ivan."

"Wesley."

"Don't need to tell me your name twice. Also I guess if Evan had anything it yours now. But could you do me a favor. There is this small locket on him. It's personal to him and I don't like to think of it lost with the rest of this hell...also where are you exactly?"

"At an abandoned gas station getting some food and gas. You?"

"Huh. Really?"

The voice doesn't speak for a moment but then it does.

"We can see the gas station across from where I am at through a window" Ivan says.

"There's more of you? How many?"

"Three since Evan is dead...how many you got?"

"Two."

"That's neat...but I suggest you go check on her outside."

Wesley then got worried about Saeko when she was mention and that she is outside. Wesley rushed outside and was calm in relief to see Saeko chopped down an undead man with her sword and gave Wesley a thumbs up. Wesley gave Saeko a nod and went back to the radio.

"Thanks for the heads up but we're good for now. Anything else?"

"More dead coming your way. Might wanna move soon."

"Shit."

"You can stay with us…like for the night. We're not that far. Besides you said there was more of you. Where are they?" Ivan asks.

"In a safe building."

"Well then I guess this will be a bit of a problem...how well does your group take to strangers?"

"Some...not well. So could we just hang with you until tomorrow morning?"

"Sure just follow my directions and you'll find us."

* * *

Later on, Wesley and Saeko are now next to an hotel building. Standing in front of the entrance are two young men. Saeko wasn't quite sure about them...especially the one who is wearing a motorcycle helmet over his head.

"Are you sure about this, Wesley?" Saeko asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Wesley answered. "But we need a place to stay and need to try to get along with our Ivan friend. If this a trap, we'll find a way out."

"So you actually made it before sun down Ey? Well then come on in." Says the man as the door of the hotel opens up and two guys wave you in. The first has a 44 millimeter and is covered in leather with a bike helmet on his e other guy is wearing a red coat and has glasses with curler hair and a bat

"Alright but first...which one of you guys is Ivan?"

"Well you haven't shot at us yet so I guess I can say he's upstairs." The man with the red coat says.

"Now do you wanna stand out here with the dead or do you wanna come and meet him?"

Wesley and Saeko looked at each other and just shrugged and entered the building walked with the two strangers.

"So it's just you two and Ivan?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah. It was Evan also. But you picked up his radio about an hour after he said he was gonna check out the store." helmet guy says as he closes the door and leads them upstairs.

"Yeah sorry again for your loss."

"Yeah..." he says before they reach a top floor where they go into a room. Inside you can see the window light showing off a male figure. He has brown hairs green eyes and is holding onto a radio.

"Since you're our guest now, make yourself at home and tell us your weary take." he says turning to look at them."

Wesley gave out a half smile as he have a guess who this man is.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan." Said Wesley.

"You to Weasly. But I gotta ask…where is Harry and Hermione?" Ivan asks jokingly.

With the joke said, Saeko even had to look away and giggle. Wesley also chuckle at the joke too.

"Very funny...and I'm guessing you're Russian or haft Russian."

"What gives you that impression?" Ivan asks

"Your name."

"Well I'm mostly Irish and I was from America. My name was given to me by my father's dead friend though. Maybe he is Russian." Ivan says simply. "So is it just you and your girlfriend out there?"

Wesley and Saeko look at each other and started switching their language to Japanese to have their private conversation.

"Watashitachi wa karera ni hanasubekideshou ka? (Should we tell them?)" Saeko asked Wesley in Japanese. "Watashi wa chōdo sorera ni atta koto o imi suru. (I mean we just met them.)"

"Mā... Watashitachi wa mada shinde inai... Karera wa gōhō-tekina yoi hito no yōda. (Well...we're not dead yet…and they seem legit good people.)" Said Wesley in Japanese. "Shikashi, watashitachi wa mada sorera ni chūmoku shite imasu. Karera ga nanika shiyou to suruto... Watashitachi wa sorera o torinozokudeshou. Kinō Jon to hokanohito-tachi o kōgeki suru hito-tachi kamo shirenai. (But we're still gonna keep an eye on them. If they try anything…we'll take them out. They maybe the people who attack the John and the others yesterday.)"

Wesley and Saeko then look right back at Ivan and his friends.

"Well...you earn my bit of trust. It's actually more of us. We live at a mall with US Marines and a couple of Japanese Finest plus other survivors. We're just doing runs right now."

"Well that's interesting. Didn't know the mall was a safe haven. In fact we have been avoiding it entirely. After we went full a hospital we never wanted to go to a giant place again." Ivan says simply and he then gets up and Wesley see his right sleeve is empty as he goes to shake his hand with his left hand.

Ivan then noticed the wraps on Wesley's hand.

"You're not infected are ya?"

"I'm not." Said Wesley.

"Neat. Now then...what to do now." Ivan says letting go of his hand. "Cause I think this mall would be a fantastic place to move to if your people are there."

"You guys can move in with us...there's still more room left." Wesley suggested.

"Interesting proposition...you sure that would be a good idea?" Ivan asks.

"Well...it's a good thing to find more good survivors...better than encounter survivors who wants to kill you. I think you guys seem good and we can get along just fine."

"Well okay then. But let's go tomorrow. It's getting late. And you don't wanna be out with these things in the dark."

"Agreed." Wesley and Saeko both answered together.

* * *

Back at the mall Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Alex and the marines are at the entrance keeping an eye on any undead or bandits and trying to see if Wesley and Saeko are coming back. Takashi is feeling a bit worried and irritated that Wesley and Saeko haven't returned yet.

"It's already dark. Where the fuck are they?" Questioned Takashi worrying about his friends.

"They'll be back by the morning." Said John.

"Saeko and Wesley are both badasses. I think they'll be alright." Said Alex.

"Well we don't fucking know that." Takashi replied back.

"No one going out there." Said John. "It's night time and those things change and the people who attacked us may still be out there. So we'll wait until morning to go look for Wesley and Saeko."

Takashi still doesn't like the fact that waiting until mourning is a good idea because something may had happen to them but has no choice but to wait. Even Rei comfort Takashi that they'll be alright and to give faith to Wesley and Saeko.

* * *

After a night of sleeping at the hotel, Wesley, Saeko and the three survivors pack their gear before following you to back to the mall.

"So what's you three stories?" Saeko asked.

"I came to Japan for a vacation. Now I don't think I will be going back." Ivan says

"I was with Ivan on the vacation when things went to shit as well." Said Noah. "Evan came with us."

"I was at hospital when it all went down. I held my own in the kitchen for several days before this group found me." Biker guy says

"Well me and Saeko were students of Fujimi Academy." Said Wesley. "I'm mostly a transfer student. There's more students like us back at the mall."

"Is it all students?" Biker guy asks.

"Well there's also a nurse, a Japanese detective, two children we found and rescued and three US Marines and a Japanese policy officer who are most likely in charge of the mall."

"Neat..." Ivan says

The five then stop when they noticed two undead walking together out of a store. Both of them appears to be teenagers. One's a boy and one's a girl.

"Who got these two?" Wesley asked.

"Noah got a bat and your girlfriend has a Japanese sword. Let's not make any more noise than we have to." Ivan says.

Noah nods and gets his bat ready before walking up to the woman zombie. He uses his bat to swiftly smash her legs before smashing her head down to the ground when she's on her knees then swiftly stomping on her head caving it in. Saeko then rushed up to the undead teenage boy and cut its head clean off with her katana. The body collapsed to the ground as goes with the head. Saeko stabs the head with her sword, finishing the undead boy's head off before putting the sword back into the sword sheath.

"Moving on." Ivan says and they head towards the mall.

Later as the five finally made it to the mall. Before they could enter

"Could you guys wait here and let us talk to them?" Wesley asked. "Some of our people may not like the idea of newcomers."

"Come now friend. I let you in with open arms why not do the same?" Ivan asks. "Besides it would be good to be behind walls instead of out here. There were some zombies shambling around the area and getting closer."

"Yeah...good point."

Coming out from the entrance of the building was Josh walking up to Wesley and Saeko.

"You two alright?" Josh asked.

"Yeah we're good." Wesley answered and then starts to explain about Ivan, Noah and Evan. "These three with us. They're good."

Josh look right back at the three survivors...even felt curious about the one who is wearing a motorcycle helmet.

"Are they cool?" Josh Asked.

"Yes they're alright." Said Saeko.

"Alright...come inside."

When Wesley, Saeko, Ivan, Noah and Cameron entered the mall, everyone are present. They were glad to see Wesley and Saeko alright and then notice the three new survivors with them.

"More survivors, Wesley?" John asked.

"Yeah. Ivan, Noah and Cameron." Said Wesley as he introduce three survivors. We couldn't back to you guys because of a heard of 'Them' so we stayed with these guys for the night."

"Would have been hell unkind to leave a young lady out in the rain. Deadly just got lucky." Ivan jokes a bit.

Noah just rolls his eyes while Cameron observes the new survivors.

"What with the helmet on your head dude?" Alex Questioned Cameron noticed he was wearing his motorcycle helmet.

"Protection." Cameron says.

"You watch way too many zombie movies and just assume they want the brain." Noah says to Cameron rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm John Phoenix, Captain of the United State Marines." Said John when he introduced himself and started introducing the rest. "Josh Kwan and Paul Marsh are my lieutenants. They're in charge when I'm not here. This is Asami Nakaoka, she's also my second in command and with her is our son, Johnathan. The rest is Mako, Ren, our doctor Kitagawa, Alex, Kohta, Saya, Touji his wife Shizuka and their daughter Alice, that's Takashi and his girlfriend Rei. We're the only survivors here for now."

"Lot of people" Cameron says with an edge in his voice which Ivan notices and glances over at him.

"Come on big guy let's cool our jets...not every big group are raiders." Ivan says before turning back to the man. "Sorry the first few groups we met have been...bad. Let's just say the dead is not the only one that decided that humans should be on the menu."

"Where are you three from?" Rei asked.

"I am from America, Noah is from Ireland and Cameron from the UK. We all came to Japan for different reasons and now we are stuck here. But then again I doubt any place is safe anymore." Ivan says.

"Shit that's kind of the same thing as me and Wesley." Said Alex.

"Well you guys don't seem to be trouble and the hospitality you gave Wesley and Saeko, you're welcome to stay with us and make this your new home."

"Try not to cause any trouble if you want to live longer." Said Takashi.

"Hey." Rei elbow Takashi's arm as she telling him to be nice.

"Just saying."

Noah and Cameron tense at the death threat and Ivan just sighs

"You know that's how bandits greet as well...But whatever. So when can we settle in?" Ivan asks.

John then turns to Josh.

"Josh take the three to a room to stay in."

"Got it." Josh replied to John and then turns to three friends. "Follow me, you three."

The three nod before following the marine. Josh starts to escort the three young men to a place to stay. Later they stopped near a clothing store.

"Make yourself at home and try to not cause any problems." Said Josh.

After that, Josh left the three alone. Ivan walks into the store and the others look around. Ivan then takes out a radio and start to call someone.

"Hey Evan...we're in."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 back. Sorry for taking so long to do this. I was so caught up with work, ASVAB and ordering commissions/requests for my stories. I'm still going to stay on this fic to continue honoring Daisuke Satō. Also we got a new OCs. Owners of Ivan, Noah, Cameron and Evan belongs to '** **epic and evil man** **'. I also want to thank DarkMaster1117 and Ph0enix17 for helping me with this chapter. Please forgive us for some errors. I'm still trying to make this story the best I can and honor the creator of HOTD. I know most of you readers may not like it but I'm trying. Please leave down a review of what you guys think. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey** **guys WFTC141 here. I want to say that I will be putting HOTD on ice and do my other fics. No I'm not cancelling it but going to take a break from it because I was getting stress on the chapter and think I should take a break from it but I still honoring the creator and gonna continue working on the fanfic. So after I finish a few fanfics or chapters, I will come back to the fanfiction. Will come back to Chapter 14 soon. PEACE.**


	16. Chapter 14: Choice

**(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

On the next day, Takashi was waking up from his sleep. He then starts to notice that Rei was not with him but when he turns his head to the right, he sees her standing putting her Bra back on. Takashi started smiling as he was looking at Rei's half naked body, including her butt that's covered by her panties. After Rei finished, she turns around and noticed Takashi being a little perv. She just simply smile at him and walk up to Takashi and got on top on him.

" _Morning." Said Rei. "How are you feeling?"_

" _A little better."_

" _It's time to get up."_

After that, Rei still felt that something was still bothering Takashi.

" _Are you still upset about yesterday?" Rei Asked._

" _A little but i'm gonna be alright, trust me."_ Takashi gave his girlfriend a warm smile.

Takashi already told her everything about the conversation with Wesley about John and his Marines who don't trust him, Kohta or Alex...but Rei still think Takashi should try to relax and not jump into conclusion.

" _Takashi...remember the time when we got separated from Wesley and Saeko?"_

With that said, Takashi starts to frown a bit when she brought that up.

" _Yeah..." Takashi answered._

" _I was scared and felt bad for myself because I was still mad at Wesley when he killed Hisashi back at the school…" Said Rei as she then start to feel sad as she continues. "I was...such a bitch and too blind to see that Wesley killed him because Hisashi told him to so he wouldn't turn into 'Them' and kills us."_

Rei then starts to feel a bit sorrow as she continues.

" _You know...I still think that I should deserve to be alone and maybe die because of what I was and what I did to you."_

" _Stop…" Said Takashi as he cuts Rei off from her sentence. "Don't go there...nor beat yourself up...what you're saying just want me to slap the shit out of you like I did in high school. Look I get it...and you're right...I should just stay positive and be patient. I'll get my chance to do runs again."_

With that Said, Rei begin to bring out a half smiling slowly.

" _Maybe you should bring me with you."_

With that said, Takashi got a bit upset until Rei tries to convince him to bring her with him for runs.

" _Oh come on, Takashi. I need to get out and try to help out. I can't sit here all day while your boys are out there and something might happen. Just give me a shot."_

Takashi thought about if for a while because he doesn't want anything bad happen to her...but she really want to help and Takashi think that she should have a chance because

" _Alright...but I want you to be careful."_

With that said, Rei simply nod at Takashi with a smile and then she lean up to Takashi and kisses him on the lips. The two were just making out before getting up from mattress.

* * *

Somewhere in the mall, Alex was just standing there in a store staring down at a few mangas zoning in and out of reality. He was most likely spaced out. He was still a bit ill and his eyes were getting a bit redder and his skin was getting pale.

 _"Hey Alex can you hear me?"_

 _"Huh, what?" Alex responds as he was snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Kohta next to him with a curious look on his face. "Oh...What is it Kohta?"_

 _"I was asking what's wrong with your eyes you look like you haven't been sleeping for days and it looks like you're turning pale."_

 _"Well my porky friend these are side effects of a antidepressants pills. Including...this" Alex explained as he takes off his sunglasses and points at the dark circles underneath his eyes. He later then proceeds to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "What makes it even worse is that during my time raiding the pharmacy the labels was in fucking Japanese, so I had to rely on the pictures to look for them."_

 _"Wait, are you sure you grabbed the right medication?" Hirano asked in a concerned tone_

 _"Well I don't feel the urge of wanting to bash my head in against the wall anymore." Alex said looking up to Hirano "But, I now gained a newfound urge to do all nighters for the entire week. Sooo...yeah I think I'm sure I grabbed antidepressants pills. Now I just hope this shit doesn't give me schizophrenia."_

 _"Ummm, wait why did you need those anyways?"_

 _"Well remember that talk we had in the men's bathroom days ago?" He asked kohta_

 _"Yeah what about it?"_

 _"You see that thought in my head didn't went wait away, as I tried to figure out what exactly I'm forgetting it became worse and worse until BOOM, depression Now I'm like this." Alex pointed to himself at the end of his sentence._

 _"Wow that must be awful."_

 _"Hell yeah it is, anyways I'll see you later I need ask Shizuka if there's any other side effects in the pills before I start tripping balls. See ya later Hirano."_

 _"See you later Alex."_

And with that the young Adult walks away. As Kohta sees him walking away, he still felt bad for what Alex was going through.

* * *

Somewhere at the mall in the mall top level, Wesley is just walking around minding his business. Until he heard…

" _YOU THINK I'M FAT DON'T YOU!?"_

" _No, babe, please, let's just calm down and relax-"_

A big thud was heard which Wesley walked fast to the scene, as he arrived, he sees Shizuka wearing a pink robe, covering her body while holding a pan and sees Touji on the ground, while holding his head like he is in pain.

" _YOU'RE LUCKY THAT RIKA'S NOT HERE TO SEE ME KICKING YOUR ASS! NOW I'M GONNA GO AND TRY TO FUCKIN' RELAX FOR A BIT AND IF I HEAR 'FAT' FROM YOUR MOUTH ONE MORE FUCKING TIME, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T LIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY! HMPH!"_

Shizuka walked away, didn't notice Wesley who is scared of her. After Shizuka walked out angrily, Wesley walked up to Touji and reach his hand out.

" _Everything alright?" Wesley asked as Touji grab his hand to get back up._

" _Yeah, I'm okay, but I don't know how long I can take for Shizuka's moods, it's worse than dealing the zombies." Touji rubbed his head._

" _Well you have to wait more weeks until your son or daughter is coming soon." Wesley tries cheer Touji up, while he sighs,_

" _I sure hope so."_

The two walked out of the room, and began to roam the mall.

" _Quick question, Touji."_

" _Sure, what's up."_

" _What did you think your life was gonna be before the outbreak?"_

" _Oh um well...I was thinking to ask Shizuka for marriage and have a big wedding and went to a big island for our honeymoon, and have kids...but that beautiful dream went to deep shit when the zombies appeared to the school, and i thought i didn't make it, to save shizuka but i was wrong, because she has shown her courage, she wasn't gonna wait until she was rescue by me, no, she wants to prove that she can handle any situations. I know she could. What about you, Wesley?"_

" _Well...most likely date Saeko, graduate high school, get married and have kids...and be a cop."_

" _A police officer?"_

" _Yeah...I can't do military because my parents wouldn't like that...especially my dad who was Delta Force."_

" _Understanding...better to fight criminals than going to war."_

" _Right. What do you think Alice wanted to be when she grows up?"_

" _Not sure...but I'll ask her when I have the chance to."_

* * *

 _Later, Alex arrives to a nurse station of the mall, calling out Shizuka's name._

" _Um, Shizuka? It's me, Alex, I was wondering if you can help me out."_

No response until a door has open, Shizuka still wearing her robe but revealing her bra and panties wide open.

" _Touji, you better apologize me for calling me fat, but if you're not, then I will cut your fucking dick of-"_

Shizuka was interrupted when she sees Lawson. The two looked away and both of them were blushing madly.

" _Oh! It's you, Lawson, sorry I thought you would be Touji, how are you doing?" Shizuka said in a nervous tone._

" _We-well I was wondering if you can help me." Said Alex._

" _Help you with out with what and why aren't looking at me, wait, did Touji told you that I'm fat, did he?!"_

Shizuka cries a bit as she' letting tears appearing out of her eyes, while Alex shook his head.

" _What, no, Touji didn't tell me anything about you being fat...and you're not fat and I know Touji wouldn't think that so please don't cry." Shizuka stop cried and smile a little._

" _Okay." Said Shizuka as she calms down._

" _And the reason why I'm looking away is well….you're showing."_

" _Oh! Sorry about that, Anyway, what do you need help?"_

As Shizuka cover up her body with a robe while Alex getting something from his pocket, reveal to be a white plastic empty bottle.

" _I've been taking these pills and hoped they were antidepressants, am I going to be okay shizuka?" Alex asked as he gave Shizuka the bottle._

Shizuka who was looking at the empty pill bottle.

 _"Well you were certainly lucky, these are antidepressants but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"These pills have contains all sorts of side effects."_

 _"Oh shit...A-anything dangerous effects?"_ Alex stuttered as he thought up a few side effects that were considered deadly to man.

 _"From the looks of the side effect listing on the side there's nothing dangerous but you'll start experiencing symptoms like: lightheadedness, dizziness, nausea, redness in the eyes, vivid hallucinations, emotion swings and there's one more but the word is smudged a bit."_

Alex twitched his eyes a bit as he heard every symptom and realizes what they could mean.

 _"What's wrong Lawson?"_

 _"What's wrong? Well basically from what I heard about those symptoms is that I'm gonna be stoned as fuck and start tripping the fuck out. Is there anything I should know about like when they start kicking in?"_

 _"Well I were to guess it would be tomorrow or-"_

As Shizuka was about to say something she was cut off by a giggle coming from Alex. As she looked at him she can already tell that some of the symptoms were already in effect.

 _"-just about now." Shizuka finishes her sentence_

 _"Duuuuuuude I feel... Mellow as fuck right about now, if this is what being stoned feels like then it's feels totally bitching."_ Alex then looks at his hands. " _Holy shit Miss Shizuka my hands are swirling around like that one painting by that old guy"_

" _Oh no…"_

" _Hahaha I'm as high as a muthafuking kite"_

* * *

At the security office meeting room, John was cleaning his rifle, while he's watching his girlfriend and adopted son playing go fish card game. He smile a little seeing everything is normal but still notice that there was something bothering Naomi. She seems to be feeling guilty. John was going to ask her what was wrong until Mako shown up with a serious face.

" _John, can we talk."_

John put his gun down, and follow Mako out of the office and slowly close the door from behind.

" _What's up, kid?"_

" _Well, ever since you lost the bus by the shooters...we gonna need to find a new ride for all of us, if things doesn't go well...and I have an idea." Mako explained._

While John pinch the temple of his nose and then gave a nod to Mako after thinking about it as he agree to listen to his plan.

" _Alright, call everyone for a meeting in the office, now." John ordered his men and went back inside to his office while mako make a run to get everyone._

* * *

Later back where Saya and Kohta stay in, Saya was writing something down on her journal. She just have a thought of her and Kohta's lives. It's obvious a unknown since they're living in a zombie apocalypse. Saya then starts to think about her parents who stayed behind back at her home holding 'Them' off. She couldn't believe that they're gone. She then start to remember who she was back before the apocalypse. She was a very intelligent girl who is stubborn and arrogant and thinks she is surrounded by idiots but always loves her parents and trying to honor them. Before Wesley and Rei, she used to be old friends with Takashi and even had a crush on him but was too afraid to ask and he was most likely interested in Rei. But now she has Kohta, a chubby gun otaku who has feelings for Saya, but was afraid to tell her, but he shown his courage and braveness to her in this apocalypse. Saya was interrupted when someone is knocking the door, she put her pen down, and walk towards to the door, open and reveal its one of the John's men.

" _Yes, can I help you?" Saya questioned._

" _Sorry to bother you, but i need you and your boyfriend to John's office, he has something to say for all of us." Said Josh._

Saya sighed, and say

" _Alright, I will go and get Kohta and we will be there in a minute."_

" _Okay then, see you there." Said Josh._

Josh left and Saya closes her book, grabs her gear and went out to look for her boyfriend.

* * *

Wesley was walking back to the pharmacy where he and Saeko stay in. As he got there, he sees Saeko was reading a romantic book, while wearing glasses. It was the first time he sees his girlfriend wearing pair of glasses. Wesley couldn't help himself but smile.

" _Hey." Wesley._

" _Hey…" Saeko greeted back when she noticed Wesley was standing at the door._

" _You alright?"_

" _Uh yeah. I'm good."_

" _That's good."_

" _Why are you smiling at me like that?"_

" _You look cute when you're wearing glasses."_

" _Oh stop."_

" _I'm being serious. You do."_

Saeko giggled with a bush and then Wesley walked towards her, while she close her book and taken off her glasses, and she put her arms around his neck, and kiss him on the lips.

" _I can take the compliments." Said Saeko._

" _I know you would." Wesley replied._

Saeko and wesley was about to make out but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Wesley sighed, and went to the door, open it, it's Takashi and Rei.

" _Hey guys. What's up?" Wesley asked._

" _Captain Asshole's servant told us to go to his master's office right away." Takashi said as rei hit him on the shoulder._

" _What? He did told us, Rei."_

" _Yeah, but there is no reason to be an jerk to them." Rei said while Takashi scoff._

" _She has a point, look, Takashi, i know you don't like to be treated by john and his squad. But as for now, we need to stick together and get out of here." Wesley said boldly, while Saeko nodded and Rei nodded and Takashi just sighed._

" _Alright, I be good for now on, but if they ever mistreated us, Wesley." Takashi just click off his handgun "I will be the one who gets to kill them." He put his gun back to his holster_

Then takashi left, leaving rei, and wesley and saeko.

" _What am I gonna do with him? " Said Rei with a sigh then turns to Wesley. "Well we better get going then."_

" _Yeah, let's go."_

Wesley, Saeko and Rei left the pharmacy and headed to John's office.

* * *

Everyone arrive to John's Office, while they are waiting, they finally see Takashi and Rei appeared with Wesley and Saeko.

" _Glad that you're finally here. Now we can get started." Said John. "Alright we all know that we don't have the bus anymore because of the ambush we had...but Mako here has an idea."_

Mako steps up and started explaining his plan.

" _We could get another bus at a bus parking lot. My dad used to be bus driver before the outbreak. Hopefully we'll find a bus there that can work."_

" _I manage to find batteries for buses and made sure that it can work." Paul explained._

" _However, we're gonna need to find the right bus in order to fit the battery in it so in case we need to go to alternative location."_

" _So, Mako and Ren decided to go but I want to bring one of my best men to go with them...but I changed my mind so...Wesley, who would you bring to this mission?" John said while Wesley scratch in the back of his head._

" _Like it or not Takashi and Kohta should to this run." Said Wesley without hesitation._

" _Wait what about Alex? And matter of fact, where the hell is he?" Takashi asked._

Before wesley can answer his question, he heard a glass shattered, then sees Shizuka and Touji are bringing alex who is carrying a bottle of alcohol.

" _Hey guys! You want some of dis? Dis chit taste good."_ Slurred Alex as he drink the bottle and wipe the liquid off his mouth.

" _What the fuuuuu-" Kwan trailed off_

Alex then turns his head to Kwan.

" _UNCLE SANG! whatcha doing here, I 'ought you were still stationed in South Korea, come give your nephew a hug~"_

Before Alex could hug Kwan, Kwan punch him in the face, make Alex fell to the ground and drop his bottle. All eyes were on Kwan because of what he did to Alex.

" _Okay, I gotta say this because I don't want to deal this right now, but what the fuck is wrong with him? Like really?" Kwan said._

" _Like we're supposed to know when we don't and you didn't have to hit him, asshole!" Wesley answered._

" _Actually, I do know what's the matter with him." Shizuka said_

Everyone look at the nurse and Touji was walking besides her, and Alice too.

" _Alex been taking these pills and I did told him about these side effects." She hand the bottle to Wesley._

" _And what are these side effects, Shizuka? Are they deadly?" Wesley asked._

" _Well, no i wouldn't say it's deadly effect, but-" Shizuka was interrupted by Alex saying._

" _Ah man...I'm hhhhigh as fuck...stoneeeed as fuck...and nowdrunkasfuck." Alex said slurring his speech a bit and tumbling his words a bit "heeeey guys...have I ever told that 'm actually ⅓ korean? Dat chit is wack yo because I don't even look as-" as Alex was about to finish his sentence he started to vomit on the ground violently._

" _Anyways the effects of the pills might last a few hours hopefully he'll be able to get it out his system"_ finished Shizuka

" _Alright, Shizuka and Touji would you be kindly to take Mr. Lawson to the break room and get a bucket of water for him? Lord knows what he will do once the side effects are out of his system." John ordered them, as Touji and Shizuka gently pick up Alex off the ground and heading to the break room._

" _So I'm guessing Mr. Lawson is out of the question, now about the mission."_ Said John but then gets cut off.

" _We'll do it." Rei said volunteering to do the run. "Me and Takashi will be helping Ren and Mako once they are able to get a bus, and drive it back to the parking lot."_

" _John, right now you don't have a choice nor time, because Alex is drugged and Kohta is not gonna help you out because he is gonna help Alex about his behavior, right, Kohta?" Wesley said to Kohta while he gave him a curious look._

" _Huh? Oh right, I better get some painkillers and barf bags, just in case for Alex If he throws up again." Kohta said while heading to the Pharmacy along with Saya._

John then look at Takashi and Rei then to Wesley. John heavily sighed and made a decision.

" _Okay, both of you will be helping with Ren and Mako."_

John walk away including his girlfriend and son, and his men are heading to the parking lot to get ready. Before Wesley could leave, Takashi and Rei stops him.

" _Hey Wes...Thanks." Said Takashi as he thanks Wesley for picking him for the run._

" _No problem...both of you take care of each other and be safe." Said Wesley._

Takashi and Rei gave a nod and then all of them headed to the parking garage with the marines.

* * *

At the parking garage of the mall, Takashi, Rei, Mako and Ren were getting ready for the run. Ren and Mako are carrying the batteries for the bus that they needed. Luckily Mako knows how to work on cars and buses since his father trains him how to work on them. Takashi is equipped with his Kel-Tec KSG, Rei is equipped with her Type 56, Ren has her crossbow but also carrying a Glock 17 and Mako has his dual swords but is carrying a Smith & Wesson Model 686 Snub. Takashi and Mako have to use two separate motorcycle and Rei will be riding with Takashi and Ren will be riding with Mako. Before they could start driving off,

" _Hey Takashi...don't screw this up." Said John to Takashi._

Takashi was going to say something bad back to John but instead gave a deep breath and responded back in a nice way without looking back at him.

" _Yeah…"_

After that, Takashi and Rei drove off in the motorcycle along with Mako and Ren. While seeing them driving off to find another bus, John was still having this feeling that sending Takashi to do the run again was a bad idea.

" _I know that look, boss." Said Paul who is next to John which got his attention. "You still don't trust the kid."_

" _I don't trust the little shit either." Said Kwan who does not trust Takashi._

" _You don't like kids period. You did tried to shoot them when they arrived at the mall and you did punch that Alex kid to the ground."_

" _He does has a point, Uncle Sang." Paul said with a small chuckle_

" _Oh fuck you, guys." Said Kwan as he walks off after flipping a bird on John and Paul._

John was still having this bad feeling about Takashi but knows that he need to give him a chance and can't jump into conclusion.

* * *

Takashi and the group were driving through the streets. There were a few undead being scattered around. They were just driving pass them safely without them getting close to them. Later they then stopped at a gas station.

" _Why are we stopping here?"_ Ren asked.

" _Well it's obvious. We need gas for the bus right?"_ Takashi asked.  
"Yeah he's right." Mako agreeing with Takashi. " _Sometimes bus drivers forgets to put gas in the buses. So you and Rei can wait here while me and Ren get the bus and bring it back here for gas and pick you guys up."_

" _Exactly what I was thinking. Sounds like a plan. Be safe."_

" _You both the same."_

After that, Mako and Ren drove off to the buses parking lot. Takashi and Rei starts to get off the bike and head inside of the gas station store. The store was dark and quiet but there were still food and other items available. Takashi and Rei began to pick out some starts to pick out some stuff and placed them in their bags. As they putting some items in the bags, Rei sees something that caught in her eyes. "Hey, takashi, look, i found something," Rei went behind of the cash register, and see a box of condom.

" _What brand is that?" Rei said as she give it to her boyfriend._

" _Must be a new one." Takashi answered. "Says that it's good for pleasure and feel like you're not even wearing it."_

As little did he know, he sees Rei staring at him and giving out a devilish smirk. He then knew what the look mean.

" _Wait what? Now? Here?" Takashi questioned._

" _Yeah. Why not? But let me use the restroom right quick."_

Rei start to leave the store to the restrooms after giving Takashi a quick kiss to the cheek. After Rei left, Takashi gave out a chuckle and continue to gather more supplies.

* * *

Ren and Mako have now arrived to the buses parking lot. They got off the motorcycle and started looking through some buses to see which ones can work. There were only a few left.

" _It's a good thing that there's a few Buses here." Ren commented._

" _Yeah but we need one that can work." Said Mako._

Mako got to a bus and begin checking on the batteries and engines in the bus's

" _Hey Mako…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you remember that time capsule we made when we were kids?"_

Mako starts to think about a time capsule years later when he and Ren were younger and remembered it.

" _Yeah...I do. We buried it at the elementary school. Most likely it was a class thing." Mako answwered._

" _Do you think it's still there?" Ren questioned._

Mako stops at what he was doing and gave Ren a questionable look.

" _You wanna go get it?" Mako asked. "I mean we can but...there's a shit-load of undead and bandits waiting over there...remember what happened to the marines?"_

" _Well...we don't have to...it's just that came up on my mind…" Said Ren._

Mako can tell that something was bothering Ren. He got away from the bus and came up to Ren to know what was the matter with her.

" _Hey Ren what's wrong?" Mako asked._

Ren didn't like the fact she has to tell Mako but had no choice and had to tell him.

" _I...I just still think we're just wasting our time trying to survive from all this...the world...it's just dead now and...I don't think surviving would make any difference...even if we did have a anti-infection things it still won't make a difference."_

Mako understood what Ren going through and knows that she's right. The infection is everywhere, the government have given up and most likely are dead and there's no stopping the dead.

" _I feel the same way too...it is kind of pointless...but hey...doesn't mean we can't try." Said Mako as he placed his hand on to Ren's shoulder._

Ren look up to Mako who is giving out a haft grin and she also understood what he said as she gave a nod. Mako gave Ren a kiss to the lips and then continue working on the bus.

* * *

Back at the mall more specifically the break room hirano was tending to the sick 19 year old boy. So far Alex had vomited 4 times in a row which were followed by a mix of drunk,stoned, and high banter. Cleaning up Alex's mess and overall keeping an eye on him had certainly exhausted the poor fat teen, he sat down on the seat beside the couch Alex was lying down on.

" _Owww...my fucking insides are killing me."_ Said Alex who is feeling stomach pain from him vomiting with his speech sounding a bit normal now.

" _Can't believe that Alex is like this." Said Saya._

" _Can't believe it either." Kohta added. "I hope he'll be alright."_

" _I'm sorry...that I ended up like this"_ muttered Alex.

" _It's fine Alex you'll be fi-"_

" _You must be real proud of me...aren't you mom?"_ Alex lowered his eyes to his skull mask hanging around his neck and proceeds to take it off so he can looks at it more better

" _What?"_ Saya and Kohta said in unison.

" _I'm sorry that I've been a disappointment to you mom...I'm sorry about everything, from how I acted, for being a shit of a son"_ Alex eyes started to tear up " _i just… I MISS THE TIME WE USED TO SPEND TOGETHER AS A FAMILY! The times we used to laugh together, have fun together like we used to with dad. I miss having you… dad… everyone… WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF IT!?"_ Alex heavily sobbed almost filling the entire room with the sound his cry.

This was possibly the first time that either Saya and Kohta ever seen or heard Alex crying.

" _Back when I saw Wesley and his dad reunited it sorta reminded of how I don't have you and dad to be with me anymore but I just shrug it off like it was nothing but I should've know it was slowly eating away at me. Then when that yakuza bastard told me that he was the reason you were killed, it made me ballistic he was the reason I lost you and I thought killing him would made me feel better but it didn't it just made things worse. now Every single time at alice and her family all i could just see is the painful memories of who I once was. And dad… dad… I completely forgot about him… I was so caught up with helping the entire group and surviving in general I forgot that I don't even know if he's still alive or dead or...GOD-FUCKING DAMMIT!"_ he clutches the mask tightly and holds it close to his chest

Saya and Hirano couldn't help but feel bad for the 19 year old teenager. As they were about to help him they heard a fake almost sad laughter coming from him

" _You're little boy has depression ain't that just fucking grand?!"_ Alex shouted in an almost crazed tone.

" _We should probably leave him alone." Said Saya._

Kohta didn't like the fact of leaving Alex alone but knows it's better to do so because of his problem so Kohta stood up and leave the room with Saya.

* * *

Few minutes, Takashi was done scavenging some stuff and put it in the bag, he was waiting patiently for Rei to be done in the bathroom, he then heard like a small clink outside, he slowly put the bag down and pull out his Sig Sauer P226, and slowly walking towards the doors, he open it, and look to his left and right to see something but nothing until he see a broken bottle in the middle of the gas station pumps, he went over there and see the soda bottle, he also sees the bottle logo but he sees a sign that said 'boo' he then look over his shoulder and see a metal pipe and swift! Everything went dark…Rei finally came out of the bathroom and see takashi is not here, she called out his name but nothing, until she see that he is on the ground, unconscious.

" _Takashi!" Rei called out, she was about to go and help him, but she heard click, she saw a young boy with a Smith & Wesson Model 36 and pointing the gun at her._

" _(D-Don't move!)"_

Rei was a bit scared that she's in this situation but as she noticed that the boy is also terrified, she tries to calm her down.

" _(Umm...hi there...I'm Rei...what's yours?)" Rei ask in a nice calm tone in Japanese._

" _(I want food and stuff...P-Please...I-I just want your stuff and that's it.)" the young boy demanded in Japanese._

" _(Hey now. We can work something out...I know you're scared...hungry...and alone. If you come with us...you don't have to be anymore.)"_

Rei still try to make the kid calm down but he then pull the trigger. The bullet pierced through the right side of her stomach. Rei gave out a gasp as she then fall backwards to the ground. The young boy couldn't believe that he shot her. He didn't even mean to shoot her. When Takashi woke up with a little headache, he got up from the ground, he saw his girlfriend is on the floor, bleeding out.

" _(I...I'm sorry!)" Said the boy in Japanese as he dropped the gun and has both of his hands in the air, surrendering. "(I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to shoot her!)"_

Takashi blood started boiling and was gripping hands tightly...especially his right hand which is holding his pistol. Takashi was giving a glare to the Japanese boy and points his gun to him. He was blocking all the begging cries from the boy like there was no sound at all as he was about pull the trigger. When Mako and Ren were just arriving to the gas station and they were shocked at the scene they were looking at; Rei laying down holding her bloodied stomach, Takashi's gun's barrel smoking and a child's dead body with a bullet hole on his forehead that the two of them just witness him killing the kid with one shot. As the two got out of the bus and Ren rushes to Rei's side to help her stop the bleeding, Mako looked at Takashi in both shock and disgust.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK TAKASHI?!" Mako yelled out as he goes face to face with Takashi._

 _"Little shit shot Rei! He deserved it!" Yelled Takashi._

 _"He was only a kid Takashi! He probably fired by accident for Christ sakes!"_

 _"He could have done that on purpose!"_

 _"Oh that's just bullshit,_ _Komuro! When we get back we have to tell everyone what happened-"_

" _FUCK YOU, SNITCH!"_

 _"WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME STOP HER BLEEDING?!" Ren shouted out catching the attention of both boys._

" _H-How bad is she?"_

" _It looks real bad." Ren answered. "We gotta get her out of here. We got a bus outside."_

Takashi and Ren carries Rei to the bus. Takashi had to take his shirt off and use it to stop the bleeding and put pressure on the wound with made Rei scream into more pain. Rei's screaming was loud which attracted a lot of 'Them' who a lot of them were sleeping in buildings or somewhere else. Luckily the group manage to drive away from the area before the undead could get to them. Mako was driving while Takashi and Ren are with Rei trying to stop the bleeding. Rei was in pain while she was fading away.

" _Rei! Rei stay with me!"_

" _T-Takashi I-I...I…"_

Rei couldn't finish her sentence as she starts to pass out. Takashi started crying but trying to wake up Rei.

" _Rei! REI! REI!"_

" _MAKO GET THIS THING MOVING!"_

" _I'm trying!"_

Mako tries to get the bus moving faster as he can but this is as fast the bus could go. Takashi was already full of tears but hoping that Rei will make it. Ren could see the eyes of Takashi and understand bits of him despite what he did. Mako while driving was still angry at Takashi for killing the kid.

* * *

Later back at the mall, Alex starts to wake up with a headache and pain from his stomach. He starts to get up off the floor and realized that he's in a break room. He then starts to leave to find Shizuka but before he did, he grabbed himself a ice pack for his head. As he was walking through the mall, he finds a crowd of his friends which are Wesley, Saeko, Takashi,

next to the medical room. Most of them were looking worried especially for .

" _Yo what's with all the fucking ruckus? It's giving me a headache."_ said Alex holding a ice pack to the right side of his head

" _Alex you're back to normal!"_ Wesley said surprised to see Lawson in his somewhat of a normal state.

" _Yeah sorta…listen if I ever said something bad or racist you're free to punch me in the face."_ Alex said.

" _Luckily you didn't...also I didn't know you were part Korean or had a uncle, Alex." Said Kohta._

" _Shit did I said that? welp now that you know it's like that from my mom's side she was half korean and half Caucasian, as for my uncle Sang he was joined the military alongside my mother he basically taught me how to defend myself and use a gun properly. Anyways that's beside the point what's going on?"_

" _Takashi and the others came back but something happened to them."_ Wesley answered as he began to pick up his pace.

" _Were they attacked?"_

" _Don't know...all I know is that Rei was shot, lost some blood as well-"_

Before Wesley could finish, he been sharply cut off by the sound of Alex's stomach which made him gave out a questionable look.

" _Oh God dude keep the details to the minimum my stomach is still going ape shit on me because of the pills and if I hear or think of something gross, I'm hurling the rest of my guts out."_

" _Noted."_

" _But hey...I hope she'll make it."_

" _Same here. I'm freaking out right now."_

Suddenly Mako and Ren started walking towards Takashi.

" _Hey asshole! You need to tell them!" Yelled Mako._

" _Fuck off, Mako." Takashi hissed back._

" _Tell us what?" Wesley said as everyone arrive._

" _He shoot a kid at the gas station" Ren pointed at Takashi, which made him give ren a glare while everyone was shocked to hear Takashi kill an child._

" _What in the ever loving FUCK TAKASHI!?" shouted Alex_

" _THAT BRAT SHOT REI AFTER HE KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A PIPE!"_

" _HE WAS A KID TAKASHI! A KID! He could've been scared for Christ sakes!"_

" _Have you been there Lawson?! No, you haven't! You were to busy getting drugged out of your fucking mind like the dumbass you are!"_

" _Oh you wanna go fucker? Then let's go you motherfu-!"_

As Alex was about ready to grab Takashi's collar Wesley stood between them with his arms out in hopes to stop them from fighting.

" _Stop it! Both of you! We are not fighting about this and Takashi you're getting a little dangerous right now. So calm down."_

" _OH I'M BEING DANGEROUS?! YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE?!"_

" _That's not what I-."_

" _WHAT HAPPENS IF THAT WAS SAEKO AND THAT LITTLE SHIT SHOT HER IN THE STOMACH AND KILLED YOUR CHILD?! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO?! WOULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND BLEED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND DO NOTHING-"_

Takashi was then cut off when Wesley grabbed a hold on him and pinned him to the wall. Everyone gasped including Saeko as it was a shock of seeing Wesley snapped. Saying something like that really pissed him off. Wesley was full of Anger and was having a feeling to beat the living crap out of his best friend...but he starts to calm down and speak to Takashi.

" _You need to chill the fuck out...and if you ever bring that shit up ever again...I will kick your ass until I knock all of your teeth out...understand?"_

With that said, Takashi scoffed and slowly put both of his hands up and says

" _I ain't gonna fight you, Wes."_

Everyone was a bit scared to see if the two are going to fight but all they ever did was to stare at each other in the eyes, and slowly, Wesley let go of Takashi, and Takashi scoff and walk away from the group. Everyone stare at Wesley after seeing Takashi as he walks away.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this. Been very busy. Also I want to thank Phoenix, DarkMaster and LTBECK. In the next chapter, it will be focusing on Takashi and there will be new OCs belong to the walking shadow. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	17. Chapter 15: Alone

Takashi went back to the store where he and Rei were staying in, he started to go in his rage, throwing everything down to the ground.

" _Chikushō!_ _ **(GOD DAMMIT!)"**_ Takashi yelled in anger.

He simply can't take it anymore, feeling like he was betrayed...how his best friend betrayed him... and Takashi can't be staying like this. He take his backpack, filling with some food, water and ammo. And slowly heading to the room where Rei is being healed. He sees her laying down asleep, he put his hand on to her cheek

" _Sumimasen, rei._ _ **(I'm sorry, Rei.)"**_ Takashi whispered to her.

Takashi kissed her on the cheek and headed to the garage, grabbing the bike handles and pushing out, as he was clear out of the garage, he turn on the engine, driving his motorcycle through the city, starting to go out surviving alone.

 **(Opening Song: We Carry On by The Phantoms feat. Amy Stroup)**

 _"Okay Alex one last time, you can do this_ " Alex muttered to himself.

After takashi outburst in the medical room all that adrenaline during their heated argument was starting to take its toll on Alex's stomach and the constant thoughts of how takashi killed the kid was too much for him, so when the moment takashi left the room he quietly left the room and dashed off to the men's restroom to...let's just say to empty out what's left of his stomach.

" _Saggy tits, hairy balls, infected cut, God dammit why isn't it working!?"_ yelled out Alex in between dry heaves.

Alex needed to get this out of his system but how? he used every single disgusting thought he could think of but none of them worked they should had. Suddenly Alex had an idea, an idea that haves him digging up old traumas from _that_ night, Disgusted and uncomfortable Alex at first refused to do so but as his stomach started to tense up again he gave in and prepared himself.

" _oh god I'm gonna regret this...Kohta and Saya going balls dee-!"_ He slowly said as the images from that night started to appear again in his mind. Seeing everything in full detailed Alex spewed out everything into the toilet in a violent manner.

' _ **God dammit why!? I just started to forget that happened, Oh god it's all coming back to me and now it's in full detail! thanks a freakin' lot you two it's almost like I watched one of those gross hentai videos with a fat guy in it!'**_ Alex thought as he could still see that moment replaying in his head.

After finishing up what's left of his vomit alex let out a few dry coughs he flushed the toilet and left the restroom to get some fresh air and to also get away from the horrible he made after vomiting in the restroom for the sixth time. As he opened the door the restroom door he took a deep breath and sighed.

 _ **'Alright Alex you're fine, you finally gotten all of those happy pills out your stomach this is now your last trip to the bathroom...I hope'**_ he thought to himself as he leaned against a wall. _  
_ _ **'You're alrigh-'**_

 _"They still didn't suspect a thing Evan"_ a familiar voice rang out from around the corner.

 _ **'Wait isn't that... Ivan?'**_

Suspicious Alex turned his around the corner to see Ivan talking to a radio.

 _"_ _ **[Good, continue watching them. We're taking the mall if things goes south.]"**_ _Male voice said through the radio._

" _Understood hear from you next time Evan"_

Alex stop and started to digest what he had listen to just now but as this information started to sink into his mind his blood was starting to boil up, he wanted to question him, interrogate him on what exactly does he plans on for them. As he was about to shout at Ivan and possibly murder him in the process he realized that this guy and whoever he's affiliated with could potentially be a big threat to the group, and killing him might bring up a massive shit storm to the people he considered family, he also realized that there are two other newcomers that could possibly be working with the same group as Ivan. With these thoughts filling inside of his Alex's head he knew the only choice he had was to tell Wesley this information and began sneaking away hoping that Ivan hasn't noticed him.

* * *

Takashi was driving down the through the city in his motorcycle. He was focusing on the road while figuring out what to do while being alone. He then had to make a stop as there are alot of undead in his way. Most likely ten of them. It would be easy just to drive pass them because they're slow but Takashi was thinking of something else. Takashi got out of the motorcycle with his baseball bat out and started walking towards the undead. As the undead got close to him, he started bashing their heads with his bat. He even torn one of the undead's head as the brain started scattering. As he got to the last one, he kicked the undead in the face and made it fall on it's back. As the undead person on the ground, Takashi started smashing it's head with his bat. While doing that, Takashi was feeling rage inside him as he was beating the undead's head. The last blow turned the undead's head into squashed like a stumped watermelon. Takashi was breathing heavily after beating the undead with his bat repeatedly. After trying to calm himself down, he heard a shattered glass from a store that he's near which made him very curious. Takashi quickly put his bat away and pulled out his pistol and starts to entered the building. As he moves in carefully, he encounters someone who was looking around until he saw Takashi in a surprised and has his hands up. The person is a young Caucasian boy with brown hair, green eyes, a bit slim and wearing a blue hoodie shirt, black pants and sneakers and has a black go-bag.

" _Ugokanaide kudasai!_ _ **(DON'T MOVE!)"**_ Takashi yelled in Japanese.

" _Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, mate!" Said the boy._

" _SHUT UP! OR I'LL-"_

Before Takashi could finish his sentence, he felt something hit him hard from the back of the head, where he starts to lose consciousness.

* * *

At the pharmacy room, Wesley is sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. He is feeling sorrow due to the fact of what happened between him and Takashi. Walking in the store is Saeko and she noticed to see her lover on the ground in sorrow. She walks up to him and sat down beside him.

" _Wes?"_

Wesley not respond back to her but tried again to get him to talk to her.

" _Wes you have to talk to me."_

After a few seconds, Wesley gave out a sight and starts to speak.

" _Shouldn't been hard on him...even for what he did and said...I shouldn't had snapped at him."_

" _Wesley-" Saeko calls but was cut off by Wesley as he continues._

" _You know...back when we were younger...we get ourselves into fights...most likely he get into fights but me and Hisashi were always there for him...and he always got my back. But now I felt like I betrayed him, I know that he doesn't like John and his marines...but they are doing whatever it takes to protect us and the mall."_

Saeko can feel what Wesley is going through. Wesley and Takashi were like brothers to each other..but after that fight between them about Takashi's actions, he feel ashamed that he betrayed him. Saeko pulls Wesley close to her as she hugs him to comfort him.

" _The two of you should talk again. He can't stay mad at you forever. You're all the family he have…"_

Wesley understood what Saeko was saying. Takashi lost his family and Wesley lost his as well and all he and Takashi have are each other. The two of them shouldn't be fighting each other...despite of Takashi's actions from his run.

" _Alright...I'll talk to him again after he cools off." Said Wesley with a sigh._

Wesley looks at Saeko with smiles on his face and Saeko gave out a smile as well. As the two were about to share a kiss they heard the sounds of quick frantic footsteps coming behind them when they turned around and saw a out of breath Alex running towards them.

" _Wes…! Holy fuck I shouldn't run so fast… Jesus Christ!" Alex wheezed out._

" _Alex you're looking healthy, how are you feeling?"_ Asked Wesley

Alex took a deep breath " _Good good…"_ his eyes widen on his mistake and started to shake his head " _wait not good,_ _ **NOT**_ _fucking good at all Wesley!"_ Alex spoke in a hushed down voice.

" _Why are you speaking like that Alex?"_ Saeko asked.

" _Because I don't know who might be listening to us right now, Saeko."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_ _Wesley asked to the self-proclaimed anarchist. "What happened?"_

" _Okay you know that new guy, Ivan the one you brought here with his 2 friends? Well you see I just overheard him talking to someone on a walkie talkie being and acting all secretive n' shit. He also told them that we haven't expecting anything from them yet"_

" _Wait, what are you trying to say alex?"_ Saeko asked

" _I'm saying that these guys are moles here to spy on us. And from I heard Whoever these motherfuckers are working for they're planning something to screw us all over. From what I managed to get from the conversation they're working for some guy named Evan."_

With those words Wesley and Saeko distinctly remembered that name back when he and saeko arrived at the gas station. Where they had encountered an undead that was thought to be Evan by his friends Ivan, Noah and Cameron.

" _Alex those pills messed you up big time and alongside you getting drunk you could've been imag-"_

" _I WASN'T FUCKING IMAGINING IT! I HEARD AND MEMORIZED EVERY SINGLE WORD IN FULL DETAIL HAYABUSA!"_

Alex angrily yelled out which causes Wesley to retract himself backwards and was surprised when Alex uses wesley's last name for the first time. As Alex breathes heavily he calmed down and sighed and continues to explain to Wesley and Saeko.

" _Listen, I know you're skeptical about what I'm saying and I understand, but you have to listen to me. I know for a fact that Ivan and his friends are not what they said to be and are plotting something big and if we don't act now we're all gonna suffer for it. So…please?"_

Wesley looked at Alex and then sighed.

" _If what you're saying is true Alex...then we might have to prepare for the worst."_

" _What do you want to do?" Saeko asked Wesley._

" _We're going to act like we don't know about them as we find out what they're up to but if anything happens and know what we're trying to do..."_

Wesley then proceeds to pound his fist.

" _...We'll start getting the answers out of them in any means necessary."_

Suddenly rushing to the three was Kohta. By the look on his face reads that something horrible had just happened

" _What is it Kohta?" Wesley asked._

" _It's Takashi! He's gone!"_

" _HE'S WHAT?!" Said all three in unison, Wesley, Alex and Saeko eyes widen in shock due to this realization._

* * *

" _What do you mean Takashi's gone!?" Everyone questioned except Rei, while she is still asleep for healing._

" _We're saying he just went up, took a bike, and then left us in the dust, you can ask Hirano if you want since he was the one who told us but he doesn't know much as like us."_ shrugged Alex.

" _Where the fuck did he go?" Saya questioned. "How could he just leave like that?!"_

" _So what?"_ Mako commented. " _Considering what he'd done I'm glad he left"_

With those words everyone slowly averted their gaze from each other and stared down at Mako with disgust written across their faces, as for Alex and Wesley both had shared a face that were best described as boiling anger and fury

" _What...in the absolute...fuck man?"_ Alex said through his gritted teeth and his voice being raised a bit higher.

" _What? Someone like Takashi shouldn't be here."_

" _Oh my fu- can you stop stroking your damn ego! Our friend just left and you're still acting like a peice of shit about it!?"_ Yelled Alex.

" _Hey be realistic here. He can't stay here for what he did and why do you care about him all of a sudden if I remember correctly you and Wesley were also disgusted on what he done."_

" _It doesn't matter any more!" Wesley hissed. "He's still my friend and he needs our help."_

" _From the way he left your group so confidently I'm sure he handle surviving by himself as well as dealings with a few bandits and the undead and I'm pretty sure that he'll make it by the night."_

" _Have you forgotten? This is the post apocalypse...expect the unexpected I know that for a fact." explained Alex._

" _We can't leave him out there. He may be in trouble. He may not make it at night." Said Kohta._

" _Captain Phoenix is already about to head out." Said Touji. "He's going alone so he can't risk anyone else leaving the mall since it is gonna get dark soon."_

In Wesley's mind, he know what he was going to do is a bad idea but that didn't matter he had to bring takashi back and apologize to him and soon starts to walk away from the group. As he walked away, the group got curious of where he's going.

" _Yo Wes? Where are you going?" Alex questioned._

" _What do you think? I'm leaving to get Takashi." Wesley answered as he continues to walk away from the group._

" _Great...so who's in charge?" Saya asked._

" _I vote for Saeko" Alex bluntly blurted out as he raised his hand._

" _What why me?" Saeko questioned._

" _you were captain of the kendo club right? That means you're the 3rd person in our little group that knows some leadership skills, and besides do you want the guy who chugged a thing of pills and drank an entire bottle of liquor like it was mints and a goddamn coca-cola to be leader for today?" Alex points his thumb to himself with a expression that reads; "_ _ **I shouldn't be trusted with this task."**_

" _...point taken"_

" _Then it's settled, Saeko in charge until Wesley get back." Said Touji._

As Wesley was walking, Alex caught up to him and grabbed his arm and says

" _Wes If you really are going I need to tell you something."_

" _If it's about Ivan and his friends, Saeko can help you out while we look for Takashi for the time being."_

" _No not that I mean I need to warn you about something."_

" _What is it?"_

Before Alex could answer, he lets out a sigh as he was feeling uncomfortable of what he's going to say to Wesley.

" _A few days ago when I was on sentry watch I spotted something through the rifle scope at first I thought it was 'Them' chomping away at dead body but when they saw me aiming at them, they stopped eating the corpse and just stared at me like deers in headlights then it ran off, scared… almost like it known that I was a threat."_

" _Sounds like a new type of infected." Wesley guessed._

" _No it wasn't whatever was eating that corpse it was definitely human, their skin still had color in it and They way they were acting it was the same as a human being but more...I don't know- crazy? Wes… I think some people are finally at the point of no return"_

With that said, it was starting to scare Wesley a bit of what he put the pieces together in his head.

" _You don't mean you saw a-"_

" _A cannibal? I can't say for sure."_ Alex cutted Wesley off. " _I was a bit drowsy back then and the pills weren't much of a help but that still doesn't change the fact that you have to look for Takashi as soon as possible before whoever or whatever's out there get to him and have him as a midnight snack, but still be careful out there alright?"_

" _Don't worry I'll be fine" as Wesley had said that Alex let go of his arm and started walking off to the armory. Alex sighs and silently mutters something under his breath_

" _Good...I don't want to start losing my friends again._ "

* * *

In the armory of the gun store, Wesley was grabbing some ammo as he was getting ready to go find Takashi. While doing that, John walks in the armory and found him.

" _What are you doing here, kid?" John asks._

" _What do you think? I told you he's my best friend and I'm bring him back."_ Wesley answered. " _With or without you. Plus do you really think he want to talk to you?"_

" _Do you even know where he went?"_

" _You don't know either...but I'm still going and I'm not coming back here without him."_

" _Look I know how you feel about him lea-"_

" _You don't know shit." Wesley hissed as he glares at John. "Like you don't know shit about him...my friends...and you don't know shit about me. Right now I really don't care about what he did...I care about trying to bring him back."_

" _That shit is a two way street." Said John with a sigh. "However I do know that you have the very thing in your blood that can hopefully can end this all this bullshit. Not to mention your girl is pregnant. Plus I need all hands on deck because the guys you brought in have been planning something and I have a feeling it's gonna happen soon. Look I'll go out and try to talk to him if he doesn't listen I'll radio his position so that way you can talk to him."_

John then grabs a Suppressed P90, 12 magazines for it and an AA-12 and stuffs a backpack with 20 round Drum magazines for the AA-12 some are Explosive rounds, slugs, and Buckshot. John walks to Kwan and Josh and says

" _Keep an eye on our three guests."_

Josh and Paul replied as they gave their commanding officer a nod as they understood their orders.

" _Also boss...Marsh managed to get contact from HQ on radio," Josh Said._

With that said, it surprised John that they now have contact with their military headquarters.

" _Well...what's up with reinforcements?" John asked._

" _Well…request for reinforcements was denied." Paul answered._

" _Shit, did everyone else get deployed?"_

" _Actually...We are the only US forces left on the entire Japanese Archipelago...and even the entire fleet is running a skeleton crew."_

" _God damn." John mutters and then asks "Is the time table moving up?"_

" _I asked that they said they'll get back to us." Paul shugs and leaves, John starts to walk to the garage but then,_

" _Phoenix!"_

John turns around and surprised to see Wesley rushing up to John.

" _You're still coming with me even though I told you to stay here?"_ _John questioned._

" _Yeah...I told you...he won't listen to you." Said Wesley. "But he may listen to me...plus he's family to me._ "

John does nothing but smirk as he respects Wesley and accepts to help find Takashi.

" _Alright fine let's move it out, kid."_

The two got into their ATVs to drive off to the city. John looks back at Asami and Jonathan who has their worried looks on their face. John just gave them a reassuring smile, donns his ACH helmet and hands a Dirt bike helmet and a working radio to Wesley.

" _Wesley, if you need help make sure you call Paul...his call sign is Black Friday 1-1 as for mines its Black Friday Actual, yours is Black Friday 1-2 got it?"_

" _Got it" Wesley acknowledges with a nod_

* * *

After the departure of Wesley and John everyone went to do their separate ways in the mall, Saeko was wandering around and then noticed Alex walking passed her from behind in a hurry. Curious Saeko catches up to Alex until she was directly behind him

" _Alex what are you doing?" Asked Saeko as she saw the 19 year old teen picking up his pace._

" _Saeko I'm gonna do something drastic and you gotta promise me something." Alex said with a dead serious tone._

" _What is it?"_

" _Promise me that you'll protect the others and that you'll won't let them get away from this."_

" _What are you saying, Alex?"_

" _I'm going after Ivan and start trying to gather more information about their group. If I don't come back please prote-"_

" _Fuck that!" Cussed out Saeko cutting Alex off. "I'm not letting this one side lawson! Wesley is risking his life for Takashi is already enough as it is but now you?! Stop it with that tough guy, anarchist, whatever you call it persona bullshit because it's not you and it's gonna help you out in this situation. Whether you like it or not I'm helping you and that's final!"_

Alex stood as still as a statue without making a remark. When a few seconds had passed the 19 year old teen sighed and then turned himself around to face saeko.

" _Listen Saeko I know you're a badass and to be honest it would be pretty awesome to have a kickass samurai partner on this one, but… You're PREGNANT for God sakes! If those fuckers get a hold of either you, Shizuka, the kids, or Rei given her current state they'll use you as a bargaining chip and I don't want that to happen to everyone especially my friends."_

Saeko tried to speak up but she continued to remain quiet as Alex continue talking

" _And besides if he noticed I'm bringing you along he'll probably realized that his cover his blown, that and you'll but if you really want to help me I'd try asking the other marines and Asami to help stopping Ivan's so called friends"_

With all that said Alex gave out a faint smile as he walked away from the purple haired swordswoman.

* * *

' _ **WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS KID THINKING?!'**_

John was driving down the silent street on an ATV. John mostly ignored the undead as he kept moving. Soon he heard a lone dirt bike engine, John slows down and pulls over and cuts the engine of his ATV and removes the key. John readies his weapon and rounds the corner and then sees someone beating down a few undead with a bat. The man is a 5'4 average Japanese man with short black hair, black eyes and in his late twenties. He is also notices the bike its to one that Takashi took when he left the mall. After the man finished killing them, John sees him walking away. John crouches, unsheathes his KBAR Knife and stalks behind the man after he is close enough he kicks out the person's legs, covers his mouth and presses the knife to the person's throat and growls in japanese

" _ **Anata no nodo o waido ōpun ni suraisu o sakebu shiyou.**_ "

John then repeats it but in english.

" _If you try to yell out i'll slice your throat wide open. Do you understand?"_

The man nods and John lets him go, sheaths the knife and pulls out his Desert Eagle as he trains it on the person's face while taking two steps back.

" _What's your name kid?"_

" _I'm Evan…"_

" _Well Evan where the fuck did you get the bike?"_

" _I found it a few minutes ago, at first I thought the thing was damaged like every other machinery in this goddamned area."_

" _Did you see the person who had the bike first?"_

" _No not exactly."_

" _The fuck do you mean not exactly? That question is generally a yes or no answer."_

" _Hey cut me some slack I just found the damned thing and I haven't met the actual owner of the bike okay? Fuckin A' man."_

" _Well I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."_

" _Wait why?"_

" _Because i want to Talk to you more in a more secure location."_

While keeping the Desert Eagle on Evan John says on the radio

" _Black Friday 1-1 this is Black Friday Actual, I have found the missing bike but no sign of Takashi, How copy Over?"_

" _ **[1-1 copies all. Over.]"**_

" _Actual copies. Im returning with a guest. Black Friday Actual Out."_

John changes the channel on his radio.

" _Hey kid, I have found the missing bike but no sign of Takashi, How copy. Over."_

" _ **[Copy...No sign of him either.]"**_ _Said Wesley on the radio. "_

" _Goddammit you little shit, Where the fuck are you?" John muttered to himself._

" _Copy your last... I'm returning with a guest, make sure you get your ass back in one piece or I'm never hear the end of it from your Girlfriend. Black Friday Actual. Out."_ John turns his head towards Evan " _I'm going to need you to put these handcuffs on your left wrist and get on the back of the ATV."_

" _Okay what the fuck man you have to be insane if you think I'm gonna put handcuffs on myse-"_ Evan trailed off as he hears the sound of John's gun clicking into place. " _You know what I'll do what you say"_ Evan quickly puts the handcuff on his left wrist and hops on the back part of the ATV.

' _ **God dammit Ivan this plan of yours better work'**_ thought Evan as his captor gotten on board the ATV and drove off.

* * *

Wesley was driving through the city trying to search for Takashi. He was desperate that he could find him on time before it's too late as it is getting dark. He couldn't get his mind off of his fights between him and Takashi but doing his best to focus and trying to find his friend. Wesley then starts to remember flashbacks that he had with Takashi.

 _ **"I fucked up...I fucked up real bad." Said Takashi. "And for my fuck ups...me and Rei aren't together anymore. She's dating Hisashi."**_

 _ **"Hisashi? Are you serious?" Wesley asked**_

 _ **"Dead serious. Since we have the same classes together, I thought about skipping that class. I just going to give them space and leave them alone. You know what I mean?"**_

 _ **"Yeah but you shouldn't skip class dude. It's bad for you. Makes you a real asshole. You have to go to classes so you can graduate here. Look I know you're mad at yourself but couldn't you, Rei and Hisashi could just be friends? I don't like to see my friends fall apart."**_

 _ **"Rei...Takashi...I'm so sorry about your parents. I know it feels to lose parents. Hell I don't even know if my mom and my step dad are alive in LA...not even my real dad. But I want you guys to be strong...we already lost Hisashi at the school...and I can't lose you guys...I-I...can't lose my friends who were like family."**_

 _ **"Are you fucking serious, dude?!" Questioned Wesley Angrily. "You left without telling anyone?!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, I was the one who went and risk my life to get some fucking meds for you!" Takashi yelled at Wesley.**_

 _ **"But without telling the others about it?! You made a panic for them! What happens if something happened to you that you or the other didn't come back?! What do you think Rei would feel if he'd didn't come back?!"**_

 _ **"Ok, for your information, they didn't know that we were gone! They were busy of worrying about you, especially Saeko! So you should be thanking me instead of being an asshole for once!"**_

 **Wesley was about to have a fit but kept his cool, took a deep breath and calmly spoke to Takashi.**

 _ **"Dude I'm very appreciated that you, Alex and Kohta got medicine for me. I'm very thankful for that...but you should have at least warned the others about where you're going, dude. You should have at least told Rei. You could have scarred her for not telling her where you were because it's possible that you didn't comeback. In fact, we have no idea what's going on out there. Survivors are being corrupted and worst those things are getting smarter when it gets dark. Have you not remembered what happened back at the lab? Those things somehow got in there. They might have got the strength to dig a hole and got in. And mention...we haven't seen where that other thing. I'm talking about the one when we were at Rika's apartment. We're lucky that we didn't encountered it yet. And if we leave...where do we go? There's a possibility that there's nowhere safe...except here. We just find more supplies and maybe other survivors like us and keep our heads down. Until something happens...this is our home for now."**_

" _ **OH I'M BEING DANGEROUS?! YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE?!"**_

" _ **That's not what I-."**_

" _ **WHAT HAPPENS IF THAT WAS SAEKO AND THAT LITTLE SHIT SHOT HER IN THE STOMACH AND KILLED YOUR CHILD?! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO?! WOULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND BLEED OUT ON THE FLOOR AND DO NOTHING-"**_

Wesley then snaps out of it when he noticed there's a rope across the road. He tried to hit the brakes but was too late and was a bit too fast and now closelined off of his motorcycle as the rope hit Wesley's chest. Wesley was now on the ground gasping for air. Blood even came out of his mouth. Suddenly two homeless-like Japanese men came out from hiding and rushed to Wesley. Before Wesley could react as he was trying to get on his feet, one of them grabs a hold of him from behind.

" _GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Yelled Wesley as he starts to fight back._

The other attacker pulls out a knife and was about to use it on Wesley but as he tried to stab him, Wesley manage to kick him in the face as he falls on the ground and then manage to backhead butt the attacker off of him. After breaking free as the attack was in pain of his nose possibly broken, Wesley took out his pistol, turns around and shot the man in the head killing him instantly and then turns to the other attacker and was prepared to shoot him but the man was frightened.

" _Watashitachi wa chōdo kūfukudatta..._ _ **(Please…we were just hungry…)**_ "

With that said, it made Wesley very curious as he grabs a hold of the collar of the man's shirt and pressed the barrel his pistol to the man's head and start to question him.

" _Sore wa dōiu imidesu ka?_ _ **(What do you mean by that?)**_ " Wesley questioned

* * *

Back at the mall, Alex was already trying to spy on Ivan and his friends. When he made his way to the store where they stay in from the last time he saw all three of them together,but as Alex looked inside of the realized that there was no one inside. Alex then went inside to look around . Immediately as Alex heard the familiar sound of a gun clicking in place he turned around and was greeted with Ivan pointing a handgun at him.

" _Can I help you?"_ Ivan said amicably

" _IVAN!? Wha-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU POINTING THAT GUN AT ME FOR!?"_ Alex scaredly shouted knowing full well the reason why.

Ivan looked at Alex directly until he averted his gaze and started to laugh and the teen's blatant lie.

" _You know exactly why Alex, did you actually think I was THAT stupid to not know that someone was eavesdropping on me? And besides if I didn't know that theses aren't exactly thick you know"_

Alex's right arm reached to his side preparing to pull out his pistol, but as soon as his arm pressed down on his right side his eyes became as wide as saucers. Shocked and scared he started every spot around his lap to feel for his gun but to no avail.

" _What's wrong Alex you forgot your gun?"_

' **you** _ **Fucking idiot! I must of left my glock back at the armory and all I have on me is my knife, wait. maybe if he gets close enough I could stab his arm and disarm his gun'**_ Alex thought as he tried planned out his situation.

With the gun still pointing at him and Ivan inching closer and closer Alex slowly tries to walks backwards but as he done so l he accidentally tripped himself and lands on the ground ass first. As Alex fell on the ground the knife he had hidden away in his pocket fell out and landed on the ground next to him.

" _Were you...were you really gonna use that piece of shit knife of yours to stop me? My God you're more stupid than I thought!"_ Ivan laughed as tears starts streaming down his eyes which causes him so wipe them away _._

" _You shouldn't have stick your nose where it didn't belong, maybe when I'm done with you I'll go for every single person that you ever cared about, goodbye Laws-"_

Suddenly before Ivan could do anything, something hit him from the back of his head which made him lose consciousness as he fell to the floor. As Alex looks up he saw that his savior was none other than Saeko herself.

" _Surprise to see me?" She asked smugly_

" _Yes I am" Alex said as he stands back up to his feet and picks his karambit knife off the ground. "In one hand I'm a bit disappointed that you ignored what I said, Buuuuuuuuuut- at the other hand you did save my ass before I had a bullet size hole right between my eyes so I'll just skip the scolding and just go straight towards the thank you...so thanks"_

" _You're welcome…oh if you're wondering about Cameron and Noah...they've already been taking care of. The marines have them."_

" _Oh thank God I was worried that those 2 were going to jumping me."_ Alex relaxed a bit before walking towards the unconscious body of ivan and proceeds to kick it " _Didn't saw that one coming didn't ya, you douche!"_ he later proceeds to grab Ivan weapons and inspect it.

" _A colt M1911, thank God for video games and uncle sang for force feeding me facts about this gun…wouldn't hurt to have a spare pistol just in case."_

Alex then stashed the gun in the back of his pants which is then hidden behind the back part of his hoodie

" _So what do we do with him now?"_ Asked Saeko as she looks at ivan's unconscious body.

" _Simple really, they tried to know more about us so we might as well start knowing the truth about them as well but this time we do things the hard way."_

* * *

Slowly waking up, Takashi finds himself in a room of a building but his hands tied up behind. He still feel pain from the back of his head but quickly forget about it when he noticed a creepy Japanese man wearing dirty clothing walking up to him.

" _Ā... Anata wa megasamete iru._ _ **(Oh goodie...you're awake.)**_ " _Said the man in Japanese._

" _Doko de watashi wa fakkudesu ka?_ _ **(Where the fuck am I?!)**_ " _Takashi asked in a hissed._

Takashi then smell a disgusting scent of something burning. As he look around, he noticed a horrific scene. There is a severed leg next to a fireplace being roasted and sees a few people eating pieces of it which shocks him. Takashi turns to his left and noticed tied up next to him is the same young man he encountered early...but his left leg is gone and the wound is covered in bandages. The young man starts to wake up slowly. When he woke up he notice some pain on his lower leg as he looks down, he noticed that his leg is gone which he started to freak out.

" _MY LEG! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BLOODY LEG?!"_

As he was looking around for his missing leg, he noticed that it is at the fireplace where it's being cooked and started to noticed that the people are eating parts of it. Takashi couldn't believe at what he's witnessing...these sick people are eating the young british boy's leg...even the boy was shocked at this. He started crying as he was having the feeling that he's going to be eaten...by the living. As Takashi is shocked, going in his mind is what has he got himself into.

* * *

When Ivan regained his consciousness he found himself in a new area, as his eyes adjusted a bit in the darkness he found that there were boxes stacked and scattered around the place, he must of been in one of the storage rooms within the mall. As ivan tried to move he found himself tied down onto the chair unable to budge from his seat.

" _Shit looks like sleeping beauty finally awaken from his slumber"_ said a familiar voice

Ivan shot upwards and looked where the voiced had came from, straight forward he saw a figure looming besides a table playing with something that appears to be a knife.

" _If you expect me to answer your questions Lawson you've thought wrong."_ Ivan frowned at the figure

Alex let out a small chuckle as an indication that Ivan was right on who it was, putting away the knife Alex was about to walked to Ivan but as he heard door behind him open and then closed he turned around to see none other than Kwan of all people.

" _Kwan? why are you here?"_ Alex raised his eyebrow at the soldier.

" _well it's Because Josh forced me to check up on your dumbass"_

" _well it's nice to know that you still hate my fucking guts."_

" _Don't take it personally i just hate kids when they're in puberty, all that Hormone n' Shit."_

" _Well actually I'm 19 so I'm technically an adu- you know what? Nevermind"_

" _Anyways what in the actual hell are you doing?"_

" _Well kwan you see I'm trying to make our bastard of a guest here spill the beans about everything that we need to know about his group, but since he's a stubborn little prick and not willing to cooperate with me I'm forcing my bitch slapping hand on him."_

" _You really think this is gonna make him answer skull boy?"_ Kwan questioned the 19 year old plans

"To be honest Kwan I don't but even if it doesn't It'll teach this assmuncher why you shouldn't fuck with me or my friends" Alex answered with his thumb pointing to the tied down Ivan.

" _Go suck a dick lawson!"_ sweared Ivan.

" _Anyways what should I go with first?"_

" _I don't know these are all...overkill more or less."_

Kwan scanned through the messily sorted row of tools that laid on the table. He couldn't believe what he's seeing he saw a baseball bat, a wrench, a kitchen knife, a metal pole, a blowtorch, and Ivan's own M1911. what caught kwan's interest the most On the end of the table he saw a hammer that looked like half of its handle was sawed off.

" _Wait a minute… is that a fucking sledgehammer!?"_

" _Hell yeah it is dude"_ Alex leaned in and whispered " _if all else fails I'm gonna make sure the bastard doesn't walk away from this...both figuratively and literally"_

" _Sweet Jesus fuck kid, you're a psychopath"_ Kwan muttered in a concerned manner wondering if the pills have permanently messed with the boy's brain.

" _Hey this is necessary Kwan, Ivan and his friends had tricked us into letting us trust them, and with the fact that this unknown group they're working with might be potentially gunning for us now, hell now given the fact that THIS asshole pulls a gun at me and was about to shoot me for god's sake is enough evidence that he and his friends are liars. so I need to do this Kwan if not for my friends then it would be everyone here in the mall and maybe you I guess. I just...don't want another Akuryō incident to happen again."_

Alex could still that it was bright as day, remembering the narrow escape from Aokigahara with both the yakuza and the undead coming at the group at both sides and the almost empty feeling he felt as he watched the bastard that had taken his mother's life away being devoured alive. It may have been awhile since that confrontation happened but to him it'll always feels like it was yesterday that it happened.

" _Wait you mean that yakuza gang?"_ Kwan raised his eyebrow " _you meaning to tell me that your group encountered the Akuryō gang?"_

" _yes we did but that's a story for another day"_ Alex answered not wanting to retell a moment of trauma.

" _BULLSHIT! I want to hear it dammit!"_

" _But I don't feel like telling a story when I'm about to torture this guy"_

" _Too late I want to hear it"_

" _Kwan, I swear to god I will hit you with that sledgeham-"_

" _oh my fucking god can the both of you just shut up already? Jesus Christ I swear the both of you assholes never learn to just be quiet"_ blurted out from the increasingly irritated ivan

" _So…"_ Alex averted his gaze from Ivan to Kwan " _Do you want to go first to beat this fucker or-"_

" _Nah the bastard is all yours."_

" _Neat."_

Wasting no time Alex pulled up his mask and grabbed The kitchen knife off from the table then proceeds to walk towards his tied down captive.

" _Well thank god both of you manage to agree for onc-"_

Before Ivan could finish his sentence Alex slammed down the edge of the knife on Ivan's left thigh causing him to scream in pain.

" _ARGH you son of a bitch!"_ Ivan hissed out as he glares intensely at his captor " _Once I break free from this I'm gonna gut the both of you alive!"_

" _aren't you a big talker but listen here Ivan"_ Alex snaps in a stern tone causing Ivan to shut up. Soon with a swift motion Alex pulls out the knife from ivan's leg causing the captive to twitch at the agonizing pain " _I expect answers from you, and you better give me the damn truth. No jokes, no lies, and no half ass 'riddle me this' bullshit. Only the truth or else."_

" _Or else what?"_

" _Simple Ivan, there's the hard way…"_

In those few words, Alex stabbed Ivan's other thigh and covers his mouth muffling Ivan's scream. As the screams dies down Alex leaned towards Ivan and stared down at him with his eyes almost as sharp as daggers and with a voice so low it' almost shows a small streak cold bloodedness

" _...then there's_ ' _ **my'**_ _way. Now Ivan here's question one...who are you?"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys 141 here. Hope you like the chapter and sorry for taking so long to do this. It's been a while and that I was very busy with other stuff. The new OCs in this story is Evan who belongs to 'epic and evil man' and the british OC who got leg severed and eaten belongs to the walking shadow. I want to thank DarkMaster, Phoenix and LTBECK for the help. Sorry for any errors that we made and hope you're enjoying the so far. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


End file.
